


Several Destiny Combined

by Haruki_Daisuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Drama, F/F, OC characters, Teen Romance, Yuri, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 48,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruki_Daisuki/pseuds/Haruki_Daisuki
Summary: It's a wrinkle through time.The present time is being conflicted by kids in all shapes and sizes from the future  looking for one special woman.Honoka gets thrown into all sorts of problems, people are targeting her, kids are claiming to be hers, her former friends are now pursuing her.Will she get through this or will she die in the midst of it all?*ON HOLD*





	1. 01- The Nishikino Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> It's going to be really cringey in the first 5 chapters. Bear with it. Im a literal noob.

"Heeeeh~ Honoka's surprisingly amazing with kids." 

Nico kicked a stray can of dented coke, absentmindedly observing her cute junior who was playing with the local kids.

"Of course she is. She has Yukiho, I bet she took care of her when she was younger. Despite being so scatter brained and everything." Maki kicked the can back to Nico. 

The can went straight to Eli who picked it up, "She'd make a good mother then?" 

Umi took the can from Eli and crushed it, adding the dent to it a bit. 

"Maybe a clumsy kind of mom? Like forgetting to buy diapers? It's Honoka after all." 

Kotori giggled and took the dented can from Umi, trying to reshapen it back.

"I bet Honoka-chan would be the type that'll spoil her children too much." 

Another can rolled near their bench, with Rin picking it up.

"Honoka-chan would be an awesome mom nya!" 

Hanayo took the can from Rin before it got crushed. "I think Honoka-senpai would be a caring mother. Someone who would never forget to feed her kid." 

Nozomi, who had taken a tarot card from her pocket grinned. "Nah nah, Honoka-chan would be a real unique mom! The card says so!" 

Honoka, who had finished playing with the Park's kids ran up to her friends with sweat still flowing down her neck.

"What're you guys talking about?" 

Kotori handed her a cold can of juice and Honoka gratefully drank it's contents.

"About what type of mother you would be," Nico casually responded.

"Oh?" Honoka cocked an eyebrow, "I think I'll probably end up spoiling my first child too much, and then trying to not repeat the mistake with my second one." 

The ginger sat on Eli's lap, being too lazy to go to the edge of the bench just to sit.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Umi exchanged a look with Kotori, with the latter nodding her head.

They both stood up to drag Honoka off of Eli. Said ginger protested and pouted but got off nevertheless.

"It'd be fun though," Honoka watched as the kids left the park with cheerful smiles. "Having my own baby." 

Nozomi grinned and held up another card. "Don't wish for things so recklessly Honoka-chan." 

Honoka laughed and took the card from her, "I can wish all I want Nozomi-chan. It's not like they all come true anyway." 

The rest of the group disagreed. Honoka once stopped the rain and parted the clouds with just her sheer faith alone. They won Love Live and went overseas and still go strong with their career. If Honoka wanted something and wished for it, it wouldn't be such a big surprise if it did get granted.

 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~  
The next day however, Honoka arrived at thier office with a purple eyed- Ginger head toddler that looked oddly similiar to her. 

"Er....." Eli couldn't find anything to say to the situation. 

Nozomi followed up with a "You really did get a child Honoka-chan???" 

Umi and Kotori kept blinking rapidly, Unable to believe how close the two girls looked. 

Nico stared at the little girl, "She has purple eyes though. Isn't that weird? No one in Honoka's family has purple eyes." 

Rin got out of her seat and approached the two, "Hey there! What's your name nya?" 

The little girl held on Honoka's hand, having a faint blush on her cheeks as she looked up to Rin. 

"You're scaring her Rin-chan." Hanayo followed behind, handing the little girl candy that she had inside her pocket.

"Doesn't her eyes look a lot like Maki's?" 

Honoka who kept silent throughout all this, looked around the room for Maki. The eyes disturbed her too, although she didn't think that this child was her own.

"Hey guys I'm sorry I'm la..... Who's kid is that?" 

Maki arrived to a clubroom that was clattering over a Ginger head toddler that was on Honoka's lap. 

"Papa! Papa! Papa!" The little girl jumped off Honoka's lap and made her way to Maki with a gleeful smile. 

She glomped at the redhead's legs, holding unto them and not wanting to let go no matter how much Maki tried to pry her off. 

"When did you guys form some sort of alienated lesbian love child?" Nico commented.

Maki blushed, "It isn't even possible!" 

"She has your eyes, whatever that child's name is." Eli added, with an affectionate tone in her voice.

"Her name's Miku, Nishikino Miku." Honoka smiled, her heart was melting at the sight of the little girl and Maki who was flustered over her.

"Ohhhhhh~ so you get to have Maki-chan's family name then Honoka-chan?" Nozomi teased. 

Honoka gripped Umi's hand underneath the table but laughed as she faced her friends. 

"I'm not even sure if that's possible?" 

"Of course not!" Maki took hold of Miku's waist and hoisted her up in her arms. "We need some sort of logical explanation for this. Like her being Honoka's long lost cousin twice removed or something." 

"Papa! Papa! Sing me that song!" Miku poked and poked Maki's nose, totally ignoring everyone else that was gushing over her actions. 

"For the meantime... Who's going to take care of her?" Umi questioned the unmentioned thing that was weighing on everyone's minds. 

Miku pursed her lips, unsatisfied at being ignored. She twisted her waist to look for a specific person then laughed again while clapping her hands. 

"Mama! Mama! Sing with Papa for me!" She exclaimed, Pointing at Honoka while doing so. 

Honoka couldn't stop herself from coming over to Maki and hugging Miku while she was still in Maki's arms. 

"Hmm.... Is this a bad time for me to arrive?" 

The door was opened ajar as a redhead beauty with deep dark ocean blue eyes entered. She wore a splendid suit of maroon and her red hair was stuck in a side low ponytail. She emitted elegance and charm as she smiled awkwardly at the group.

"That looks like Maki-chan nya!" Rin shouted, pointing over at the intruder. 

"She certainly does..." Kotori trailed off, switching to look at Maki and the new girl.

"Nee-cha! Nee-cha! I found Mama and Papa!" Miku excitedly said, giggling at her little so called achievement. 

"Oh my...." The redhead walked over to Honoka and took one hold of her hand, bowed her head to plant a gentle quick kiss. "Mother.. nice to meet you. I am your first born. Nishikino Haruki." 

Honoka stood agaped as she stared at the girl who looked so much like Maki. Except taller and far more bolder. 

"Ok ok.... Who the heck??" Maki looked up to the girl who was taller than her but very much looked a lot like her. "Are you my cousin or something? I don't remember having blue eyed relatives." 

Haruki chuckled, even her simple laugh making Hanayo and Kotori blush. She was simply charming and handsome. Like an evolution of Maki.

"I cannot believe Father is acting like a commoner in this timeline." Maki looked a taken back, then regain her composure quickly. 

"I apologise." The redhead said, "I'm just very confused of the situation. Last time I checked, I was still a virgin and haven't married nor donated anything to anyone." 

Honoka's phone buzzed. She looked around worriedly. "I need to take this. It's Yukiho." She quickly ran out of the room. Miku now in her arms. 

Haruki closed the door behind them, locking up securely before facing the rest of the girls.

"So who are you?" Umi had hostility in her tone that she never imagined she'd use. 

Haruki leaned against the door, and with her eyes closed and relaxed, she answered, "You're as disciplined as ever Umi-sama. Although you're far more affectionate to me in my timeline." 

She opened one eye and looked straight at Kotori, "Kotori-chan is as cute as ever. My timeline and this." 

Eli stood up, slamming her hands down on the table. "Who are you?!" 

Haruki looked at Eli and smiled idly, "You and Alyona don't look too much alike. Maybe She really did come from your sister and not you." 

"Nozomi-chan, Don't try and ask the spirits. You wouldn't want to upset any being out here." There was a drop of warning in it. But Nozomi took note of it.

"What the hell kid? Why can't you just tell us who you goddamn are?" Nico was getting impatient. Haruki was getting all vague and it was itching at her patience.

"Nico-chan, You have a filthy mouth still. If only I wasn't dating your daughter then I'd be super rude right now." Nico sat still in shock, them recovered quickly as Haruki bursted in laughter. 

"I'm kidding I'm kidding. You're taking care of Rin-chan and Hanayo-chan in my future. So caring~ You even took care of Miku when she was only a year old. I wonder why she didn't run to you earlier." 

Haruki had a thinking pose, Maki got irritated and ruined it with a slap on the hand. 

She looked at Haruki with forced out scariness. 

"Tell me. Explain what's happening." 

Haruki sighed, she matched Maki's purple orbs with her own deep blue ones. "Mother has been killed. There was a wrinkle in Time during this year, making mother in the future die ."


	2. 01-02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explaining some stuff. Also some type of HonoMaki romance.

Everyone else had gone home except for Maki and Haruki. Maki had taken the excuse as to personally interview the girl herself while Honoka took Miku home to her apartment. 

"How is it even possible? Time traveling? Is cancer even cured in the future?" Maki was beyond more curious about the technology of the future rather than facing the fact that she was talking to her future child. 

Haruki answered nonetheless, "Everything's A-ok as Mother would have said. Unfortunately, I'm rather scared she'll be dead at any moment that I'm not with her." The impatience was showing in her beautiful blue eyes.

Maki sighed, "Look, I don't even have feelings for Honoka. I don't think it's possible for us to actually marry and make babies in the future." 

Haruki smirked, "You sure father? I recall your future self saying this to me as a kid. 'I saw your mother's smile and forgot everything else but the need to want and stay by her side.' Rather weird aren't you Father?" 

The blush on Maki's face was apparent, but she tried to keep her cool regardless. "Do you have any idea who's targeting Honoka? Know the enemy first before anything right?" 

Haruki stood up from her seat, she turned her back on Maki. "How much do you trust Eli-san Father?" 

Maki cocked an eyebrow, "She's very trustworthy, I'd trust her with my inheritance." 

A cold chuckle, "You shouldn't father. You honestly shouldn't." 

"Huh?" Maki was about to ask why when Haruki cut her off. 

"Well whatever, She's not the killer anyway. The killer is someone else from my future. Mother is a world famous singer in the future. She has too many rivals." 

Maki listed the words she had heard, they might be useful later. "What about me?" 

"You found the cure to cancer. And how to make babies from two egg cells apparently." 

Haruki took out her phone and a hologram popped up from it. She swapped through the pictures until it arrived on a little baby with red bright hair and wet blue eyes.

"You made the first baby that was born between women. Thats me. And that's how deep your love for mother is."

Maki had gone quiet. She knew about her own feelings for Honoka. She knew how much love she had hidden from her senior. She was always scared that she'd accidentally leak out her feelings. She was scared that Honoka would fall in love with some random guy or one of their friends. She was scared.. so scared. But now that she was infront of her child and HONOKA'S. It was like a dream. Something she was fearing even more. Waking up from this and finding out everything was just a part of her imagination. 

"I wasn't really close with you Father, just to be frank. You were often strict with me, you would often tell me that everything has to have a consequence. Now I wonder what happened to this timeline that made you like that." 

Haruki had a smirk on her face, one that Maki was sure she'd also make sometimes. But for god knows what, Maki herself couldn't think of any reason as to why she'd be a really bad parent. 

"Anything else I need to know Haruki?" Maki asked, pulling out her phone to type the ones she had listed earlier. 

"Just be sure to keep Mother close. I don't want to cause any kind of ripple and accidentally not be born in the future. Let's be honest, I'm hot and it's a waste to be rid of me." The arrogance in Haruki's voice was only pissing Maki off, but she needed to stay calm. 

Haruki suddenly jumped at Maki, grabbing hold of her waist and pressing close to her with an intense grip. Maki held her breath as her future daughter stared at the transparent glass window of their office.

Finally Haruki had let go, "I apologise Father. I just felt someone close by." 

Being honest, Maki still didn't trust her own daughter. But the facts were screaming at her face and she needed to face them.

"Forgive me for this, but we're teleporting to mother's place. I hope you don't get motion sick." 

Being gripped again, Maki felt a soft gush of wind as the place around her shifted from the office to Honoka's apartment. The living room specifically.

"Who's there?" Honoka's voice was sharp.

"It's only us Honoka. The future use unrealistic technology apparently." 

Haruki chuckled and made her way through the doors while holding Maki's hand and finally stopping at Honoka's room. Where the two gingers were sitting and facing each other with each an earphone to their ears.

Miku had a satisfied smile as she listened to the song that was playing, "Susume..." She sang along. 

"Miku-chan, Your Onee-chan is here." Honoka poked Miku's cheek to get her attention. 

Miku looked up to see her big sister, waving a hand, she beckoned her sister over. "Mama's voice sounds magical Nee-cha! No wonder so many people wanted to marry her!" 

Haruki laughed, "Yeah yeah, Guess they're out of luck then? Father had appointed some oversized guards." 

"Hehe! They're big softies anyway!" 

Honoka watched the two, affection growing in her heart. 

The two kids definitely loved and trusted each other. You could see how Miku looked up to her older sister and how Haruki would do anything for Miku. It was a fair trade.

Maki waved at Honoka, catching her attention. "Let's talk in the guest room" Maki mouthed. 

Honoka easily slipped away from the two kids, who were now distracted by the absurd amount of CD's in her desk.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 

"So..." 

Maki and Honoka sat in silence across from each other on the bed in Honoka's guest room.

Neither of them didn't know what to say, But Maki had to step it up or else the kids were gonna burst in the room. 

"Did you and Miku play together?" Maki asked, carefully watching Honoka as she did.

Honoka smiled, "M-hm. She's a wonderful little girl Maki-chan. Awfully curious and brave. She talked about music and she danced around the room. A great child." 

Maki subconsciously smiled, Miku sounded like a mini Honoka. 

"What about you and Haruki-chan?" 

Maki cringed as she heard the question, "She's very cunning. Clever and Composed. It's like she's Eli, just extra annoying and everything in between." 

Honoka suddenly crawled up to Maki, placing her hand on Maki's chest and burrying her face into Maki's shoulder. 

"Maki-chan... What do you feel about me?" Honoka sounded like she was on the verge of tearing up. 

Maki could feel her heart beating in her chest, loudly. She knew Honoka could hear it too.

"I... Care about you." 

The hand that was on Maki's chest gripped her shirt, not hard though it was still securely there. 

"Care how..? Honestly Maki-chan. You know I.. like you alot. I'm not sure how much but I really like you a lot." 

Then Honoka pulled herself away from the redhead. 

"Hahaha~ I'm kidding. I won't push you into this weird situation." The smile Honoka had looked painful. 

So painful that it pushed Maki into spilling out her feelings.

"I don't get it! You always say you like me! But you say that to everyone else too! You smile at me but you smile to everyone else too! I want to be someone special to you, but I'm scared to take someone's else's place." Maki wrapped her arms around Honoka's neck, sobbing into her shoulder. 

"I.. I'm scared. You shine so bright Honoka. You feel so unreachable. But I want you. I need you. Is it bad that I feel this way?" 

Honoka kept silent and stroked Maki's hair, twirling a strand of it with her fingers. 

"Maki-chan, Do you like 'Our' kids?" 

Maki nodded her head, "I don't know them, but I feel like they're precious to me." 

"Then Maki-chan, Let's fix them before we fix ourselves. Right now, We're parents." 

It was absolutely vague, But Maki could see that Honoka was also struggling. 

She pulled back from the hug, "So now.. You're mine?" 

Honoka giggled, "Am I? I guess I am. You're so greedy Maki-chan."

Maki scooted even closer to Honoka,  
"Honoka, can I kiss you?" 

This time, Honoka didn't answer. She didn't have to. She lifted Maki's chin and closed her eyes, Maki in turn held Honoka even closer. Finally closing the distance between them and letting their lips touch.

There was a spark, in-between two moist lips pressing against each other. 

Maki licked Honoka's lower lip, asking for permission. Honoka had let out a cute little moan in return, parting her lips apart for Maki to ravish with her tongue. 

Maki had never kissed anyone and she was sure Honoka had never kissed anyone too. But at this moment, it felt like she was in complete control of everything. Honoka's small whimpers and moans turned her on even more as her tongue danced with Honoka's own. 

"Oh shit... I wonder why I'm not traumatized by my hot parents making out." 

Honoka pushed Maki away, her eyes wide at the sight of Haruki standing at the doorway with her arms crossed and a massive smirk on her face. 

Maki felt a headache breaking through and she subconsciously growled, "Haruki. Back to Honoka's room. Now." 

The sheer seriousness in Maki's voice triggered something in Haruki and it made the teenage girl leave.

A sigh, "She's annoying. Almost as Annoying as Nico." Maki looked at Honoka who was still frozen stiff, a finger on her lips.

"Are you alright?" 

Honoka's eyes widened again and she grabbed a pillow to throw at Maki's face. 

"You're a perv Maki-chan!" 

"Huh?" Another pillow, "What the??" 

Outside the guestroom, Haruki listened to her parents with a smile.

"There's progress. Now I just need to make more opportunities before that girl makes a move too."


	3. 01-03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's so vague, everything is so vague.

Eli woke up in the middle of the night with something heavy laying on top of her.

"I want to kill you so bad Eli-san. With my own two hands if possible. But that'd be a problem for my timeline." 

Cold, Peircing blue eyes. Glaring straight into Eli's soul was what she woke up to. Haruki was on top of her, with both hands wrapped loosely around her neck. 

Haruki took her hands off, "Maybe I should do something to you while you still haven't committed that sin. Father would thank me." 

Eli sat up, clutching her neck as she did.  
"What do you need from me? How did you get here?" 

"It's advance 'urealistic' technology Eli-san, Called teleportation. Anyway, I need to tell you something." 

Haruki decided to take a seat on the edge of Eli's bead. She was still wearing her maroon suit. 

"Is it that important for you brat to wake me up at this time of the night?"  
Eli was clearly fed up with the kid who just showed up and claimed to be Maki's and Honoka's love child.

"Yes. It is Eli-san. Now listen. I don't trust you but I have to. Mother told me to. You are going to be holding on to this file." Haruki tossed a USB drive at Eli. 

"It contains my plans. And the explaination to everything you're asking." 

"Even why you're acting like douchebag towards me?" 

Eli's comment was replied with another glare. It looked like Haruki's eyes were glowing. 

"Look listen here, Ms. Prince Charming." Haruki crawled to Eli slowly, her eyes never straying away from Eli's. "I detest you, more than Satan himself. But you're the only person I can trust right now. Father and Mother are both naive idiots." 

Eli tried to respond but Haruki shushed her with a finger. 

"No no, Ms. Prince Charming. You were mouthy enough in my timeline, no need to be so mouthy in your youth too." The redhead whipped out a vape and started to smoke it. "Mother died from my time. But that didn't make any sense. Mother was a healthy woman who loved to travel everywhere across the world. So I checked in on my job, and guess what I found? Some bastard used an illegal time machine to come in this specific timeline to assassinate my mother." 

The blonde kept quiet, Haruki kept on rambling. "You won't be dealing with me much longer after I finish my mission in catching that bitch. So be a good Ms. Prince Charming and read the files." 

"Was Honoka happy in the future?" Eli asked, realizing too late that she did.

Haruki's eyes softened, "Actually, I wasn't so sure. Father gave her time to us equally, But sometimes I'd see her have those kind of lonely eyes my friend would often point out likewise to mine." 

Like a twig, Haruki snapped and stood up, "Shit. I need to go back. Remember Ms. Prince Charming, Read the files. Just you and no one else. Delete the data from your computer." 

Haruki left Eli's room after tapping on her watch.

"That brat... Leaving me with this shitty problem." 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Are you sure about this Aly-chan?" Alisa watched as her neice paced back and forth through the portal carrying a bag that was half full, filling it up as she walked around the room.

"Yes Ali-nee. You know I have no other choice but to save mother. Who knows what that fox might do to her?" 

Alyona gritted her teeth, "I can't believe that she got through my system." 

Alisa laughed, it was amusing to watch her neice acting like an immature child. Which was a rare occurrence. 

"Are you sure you don't like her?" 

Alyona scoffed, "Of course not! That fox just seduces and flirts with everyone. I'm not trying to get into that sort of corporal punishment." 

"Wait! Alyona! Don't go!" 

Aly didn't look back as she ran to the portal, "Don't worry Papa! I'll definitely get Mama back!" 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Maki woke up, feeling very warm and comfortable. She woke up, to a very adorable version of a sleeping Honoka being wrapped around in her arms.

She had forgotten for a moment that she fell asleep while talking to Honoka about how to deal with their 'kids', how they'll act towards them and how they'll act towards the other. She could only assume that they both fell asleep while arguing about who would babysit who. 

"Maki-chan... The.. kids.." Honoka was muttering, wanting to wake up through half lidded eyes yet she still buried her face deep into Maki's chest. 

"It's still early Honoka. I'm sure they're both very tired." 

Maki kissed the ginger's forehead, tracing her lips down to Honoka's nose. She smiled as Honoka scrunched up her nose and opened her sleepy eyes to look up to her.

"Morning sleepy head. You okay?" 

Honoka let out her first giggle of the day, "You're so warm Maki-chan. I want to wake up next to you everyday." The arms that were already around Maki's waist tightened only even more. 

Maki felt her face flush at the proposal, "W-we could you know? Wake up like this everyday." 

Another happy giggle, " Maybe, but first we need to check on the girls." Honoka sat up, flashed Maki a smile then left the room.

Maki followed behind, combing her hair with her fingers. 

They arrived outside of Honoka's room, where the two girls most likely slept. 

"Shh... I hear something." Honoka pressed her ear against the door. 

The keys of a piano, playing smoothly and elegantly. The song itself was unfamiliar but Honoka's voice mixed with Maki's sang through the melody. 

"Did we ever sing that Maki-chan?"

Maki shook her head, "I never composed that type of song. Although there's a few sheets that are curiously going in that direction of tune." 

The song ended and Honoka opened the door to see Miku hanging around Haruki's back, with the latter smiling as she closed off her phone.

"Good morning Mother, Father." Haruki greeted, Miku drowsily tried to replicate the greeting.

Honoka walked up to them, to give her daughters a tight hug. 

"Good morning girls. Up for breakfast?" 

Miku's eyes suddenly lit up and she flailed from Haruki's back until Honoka took a hold of her.

"Mama! Your cooking always tastes awesome!" Miku gleefully complimented.

Maki herself never tasted Honoka's home cooking so she looked forward to it with the rest of her kids as she waited in the living room. 

Haruki was on her phone, her eyebrows knitted as she read something. 

Because Miku was in the kitchen with Honoka, possibly pestering (perhaps even helping?) Maki was stuck with her first born.

"Father." Haruki suddenly said, "Have you asked Mother to go on a date with you yet?" 

Her blue eyes were still on the screen so she didn't see Maki's face flushing pink.

"It's an adult matter, You don't have to be in the middle of it." 

Haruki gave a chuckle, one that Maki was already familiar to, "Of course Of course, however I really do want to exist in the future. So make sure she doesn't get snatched by anyone else." 

 

Maki had her fist clutched, "That won't happen. She's mine." 

Then Haruki added an afterthought, "And are you really hers?" 

Maki stood up, her purple eyes blaring, "Of course I am! I wouldn't dream of giving my heart to anyone else!"

Haruki chuckled again, "Yes yes, I just remembered someone from another dimension. One where you're actually pretty dedicated to another person." 

Maki cocked a brow, "Huh? I can't imagine that happening." 

"Thank Gods I didn't go to another dimension by mistake then. Although your daughter from that timeline is actually pretty cute. I might've committed indirect incest you know." 

Maki crossed her arms, "How old are you right now Haruki?" 

"Isn't it rude to ask a lady her age?" A glare from her mother, "Fine whatever, I'm fifteen. I hope I look like it." 

"I'm still older than you then, Right now I'm 21." Maki wore a satisfied smile, "So you really do have to respect me." 

Haruki pouted, "Yeah yeah, You get married at 26. You old ladies." 

Maki was about to bicker back when Honoka called for them. 

They gathered in the small dining area, there were 9 seats, usually reserved for the rest of the group but this time, it was filled with Honoka and Maki's family. 

Miku was attached to Honoka, so she sat on her lap as Honoka fed her. 

Haruki obviously also wanted to be spoiled by her mother, but she laid off and instead teased her father instead. With Maki irritatedly bickering back.

It was a lovely picture of a family, and Honoka felt as though it was just right. 

As right as it felt, all good things need some bad things in-between. 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Nozomi laid a cup of coffee on Eli's desk, She had another cup on her hand, she took a sip as she observed the blonde reading some sort of document on her laptop.

"What's that Elicchi?" 

Eli groaned in reply, "It's that brat's secret file. She said I should take a look." 

Nozomi smiled, "You don't like her?" 

"Not that, She's the one who doesn't like me. Have you seen the way she glared at me?" 

Eli had been reading the files that Haruki had given her. It was mainly filled about her plans. 

Honoka dying in the future suddenly, Resulting with Haruki looking for the culprit, going as far as going back in time where she didn't even exist. 

All of their bios were in there too, just exempting their future selves of course. 

It was pretty useless for Eli, but she still read on in case something was actually hidden in the long paragraphs of trash.

Finally it landed on something interesting. 

" 'Mother and Father has many enemies, some from work, some from our (their children's) enemies. I've had a lead on the killer. It's possible that's it's someone close to Mother's old idol group. Not an insider, but still someone who they've had contact with. I'm not familiar with the others very well, but this lead is the only one I have.' " 

Eli sighed. 

 

It was all messed up and vague. 

This didn't help her understand the situation at all.

But, "Nozomi, call Nico for me. She needs to see this." 

If it meant that there's a chance for Honoka to disappear. 

Eli was going to try the best she could to prevent it.


	4. 02-The Ayase Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The enemy made a move and a new time Traveller arrived.

Honoka had left Miku to Kotori's care and the fashionista was more than just happy to babysit the adorable little girl.  
Maki also left Haruki to Eli's care, She took note of the tension between the two of them but with Nozomi and Nico also there, Maki could only doubt that any kind of fight would happen. 

They had unfinished business, and with a day off from both of their jobs, Honoka and Maki decided to take a very simple first date at the park.

"Honoka, come here." Maki beckoned the ginger over, patting her lap.

They chose a remote location hidden behind the trees and bushes of the park. Honoka giggled, "Are you gonna try something Maki-chan?" 

Maki frowned, "I'm not a perv Honoka." 

Honoka lifted up her shirt halfway, revealing her flat stomach and a lower part of her breasts, "Did I ever tell you about how much I like exciting things Maki-chan?" 

Maki faltered for a second, "N-no. What are you doing Honoka?" 

"Testing your patience Maki-chan." Honoka lifted her shirt off completely, Showing off her pink frilly bra.

Maki smirked, "I don't know, I'm not very known for my patience." Maki reached for Honoka's waist, pulling her down. 

Maki's arms went around Honoka's waist, she gripped her hold tightly. 

Honoka rested her chin on Maki's shoulder, adjusting her seat on Maki's lap. "This is really nice Maki-chan." 

Maki hummed in reply, burrying her nose into Honoka's neck, nipping softly at it. 

The conversation ended with a comfortable silence, with each young woman enjoying the presence of each other. 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Umi paced back and forth, her hands behind her. 

She had been busy in-between her share of recordings and the dojo, that she hadn't had time to check on her childhood friend. Kotori had left her a message earlier about Babysitting the little ginger girl they had met the day before. 

Now the blunnete was stuck waiting outside of Kotori's apartment for the two to get out. 

"Ehehe~! I'm eating lotsa ice cream!" A furball of bright orange shot straight into Umi's knees, causing the young woman to stumble.

"H-huh?" Umi rubbed her ankle and curiously looked at the 'thing' that knocked her over. 

The 'thing' sat up and with deep violets, started to well up infront of the blunnete. 

"Eh?! Ah! Don't cry! I'll buy you ice cream okay?!" Umi panicky hugged the toddler, not seeing the slight smirk that changed within the girl's face. 

"Looks like you're already attached to her Umi-chan." 

Kotori stood by, watching the whole scene. She didn't miss out on the small details, including the mischief that Miku had made. Fortunately enough, she didn't comment on it. 

Umi picked up Miku casually, "She looks and acts like Honoka. I doubt I could have resisted." 

Kotori giggled in response.

The three walked out of Kotori's apartment building and into the busy streets of the city. Miku distracted the two by pointing and asking about everything that had caught her attention. 

"Really? Really? Ice cream will come out of that?" Miku asked, pointing towards the ice cream machine with sheer curiosity.

Miku's whims had led them to the local park, where there were only few visitors roaming around. 

"She's much more how to say this..." Umi brushed Miku's hair with her fingers, "Er.. mischievous? Than Honoka was when she was a child." 

Kotori smiled, "The bravery is there though. I think she's just very adventurous." 

Miku licked her strawberry soft serve with a smile, "Koto-nee's nice to me at home too." She randomly commented. 

It caught the two's attention,  
"Was she?" Umi asked. 

Miku nodded her head, "Koto-nee's really pretty and nice. Lots of guys give her flowers everyday. She says she doesn't want to get married though. Mama told me it was because she was still waiting for someone." 

Kotori's face flushed pink, and she deliberately asked the little girl too,  
"R-really? How did your mama know?" 

Umi listened with confusion, as far as she knew. Kotori never displayed affection for anyone besides her friends. And for romantic feelings, the three of them always shared what they felt. How come she was only hearing about this now? 

"Mama told me to keep it a secret, but.." Miku held up her empty cone, "I can trade for another scoop!" 

Kotori bit her lip then sighed. "Wait for me Umi-chan. I'll just go and get another one." 

Umi stared after Kotori's retreating back, then gave a look at little Miku again. This kid. How clever is she?!

"Not as clever as my Mama!" Miku replied out loud, having a giggle at seeing Umi's bewildered face. 

Kotori was on her way back with another cone when they heard a sudden shriek from further inside of the park. It sounded closely to..

"HONOKA! HONOKA!" Maki's screams reached the two woman's ears. 

Umi and Kotori dropped whatever they were holding and immediately ran after the source of the shout, with Miku running beside them. 

They found Maki crouched with Honoka in her arms, The ginger looked to be asleep and everything seemed normal with her, until they saw the clean, sniper shot straight just close to Honoka's heart. 

Maki's face was red, but she seemed far more calmer than Umi had expected her to be, "Don't worry Don't worry. I already called an ambulance, I covered the wound to stop the bleeding for now with my clothes." 

Her eyes were flaring and she looked outright depressed, "Umi, call Eli and tell her that Haruki has to come to my hospital." 

Maki never noticed Miku shivering nor Kotori sobbing, she only saw Honoka not breathing. She only felt for her pulse that was beating faintly and she only heard the ambulance ringing as they raced Honoka to the hospital. 

"PREPARE THE GODDAMN E.R! CALL MY FATHER AND TELL HIM TO HELP ME THROUGH THIS SURGERY." 

Maki couldn't focus entirely on anything else as she prepped for Honoka's surgery. 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Rin was sitting on her couch wearing only a sports bra and her sweats watching a rerun of her favorite track meet when her door bursted open and an out of breath Hanayo appeared.

"Rin-chan.. Honoka-senpai is in the hospital.. s-shot. We need to g-go." 

Rin pulled on a shirt then grabbed the keys to her car on top of her coffee table.

"Calm down Kayo-chin. Maki-chan's the one who's handling her right? I'm sure it'll be fine." 

Hanayo gritted her teeth, "I know Rin, but I'm not doing any harm in just worrying right?" 

Rin kept silent as they drove to the hospital, she usually knew how to comfort Hanayo she didn't know what to say to her friend when their mutual friend got into a hospital.

They arrived at the hospital and made their way to the waiting room outside of the E.R where Umi, Kotori, Eli, Nico, Nozomi and Miku were all waiting. 

Eli was standing up, her forehead pressing against the wall with her eyes closed, Nozomi stood beside her, one hand on Eli's shoulder. Nico was sitting down with her legs crossed, one foot impatiently tapping on the textiled floor. Umi was also sitting down, her head was down and she seemed to be muttering something while Kotori had Miku on her lap, trying her best not to break down in front of the child. Miku herself was very quiet, with silent tears strolling down her cheeks with Kotori wiping it off with a handkerchief.

"W-what h-happened?" Hanayo managed to stutter out. 

Umi looked up and patted the seats beside her, beckoning for the two to sit. 

"We were out, taking Miku on a stroll around town. We ate some ice cream at the park and just heard Maki's scream. We don't know what really happened. We need to wait for Maki herself to explain." 

Rin looked around, "Where's Maki-chan's daughter or whatever?" 

Eli answered the question instead, her forehead not leaving the wall. "She got enraged and pushed every staff inside the E.R aside from Maki and Maki's father." 

Nico clicked her tongue, "That kid is damn suspicious. I don't trust her even if she does look like their love child." 

Miku got off Kotori and walked over to Nico, holding her hands up for Nico to take her. "Nico-nee." Her eyes looked slightly purply red. 

Nico's eyes softened and she took the girl in her arms, settling her down on her lap. "You okay?" 

Miku rested her head against Nico's chest, "You're warm Nico-nee. You're always warm." 

Nico didn't reply as she stroked Miku's hair, she didn't need to. The toddler slept in her arms as soon as she had settled down. 

Nozomi watched Nico with interest, "She calmed down with you holding her." 

Nico felt calm too, as though the kid had a soothing effect on her. "Yeah, I wonder why." 

"That's because you helped Mother took care of her when she was a child." Haruki responded, she took off her gloves as she appeared from behind the doors. 

Everyone looked at her nervously, "Don't worry, the bullet was fairly thin and it was made to inject some poison into her body. We can thank the idiot of a sniper for missing her heart. I managed to suck it out, but mother won't be waking up so soon. Perhaps tomorrow noon." 

Eli rushed over to Haruki, grabbing her collar as she got close, "Who was it?!" 

Haruki furrowed her eyebrows, "Didn't you read the files?" 

"That told me nothing!" 

Haruki sighed, "Look. I don't know myself but it's someone close. It's someone from my Timeline and it's someone who's most likely holding a big grudge." 

Nico piped up, "Someone like A-RISE? Maybe they were actually mad about losing that love live?" 

Umi shook her head, "No, Tsubasa was genuine with her accepting the loss. I doubt it." 

Haruki also shook her head, "Your group and their group are closely related with a strong powerful relationship in the future. It's not them." 

Hanayo commented something that no one had thought through, "It can be a fan right? Like a crazy obsessed fan?" 

No one had a chance to reply as the room started to suddenly distort. A portal appeared in the middle of the room. With a teenage girl coming right out of it.

Long blonde hair with a streak of silvery orange. Blue sharp eyes, merged with the color of both the sea and the sky. Face oddly similar to Eli, only far more feminine and closer towards Alisa. 

The new girl ran up to Eli, giving the Quarter Russian a big hug. 

Eli looked at her with confusion but awkwardly hugged back. 

Then the girl walked over to Haruki, giving her a sharp slap on the right cheek. 

"I knew you weren't able to handle it! What happened to Mother?!" 

Haruki smiled, seemingly unfazed by the slap, "Come on Alyona, I was busy discussing things with your Father. Plus my parents decided to spend time together. I just didn't expect for them to arrive so fast." 

Alyona slapped Haruki again, "That's for your ignorance. You fox." 

Eli spoke up, her voice shaking.  
"Who are you?" 

Alyona turned to look at the rest of the group, planting a hand on her hip. 

"I'm the first born of Ayase Eli and Ayase Honoka. Ayase Alyona. Nice to meet you all."


	5. 02-02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Kid number Two! (Actually she's Number three but you know what I mean!)

*Ohh… so basically I'm in trouble because you never mentioned that a damn multiverse actually exists.* 

Haruki flinched, even in telephaty Alyona's voice was still sharp.

The four of them, Alyona, Haruki, Eli and now the fuming Maki were sitting across each other in the corner of the cafeteria at the hospital. 

Eli was beside Alyona while Maki was beside Haruki. Anyone who walked by them would just assume they were all sisters by their appearances. 

Maki growled under her breath, "Haruki! Stop playing footsies under the table!" 

Like last time, something in Haruki snapped and she obediently followed Maki's command. 

Eli scratched her chin, "Could anyone explain what's happening here?" 

Alyona smiled softly at Eli then attached an arm around Eli's, "Like I said, you're my papa and the woman who's currently half dead in a room somewhere is my mother." 

Maki growled again. "How?! I thought I was the one who married Honoka in the future!" 

Alyona kicked Haruki's leg from underneath the table, "Let your fox of a daughter explain it." 

Haruki smiled at the 3 of them, looking calm and reserved. "Simply saying, Alyona's from another timeline. One where mother picked Eli-san." 

Eli's hand shook and Alyona saw it, smiling as she did. 

 

"You're saying.. there's a chance that I'll marry Honoka and bear this child?" 

Maki didn't like the flash of hope that appeared in Eli's blue eyes. 

Alyona giggled, "Technically speaking, No. But you can change this path of timeline and make sure the fox doesn't exist." 

Haruki chuckled, "Without my timeline, there's no hope for even any other same sex love child out there to exist." 

"I could always just ask Natsuki, she's cuter than you anyway." Alyona muttered. 

Eli and Maki stared at each other, neither one breaking off her own glare at the other. Something that wasn't there before suddenly fired up inside of them.

"Hahaha~ you're not actually thinking about that right Eli?" Maki laughed, her eyes not going along with her laughter. 

Eli chuckled, suspiciously sounding similar to Haruki's usual chuckles.  
"If there's a chance, I'll take it." 

They glared at each other while their daughters bickered against one another. Neither couple not making any sense nor shutting up until someone slammed a can of beer in the middle of their table. 

"Woooh~ you lot are noisy as hell." Nico opened up the can and took a tiny sip from it. "No one's even bothering to sit and eat at this cafeteria anymore, what's with the doctor of the place glaring down at some political figure." 

Maki gripped her hands into balls of fist and stubbornly shook her head.

Eli looked away and stubbornly shook her head too. 

Alyona squeezed her mother's arm while Haruki patted Maki's shoulder.

"Soooo, with that said." Nico sat beside Maki and looked at Alyona with interest. "How come you look like Alisa more than Eli? And what's with the streak?" 

Alyona subconsciously twirled a strand of streaked orange hair with her fingers, "Er.. I don't know really. But the streak came from my mother. They said this was the only thing I inherited from her."

With a glance at Eli, "I didn't think that even your timeline would be affected Aly. Since it's a direct passage from my timeline after all." Haruki commented, earning another kick from the streaked girl again.

"It's just.. wait." Alyona stood up and took a little size sphere from her pocket, she pressed the big red button on it and then a shimmering field surrounded the group. "Sorry, I just didn't want any unwanted flies to come here." 

"Okay, so Mama was in the middle of her world tour concert at New York when she suddenly,out of the blue, collapsed in the middle of it." Haruki noticed the habit of hair twirling again from Alyona. "20 minutes later, at the best cubicle in the Nishikino Private Hospital, she was pronounced dead." 

Eli's eyes sparked suddenly, "You mentioned you were our first-born. Where's my other kid?" 

Nico took note about Eli's fast acceptance of the situation. She was faster than Maki was, and even then, Maki wasn't still as accustomed to Haruki as Eli was to Alyona. 

Alyona's eyes sparked the same way as Eli's, fiery and cold, "Mother was pregnant at the time, 3 months. When she collapsed and was put into that coma, my sister was pronounced to be dead as well." 

Eli's hand slammed the table, "Even Maki couldn't save her?!" 

Maki's tone was softer than it was earlier, "Eli, calm down." 

Nico's hand went on Eli's shoulder, patting in gently. "Calm down there tiger, I'm sure everything will be fine once we solve the issue here. In OUR timeline." 

"Anyway," Alyona continued. "I checked our system and sure enough Mother was alive in my timeline in her past self. Imagine my surprise when someone else had reopened the portals again and one of the timelines got messed up." 

She looked at Haruki sharply, trying to Pierce the redhead with her glare, "It was you wasn't it? That reopened the portals?" 

Haruki flicked a piece of fry in Alyona's direction, "You got the wrong girl this time, Princess." 

"No I did not! The record said it was from Timeline 302!" Alyona stood her ground. 

Haruki tapped her watch and a hologram of a screenshot appeared on top, Alyona looked at it with Disbelief. 

"Y-you?! No way! I was sure it was you!" 

Haruki looked at Alyona, with disinterest, "Look princess, I had no desire to visit my parents from the past when I was perfectly content in my own time. I'm just here to try and keep mother alive while making sure my father does not act like an idiot and accidentally let mother be taken by some sort of douchebag." 

"You used to visit other timelines a lot though." Alyona replied, sitting back down on her seat. 

Haruki looked away, resting her chin on her hand, "That was when we were children. I intend to grow up Alyona. Unlike you." 

Alyona was about to bite back when Maki had cut in on them, "Haruki, what is your deal with this child?" 

Alyona suddenly blushed red, while Haruki answered indifferently "She's my first love Father. Though speaking about it now, that's awfully indecent of me. Falling in love with my own half blood sister." 

Haruki gave a cold stare at Eli's direction. "Yes.. awfully indecent." 

Nico clicked her tongue, "I've been so curious, but why are you so cold towards Eli, Haruki?" 

Haruki suddenly laughed out loud, clutching her stomach as she did. "Haaah… that's so funny. I haven't laughed that much in weeks Nico-chan." 

Nico looked at her with confusion, "Huh?" 

Haruki smiled, "You see… Well it doesn't matter. I guess it's water under the bridge now. I can get my revenge one way or another ." 

Eli grabbed Haruki's collar from across the table, "What are you getting at brat?!" 

Alyona tugged on Eli's sleeve as Maki took Eli's hands off Haruki. 

Haruki seemed to be unfazed by it all, "I'm not 'getting at' anything. Actually, I should have added 'those' people in the list." 

Alyona's watch suddenly vibrated, "Huh? Another visitor?" 

"What other visitor?" 

Alyona bit her lip, "An unwanted visitor." 

 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
Tsubasa looked around in bewilderment, smiling as she recalled memories. "Damn.. I forgot how this place looked like before they chopped down all the trees." 

Erena nodded in agreement, "Those bastards just couldn't help themselves." 

Anju picked a flower from a nearby bush, "Oh for real? They're real living flowers! I can't believe this." 

The three arrived at the nearby park, too busy looking around to notice the 5 girls who just arrived themselves.

"Care to explain? Which timeline and why you lot are here." Alyona crossed her arms,her voice catching the three girls off guard. 

Tsubasa recovered first, smiling at the girls. "Well, I'm from Timeline 302. I just wanted to send a file to Haruki-chan, but they told me that she went back here. So I just took it upon myself to both visit and deliver." 

Eli, Maki and Nico stood besides the other two time Travellers while staring at Future A-Rise. Tsubasa's hair was still short but she got taller, Anju had longer hair and it was wavier and Erena still looked the same, if not shorter than Tsubasa. They looked to be fitter, much more healthier. 

Haruki stepped forward, "You managed to get it?" 

Erena answered for Tsubasa, "Yes we did, But please destroy it after you read it. They'll be able to trace us with this, and I honestly don't want to be included anymore." 

Anju walked over closer to Haruki, pressing her body to her, "You have to come home quickly Haru-chan. We all missed you." 

Eli cocked a brow. 'What the hell?'  
Maki similarly frowned, 'The heck?' 

Alyona sighed and shook her head, "Now that's done and over with. Please go home. I can't have anything messing up with this Passage too much." 

The three nodded their heads and opened up a portal home, however before Tsubasa disappeared completely, "I'm just going to warn you guys but, I think the other timelines are going to be warped as well." 

Nico finally joined in, "What do you mean?" 

Tsubasa glanced away, " What I mean is, My child or your child would probably visit and interfere with this Passage. This version of Honoka is very special." 

The portal closed quickly and Nico didn't manage to catch what Tsubasa said clearly. 

Nico looked at the four of them, Both mothers and daughters alike. "What the hell did she mean?" 

And all they could offer her in response was a unsure shrug.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 

Honoka woke up, feeling groggy and heavy. Actually, there was something heavy that was laying beside her. She turned her head to see a wave of long blonde hair, much more golden than her Eli-senpai's. The person was facing the other way, so Honoka couldn't get a peak at what she looked like. 

"She just fell asleep." The voice said, startling Honoka and actually waking up the girl beside her. 

"Er??! Oh! Sorry sorry. I'm sorry for falling asleep on you mother." The girl looked at Honoka and she saw her own blue irises staring back at her. A streak of silvery orange with the blonde hair and a face that looked like Eli's little sister, Alisa.

"Excuse me?" Honoka asked in confusion, in contrast to the girl calling her 'mother.' 

Eli smiled gently, watching the two meet face to face was really interesting. 

Alyona sat up properly, taking Honoka's hands in her own and squeezing them. "My name's Ayase Alyona. First born of Ayase Eli and Ayase Honoka." 

Instead of freaking out like Eli expected for Honoka to act, Honoka instead wrapped her arms around Alyona's neck. Surprising both blondes at once. 

"I'm sorry, I'm still confused but I felt like giving you a hug." Honoka muttered, "You looked like you needed one." 

Eli nodded her head at Alyona, before locking the door of the room. Alyona broke down in tears and hugged Honoka tightly, "Mama.. Mama.. I'm so glad to see you alive.. I-im Sorry for not being ab-ble to h-help you." The streaked girl's words were being jumbled up, but Honoka understood them anyway. 

She stroked Alyona's head,then rubbed her back gently as well. "There.. there.. I forgive you. It's not your fault. It's never going to be your responsibility all right?" 

Honoka's caressing voice soothed Alyona but her tears didn't stop flowing down. "Y-you and P-papa weren't in good terms and I-i just wanted to help. B-but before I could, Y-you just went and left u-us." 

Honoka looked at Eli with confusion, Eli looking back at her with equal confusion as well.

Alyona hugged Honoka tightly, not releasing her grip even as she fell asleep in Honoka's arms. 

"She looks like Alisa." Eli commented, watching the two with satisfaction.

Honoka nodded, "She does. Although she has this streak going on as well." 

Eli looked at Honoka who refused to meet her gaze, "Honoka. How does she make you feel?" 

"Alyona-chan? Honestly, I'm just happy. I think I made her upset in the future and that makes me a little sad." 

The blonde walked her way slowly towards Honoka, "Honoka. I'm in-lo-" 

Honoka cleared her throat, interrupting Eli on purpose. "Eli-senpai, Please not now. I want to focus on these children's needs before my own." 

Eli stood there, with a slight frown on her face, "But! You're dating Maki!" 

"I am not! I told her that I wanted to put the children up first!" 

Their voices were shouted in whispers, Alyona stirred in her sleep although only a little bit disturbed by the noise.

Eli walked closer until she was facing Honoka, she stooped down a bit for their faces to be close. "I just want to be sure that she exists in our future together." 

Honoka sighed, then without warning, grabbed Eli's face,crashing her lips with the blonde's. 

"Ho…no..ka.."  
Eli breathed in between kisses. 

Honoka's tongue went straight into Eli's mouth, exploring every inch of it. 

And for the first time in Eli's life, She felt her knees weakening and the life out of her flowing out. She followed Honoka's lead and within seconds she became a mess of gasps, moans and low growls. 

Alyona stirred in her sleep again, making Honoka push Eli away just in time before their Future daughter woke up.

Alyona rubbed her eyes, feeling drowsy as she noticed Eli with a flushed face and a sweaty neck. 

"Is everything alright?" 

Honoka cracked a tired smile, "Yeah. Everything's just fine." 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Kotori looked at Haruki, admiring her looks that were like Maki's, only evolved into another hotter being. 

"I never considered a crazy fan as one of the suspects," Haruki thought out loud, tapping on her watch.

Hanayo looked at the hologram with interest, "Do you have just everything in there?" 

Haruki moved a bit closer to Hanayo to give her a closer look, "Yeah, Wifi, Music, camera, a mic. Just about everything." 

"Was there a crazy fan that you noticed Haruki-chan?" Kotori asked.

Haruki looked up at the ceiling, "If anything, Father would have been mother's biggest fan. But I guess it rules her out." 

Miku appeared, running in the room with Rin chasing after her. "Miku-chan! The Tiger's gonna catch you Nya!" 

Miku giggled, running around in circles inside the room. "TIGERS SAY ROWR RIN-CHAN!" 

Rin finally catched up to the toddler, scooping her up in her arms. "Kitties are cuter than tigers nya!" 

Maki entered after them, looking very tired and stressed. With Nico and Nozomi behind her.

"What's wrong Maki-chan?" 

Maki sat at one of the recliners and closed her eyes as she leaned back, "Eli has a child with Honoka." She said, almost in a whisper.

Kotori stood up from her seat, "What?!" 

"I know I know. Its something to freak out about." Maki sighed, "I just forgot for a moment that Honoka's never truly mine." 

Umi walked into the room, looking very troubled. 

"What's wrong with you Umi-chan?" 

Umi bit the inside of cheek, "Nothing, just thinking about Honoka that's all." 

Nico stared at her with suspicioun. "Huh? We're all worried for her and we don't look like you." 

Nozomi patted Nico's shoulder, "She's just troubled Nico-cchi. Lay off her." 

Umi smiled gratefully towards Nozomi, then left the room. 

She didn't notice Haruki look at her with equal suspicioun as Nico did.

"They weren't very close in the future anymore…" Haruki muttered. 

Kotori looked at her, "Huh??" 

"Never mind. I'm sure it's nothing." 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Meanwhile at the Sonoda residence,  
Two girls of the same height and the same face stood facing a brick of walls. 

A shout of warning then the brick of walls got shattered apart.

One half golden honey and the other half Sweet Baby blue.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•


	6. 02-03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the mysteries get unraveled in this chapter. Mainly, Honoka's pursuer.

"Fuck… this is painful." 

Maki and Eli both looked at everything else but at each other as they sat next to the other inside's Honoka's hospital room. The ginger herself was humming happily as she sipped her cup of tea.

It was an awkward atmosphere and it didn't help as Honoka's happy aura suddenly turned airy dark. 

"W-whats up Honoka?" Eli asked, suddenly feeling nervous about Honoka's 180° degree turn of mood. 

Honoka continued to sip her cup, smiling at the two without any replying immediately. 

The other girls had gone home, due to Honoka's scolding. When they had visited her with bags under their eyes and raspy voices, Honoka scowled at them and sent them home. The three kids had insisted that they were closest to Kotori so they went to her apartment to rest. 

Maki stood up and made a move to go closer towards Honoka but the ginger held up a hand to stop her, "Stop right there Maki-chan." 

"Huh?" 

Honoka placed her cup on the desk beside her bed, "I want you two to fess up."

 

"Fess up?" Eli scratched her chin, feeling confuzzled about the situation.

"Yes fess up." Honoka's blue eyes were glinting the same feiry way as Alyona's had. 

Maki cleared her throat, "Er… is this about our feelings? Because you know how much I l-love you Honoka." 

Eli jumped straight in, not wanting to be waved aside. "I love Honoka more than anything! I tried to tell you earlier!" 

Both girls had burning red faces as they confessed once again towards their beloved, however Honoka looked much more annoyed rather than embarrassed or touched.

"I'm not talking about that. I'm perfectly aware. But for now, let's be adults and actually talk about the obvious situation." Maki and Eli received shock at Honoka's mature tone. They never heard her snap like that in the past, save for a few ridiculous instances of course. "I need to know what's happening. Why this" Honoka pressed a finger to her wounded spot, "Happened to me." 

The redhead responded with a hurried voice, "Someone's out there to kill you." 

"Huh?" 

Maki repeated her previous reply, "I said, someone's out there to kill you." 

"No kidding. But who and why? I haven't exactly made enemies with anyone." 

Eli leaned back against her seat, "That's what we're trying to figure out." 

"So that's why the kids are here? To protect me or something?" Honoka asked, seemingly irritated.

"Well yes," said Maki. "I mean why else would they go back here for? I'm sure there's a lot of complicated rules for going back in time. They could cause large changes with little effort."

Honoka crossed her arms, "They need to go back. We can figure this out on our own." Maki raised an eyebrow, "They have people back there worrying for them." 

"I'm sure they're here because they believe you're more important above other things Honoka." Eli replied. 

"Look." Honoka pressed her fingers against her Temple, "Whatever happened to my future self wasn't their fault. If anything, it was mine. I don't want them wasting their time like this. They have a life of their own!" 

Maki gritted her teeth, "They won't have that life if you die now!" 

"I'm not that fragile Maki-chan." Honoka grinned, showing off a goofy smile. "At least not as much as you think I am." 

"Let's just compromised, The kids stay and we look after them, " Eli declared. Honoka and Maki nodded in agreement. " I still have one worry to address." 

Honoka sighed, "Let's not talk about our own love lives right now. I appreciate it but really, I want to focus on the kids for now." 

Eli felt like a rock was shoved down her throat with the lump she gulped down, "At least give us something to hold unto Honoka." 

The ginger glanced at the window that was next to her, the peaceful park where she got shot stared back at her. "Alright. How about this? After everything is over. I'll be sure to thoroughly discuss it with you guys. That Enough?" 

Maki shook her head, "No not really, " She stood up and walked over to Honoka, hunger evident in her eyes.

She stooped down and grabbed Honoka's face with both hands, shoving their lips together into a well-deserved, Rough,passionate kiss. Maki controlled the entire kiss, greed and lust with affection mix into it. When she finished, Eli shoved her gently to the side to take her own portion of Honoka's love. 

Eli's kiss was far more gentle, like savoring vanilla ice cream on a hot summer day. Her hands had crept up to Honoka's waist and the latter had wrapped her arms around Eli's neck. There were no dominant person, Honoka simply followed Eli's movements. With a satisfied last peck, Eli moved away to catch her breath. 

Honoka licked her lips, "You're both pervs. In different ways but both the same." 

Maki smirked and Eli chuckled. 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Kotori's concern over her childhood friend got buried under her stress again as she talked to the three kids that were her eventual neices.

Miku had took some of her fabric and started to play with them while Alyona took old albums out and gushed about her mother's childhood cuteness. Haruki herself casually made her way to Kotori's kitchen and took the freshly baked cookies that Kotori had done. They looked right at home with the way they moved.

"Um.. is there anything in particular you girls want?" Kotori asked, expecting for them to ask for food and drinks.

Miku ignored her as she continued to sew the fabric she had with alarming skill. Alyona however, giggled and gestured for the fashionista to sit beside her. "Are you now aware of your feelings Koto-nee? Or was it earlier than this? I forgot about the specific time." 

"Eh?" 

"Oh you know," Alyonaflipped to another page. "Your like, crush." 

Haruki wandered into the room with cookies on a plate, she handed one to the busy toddler and then plopped down next to Kotori, "Are you seriously asking her about that princess? You know this version of Koto-nee is far more timid than our Koto-nee." 

Kotori smiled at them both, "What are you both talking about?" 

"Your crush." They replied in unison.

Alyonagiggled again as she spotted a silly picture of Honoka in her grade school outfit, "It's okay to vent out on us. It's not like we don't know. We won't tell anyone else either." 

Haruki nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah! And besides, with the different timelines. It's not like you actually haven't fulfilled that crush Koto-nee." 

Alyonaslapped Haruki's thigh, giving the redhead her signature icy glare. "Let's not mess up anymore than we need to." 

Kotori had stiffened up, several questions popped through her head as she heard the two girls try to persuade her to open up.

"Where did you learn about it?" Kotori asked, already terrified of the answer.

"You told us about it." They both answered in unison again.

"You told me about it when I sought advice from you Koto-nee," Haruki added, "It was a fun confession." 

Alyona had a faint blush on her cheeks, "You told me about it during one of my tantrums during middle school. Gah! It's embarrassing!" 

Kotori looked over at Miku, who was still very uninterested in their conversation. 

Kotori sighed, "I don't know what to do. I love her so much." There was a pang in her chest as she confessed her bottled up feelings. "With everything's that's going on. It's all so hard!" 

Alyona and Haruki looked at each other, then smiled. "She told us that she actually had a crush on you. If that helps. Of course we're from different timelines so the crush had disappeared, but it was there. On both times." 

Kotori looked up, tears threatening to flow out of her golden hazel eyes. "Really? When was it?" 

Haruki chuckled, "Er…? Middle school to High school?" 

Alyona twirled a strand of her hair around her finger, "You're denser than you thought aren't you Koto-nee?" 

 

"We can't really interfere more than this, but I'm just gonna put it out here Koto-nee. She loves you. Probably as much as you love her." Alyona said, her lips pulling up into a smile.

"Take the little bit of courage you have Koto-nee," Haruki added, "I for one, know you deserve her." 

Kotori gratefully hugged the two, feeling both happy and guilty at the same time. 

"Thank you so much for this." Kotori sighed, "I'm not sure how, but I'll figure it out." 

Kotori walked out of the room, then into the balcony of her apartment. 

"Honoka-chan.."

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 

Nico chugged down another glass of beer as she went through the file that Eli had earlier lent to her (the original one was destroyed, courtesy to Haruki) and the file that Tsubasa handed over to Haruki was also given to her (the copy at least. Seriously the kid had a fetish for breaking stuff). 

It was all very straightforward. Honoka was in trouble, this version of her died and then another one was just recorded at the same time as Eli's kid had arrived here. 

Tsubasa made a report of it, it also recorded the things that changed while the kids had moved back in the past. They weren't very big changes, just subtle ones that Nico was far too bored to mention. 

The "they" that Tsubasa mentioned, was probably the government in the future. Although to be honest, Nico had already assumed that Eli was the one that was controlling it. 

"Hmm.. Maki's kids, Eli's child. For fucks sake, don't tell me it's Umi's kids that are going to visit next." 

Nico had a boundary tied to her, so she always felt the need to stray away from over intimate relationships, instead, she watched her friends gush over their love lives. 

She already noticed Umi's affection for the ginger, Eli's doting infatuation and Maki's overly passive crush. 

The three were fixated on Honoka since highschool, the latter herself noticed it too, (There were lots of signs that she did.) Although instead of returning their feelings. Honoka had ran away from them. She never confronted the three and chose to live everyday, ignoring their wants and needs.

Until her future kids with them decided to visit at least. 

Nico felt like she and Honoka had the same idea. 

The same feeling of no interest in love. It felt like it was too complicated, you would get hurt so easily and you'd love the person for the dumbest reason. Nico couldn't get why it was so much fun for other people to fall in and out of love.

Nico and Maki had always been close since she had approached the Nishikino princess in Maki's freshman year. They both had wanted something that was out of their reach and somewhat just bonded through that. So it wasn't no surprise that Nico was the first to notice Maki's obsession over the ginger.

Honoka and Nico themselves weren't that close but whenever Honoka needed an opinion where bullshit wasn't mix in it, she'd go to Nico for a hit on the nail advice. 

"So… Honoka's this famous in the future huh?" 

Nico was entirely enamored with Honoka's profile. Her future success was embedded in the report. After graduating from College with a course of musical arts, Honoka had gathered the group for one last live reunion. Then after that, she decided to take off and live in New York with her identity hidden. She build up a reputation with her voice, (she had mastered English enough to sing it with different genres) then came back to Japan at age 25, which was weird since Her Honoka at this time didn't actually go to college, instead she had focused on coaching different school idols plus staying with the group with their regular recordings and concerts. 

After she came back, Future Honoka had been bombarded with reporters with questions about her disappearance, added with the female Japanese singer who made it big overseas. 

After that, Honoka had started to rekindle her popularity in Japan. As a regular idol. She sang alone in her big stage, performing in front of different audiences. She appeared on T.V shows, Movies and Films, Regular guest on radio talks. She partnered up with other famous idols, (usually with the group whenever they weren't busy with their regular jobs) and foreigner celebrities. Honoka was also a regular judge during Love Live. 

It was all very interesting, other than Honoka's future success, the other girls were only describes with very little detail as possible. 

"Oh?" Nico's Ruby eyes glinted as she found one sentence that made her doubt everything that she knew about the ginger.

" 'Under one of the interviews that Kousaka Honoka had participated in, The famous idol liked to keep things vague and confusing however in the magazine 'SweeTCandy' the interviewer asked about the ginger's love life, on which she replied and I qoute 'To be honest, I followed the love of my life to New York, however due to things not going the way I planned. I am now single.' Who is this mysterious lover?' " 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Geez. This is starting to get boring." 

A woman with velvet maroon hair stood at the top of one of the heighest buildings in Tokyo. She looked down with a bored frown. 

"Hmm… Maybe I should go visit darling~ <3" 

With a tap on her belt, the woman disappeared then reappeared outside the door Of Kousaka Honoka's private room.

There were voices inside and as the stranger switched outfits to a nurse one, She listened in on the conversation with a smile on her face.

She could recognize the first voice, it was her beloved. With binoculars that had x-ray vision, she looked through the door and observed the conversation between the two girls.

"What do you think of the situation Nozomi-chan?" Honoka asked. 

Nozomi didn't reply immediately instead she sat on the edge of Honoka's bed. "Well, it's all really confusing and messed up." 

"No shit." The stranger giggled as she heard the younger version of her beloved cussed out. "Ugh. This just messed up our plans Nozomi-chan." 

Honoka pouted, something that both girls, friend and stranger alike smiled at. 

"It can wait Honoka-chan. Although it is going to be quite stifling after the kids go back home." Nozomi had a small smile on her face as she inched closer to Honoka.

Honoka frowned then pulled Nozomi to her, diving her face into her senior's chest. "I feel so guilty too." 

"On which part exactly?" 

"Just about everything." Honoka squeezed Nozomi's chest, enjoying the softness of it. "I didn't really expected for this to happen you know." 

Nozomi giggled as Honoka's absentmindedness of playing with her chest tickled her. "Neither have I, but it's all very amusing to watch." 

"That's mean!" Honoka looked over to the glass window that showed the night view of the park just beside the hospital. It was a peaceful evening with some stars twinkling in the sky. "I would have wanted to go outside and take a stroll. Unfortunately Maki said it was too dangerous for me to do so." 

"I agree with her," Nozomi replied, "This person had scary accuracy Honoka-chan. I think that first shot was a warning of some sort. He could have easily shot your heart."

Honoka shuddered as she subconsciously rubbed her wound through her hospital clothes, "Y-yeah. But I still think we can take them out without the kids doing it for us!" 

Nozomi chuckled at Honoka's determined silly expression. Always the reckless Trainwreck. "Maybe. But I personally appreciate them being here." 

The stranger outside sighed in a satisfied way as she watched the two snuggle. They were clearly in an intimate relationship, but however close they were for now. Everything's bound to fuck it up, one way or another.

The stranger checked her watch then smiled as she saw the time, she opened the door to two startled women quickly separating from each other. "Pardon me, visiting hours are over. Please leave the building now." 

Nozomi raised an eyebrow as she saw the woman who looked very familiar to her, although she shrugged it off as she kissed Honoka goodbye and goodnight on the cheek.

Honoka herself was transfixed on the woman. She had an exotic vibe to her, somewhat alluring and seductive. And as the lights in her room were shut off, she slept through the night with thoughts of the attractive nurse bombarding her mind. 

The night itself for everybody else was uneventful, but for the stranger with velvet hair, it was absolutely one of the exciting things she had experienced in life. It was probably next to the experience of her losing her virginity.

Before she entered the room completely, she took out a Lazer pointer and threw it inside the room. It activated and anything that had a camera and a microphone was shut off. After being convinced that the coast was clear, she entered the room then locked the door. Her face turned into ecstasy as she approached the sleeping ginger.

With a spray in her hand, she sprayed the ginger once with it. Making Honoka fall into a deeper sleep, giving the stranger the opportunity to roam free.

She observed Honoka's face first, "I wish I had met you when you were this young Hono-cchi. You're absolutely adorable." 

She traced a finger from Honoka's nose, to her lips then down to her neck. Honoka looked so vulnerable, so fragile. 

"Pardon me," The stranger took off her sandals as she got on the bed and straddled Honoka's lap. "Ahh.. it's still the best place to sit down after all this time." 

She opened Honoka's dressing gown with one swift swipe of her finger. Honoka wore a simple orange bra with bows. The stranger chuckled as she unclasped it from the front.

"Kawaii… they look so tiny compared to my Honoka." Velvet Stranger licked her lips before diving straight into Honoka's chest and sucking on one of her nipples. 

The ginger moaned in her sleep and tried to stir away, but the stranger's weight made her keep her position. 

After having her fill with Honoka's right nipple, Velvet stranger moved to the left. "I guess her sensitive spots would be the same no matter what timeline she's from." Her voice vibrated and added to the stimulation the ginger was already feeling.

Velvet Stranger moved one hand to slip into Honoka's panties, which were already very moist. She chuckled as she worked her fingers into fingering and rubbing the swollen spot in between Honoka's legs.

Honoka was releasing moans and mewls, her voice getting ragged as she felt herself get aroused in her sleep. She tried to stir herself again, but again the weight of the stranger made her stay in the same position. 

Velvet Stranger took her lips away from Honoka's breasts and then moved them to a sensitive spot on Honoka's neck. 

She nipped and licked as her fingers brought Honoka to an orgasm, finishing with leaving her a love bite on the neck. 

Velvet Stranger chuckled as she got off Honoka and observed her work.

Honoka had a messed-up-but-really-hot look. Her hair fell to her face with sweat sticking to them, her breathing was off rythm, and by the stranger's own opinion it looked like her lips just wanted a kiss.

So she stooped down to give the ginger a chaste one on the lips.

She giggled as Honoka moaned simply from that quick peck. 

"No mater what version, I'd still be the best lover for you Honoka." 

Velvet Stranger smiled again, she took one look at Honoka before injecting something into her I.V bag. 

"Though seriously, this version needs to go. You're ruining everything else,love." Velvet Stranger pouted as she stooped down to give the ginger another kiss. "I still love you anyway." 

 

As the stranger went on her way, Honoka was left craving for the touch of some person she didn't knew. 

And the morning after wasn't as better as her regular nurse shrieked at the sight of Honoka with rashes popping all over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't know where to take the story after the last chapter, I had about three majot exams during the week and couldn't pick up my phone to add more to the chapter. Although honestly, I had the ideas floating around me. 
> 
> I hope this chapter clears up (or probably mess up) the story for you.
> 
> Oh God. I don't know if my antagonist is an OC or from somewhere else.


	7. 03- Yazawa Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No villian in this chapter, just some love, love, love.

The morning was spent in a fury. With two of Honoka's already approved would be fiance's arguing whether it was better to hide Honoka in one of their houses or to hire guards to protect the room. It ended up with the first choice winning. 

Haruki and Alyona had been in twisted workaholic mode as they tried to find the cause then the cure to Honoka's abnormal Condition. 

As Honoka was moved to Maki's private apartment out in the sticks of Tokyo, the rest of the group not including Eli and the two teenager girls had spent their own time packing up whatever was necessary for Honoka to survive without heading outside ever again (for at least a few weeks at least). Miku had to stay in Kotori's care, they had to hid the fact that another attempt on her mother's life was done. 

Nico, out of all people, pulled Rin with her as she fought with Maki to stay and guard the ginger with them. 

Now, with Rin uncomfortably leaning against the wall outside of Honoka's new room. Nico, Haruki, Maki and Alyona were inside, observing Honoka as she breathed normally through the Oxygen mask that the teenage girls had insisted she should wear.

"Nozomi was last seen with Honoka," Nico started. "I highly doubt that she did this though." 

Maki shook her head, "I was last to check in on her last night after Nozomi left. She looked fine when I saw her." 

Haruki sighed as she tapped on her watch, swiping through the hologram that showed her laboratory on her mother. "Mother was sexually assaulted as well. Signs of Arousal liquid on her genital, a foreign dna sample was left from there. Also the love bite on the crook of her neck." 

Maki looked ready to kill someone, "What the heck?! How come the Cameras didn't catch anyone going inside??" 

Alyona similarly sighed, swiping through her own hologram. "Luckily the poison that was inserted in mother's system wasn't as deadly as Haruki and I thought it to be. A simple fix to stop Mother's heart if it wasn't detected in the next 8 hours. The suspect must've slipped in the wrong dose." 

Nico crossed her arms, " I also doubt that. We found Honoka exactly 6 hours later, 2 hours were enough to extract the poison. I'm sure this bastard's just playing with us."

 

Maki sat down on one of the chairs in the room, brushing her fingers through her red hair, "The biggest priority right now is to keep Honoka safe. And for her whereabouts to be hidden. I already ordered Umi to shake the reporters off. But we all know it's not going to last long." 

 

Umi had been strangely absent-minded the past few couple of days, she was back on her feet as she Honoka in a monstrous state. Right now, she was doing her best to distact the media off the Idol Goddess. 

 

Nico frowned slightly as she sat beside Honoka's bed, taking one hold of the ginger's hand, "I'm really sorry for not looking out for you more Honoka." She muttered, not loud enough for anyone to hear. 

Haruki rubbed her temples, "I just got a hold of someone too. Timeline 306 Toujou Violet, her version just disappeared the other day." 

"Timeline 302, Timeline 305 and Timeline 306. This is ridiculous." Alyona spoke up, "Is violet-nee coming over as well?" 

Maki stood up from her seat, startling the two kids. "Wait wait wait. By Toujou? Who's the other mom?!"

"Mother of course?" Alyona replied, surprised at the fact that it even shocked Maki anymore. "There's a lot of different timelines, if I was born between a different mom from you and mother, some different kid would be born from another pair as well." 

Nico groaned, "I wonder who the flirt between them was." Honoka stirred slightly, gripping a bit harder unto Nico's hand. "Although I guess Honoka does attract nonchalantly." 

Maki watched Nico with a sharp eye, "I understand. If what Alyona says is the fact, then I'd be betting everyone in the group has been once or twice attracted to her."

Nico didn't look at her as she rubbed her thumb on Honoka's knuckle, "I guess. It's not a shocker anymore is it?" 

Haruki sighed from across the room. "I need to go out and get Koto-nee and the others. Alyona should be enough for protection if anything happens here." 

Maki and Nico nodded their heads in affirmation while Alyona closed the door after Haruki.

"Hey Haruki-chan," Rin greeted the redhead as she exited Honoka's room. The young ginger grinned at her, obviously tired because of the lack of sleep from the night before and the morning after, "Can you tell Kayo-chin to bring my pillow? I forgot my phone back home." 

Haruki smiled back, her tiredness not as apparent as Rin's. "Yes, I'll be sure to mention it." 

 

As Rin watched Haruki leave, her back slumped against the wall. With both hands covering her face, she held back the lump that was in her throat and shuddered as the painful pang in her chest came back again. 

"Honoka-chan is… Kayo-chin.. hurry."

•~•~•~•~•~•

The ride between going back to Tokyo to pick up her mother's friends and her sister was suffocating for Haruki. She was failing on her promise. She didn't manage to protect her mother, not just once but three times. 

However, someone needed to keep a calm heart and level headed mind. So Haruki, who was already used to suppressing feelings at the back of her mind, chose that role for everyone. 

 

She met up with the group who waited for her at the train station. 

Nozomi was carrying 3 large suitcases (Their clothes), Hanayo was carrying loads of plastic bags (The food) and a pillow (Rin's) , Kotori was holding Miku on one arm and another large suitcase on another (Medical supplies). Umi was standing with 2 large suitcases (Necessary Gadgets) and one large bag (Necessities like toothbrushes). 

Haruki smiled at them before helping each one out of their luggage. "Everyone ready?" 

With everyone piling in the car, (Kotori sat next to Haruki with Miku on her lap and the 3 other women sat next to each other at the back.) Haruki started the car and made her way back to Maki's apartment.

"How was Honoka?" Umi asked,her hands were on her thighs. 

"She's stable at the moment. Alyona, Mother (god, it's confusing.) And Nico-nee are there, watching her. Rin-chan's guarding outside." 

Hanayo watched the scenery that passed by, "Rin-chan is? That must be hard for her." 

Nozomi was on the other side of Umi, similarly watching the scenery, "As it is for everyone else. Has Elicchi been doing nothing at all while she's there?" 

Haruki chuckled, "Eli-san has been busy. She's downstairs at the basement looking at house's architecture plan. I'm going to have to travel back to Tokyo later for the supplies to be ordered and taken." 

Kotori was fast asleep with Miku as soon as they had started the journey. Haruki envied her, even though she understood the situation perfectly.

From building to mountains and forests, the car drove with only by itself. The road was empty and no other living being could be heard other than birds chirping as they got along. 

"Is it a good thing or a bad thing?" Hanayo muttered.

Nozomi picked up on it, "Depends on the circumstances Hanayo-chan. For us it's a whole 50/50." 

Haruki joined in on their concerns, "For safety, I think mother would be safer here where we can monitor everything and not get some Strangers involved."

"We also can't take her out faster if anything drastic happened." 

It turned quiet. 

Not because the conversation was cut short due to awkward agreement. But because they heard a large crash. 

"What was that.…?" Kotori asked as she woke up from the crunching noise.

"A tree falling…" Haruki replied, her voice down into a whisper.

 

Another creaking noise made the group turn their heads, just infront of them. A large tree began to fall. 

Haruki hastily stepped on the pedal, making the tires squeak then stop. Just in time in front of the fallen tree.

Haruki stepped out and looked over the blocked pathway, before she could see the whole thing, someone climbed on top of the trunk of it. 

"Mate!!" She shouted before jumping down and landing at Haruki's side. 

"Oh for fuc-, why did you come here?!" Haruki raised her voice. Attracting the other women inside the car to look outside. 

The stranger gave a mischievous smile as a reply, much to Haruki's already suffering state. 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"We're homeeeeeeee…!" Haruki announced as she opened the door while holding unto the 4 suitcases at once. 

Alyona greeted them, taking some of the luggage and guding them to different rooms. 

She noticed the new kid who just arrived, "Oh for fuc-, Why is she here?!" She glared at Haruki, who shrugged her shoulders in reply. 

"Hm?, Who's that?" Honoka appeared from the top of the staircase with Maki and Nico holding her hands as she climbed down.

The kid had Raven jacked black hair, it was tied up in a messy ponytail and her eyes were half Ruby half cerulean. She wore leather black shorts that had two pistol holsters at each side, one was red and the other was blue. She had a black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath, a knife holster wrapped across her shoulder down to her chest, with another one strapped to her right thigh. She was only a bit shorter than Nico.

"Mom!" She ran up to Honoka and in an instant stole her away from Maki and Nico. She held the ginger in her arms. 

"Mom..?" Maki, Nico and Honoka repeated.

The kid grinned before pulling Nico to them using a thin metallic rope that shot out of her watch, "And this here's my Mother." 

"Huh..?" Maki repeated again.

"Oh and I'm Yazawa Nonoka! The first born between Yazawa Nico and Yazawa Honoka from Timeline 308!" 

Honoka who was in Nonoka's arms squealed as Nonoka kissed her forehead. She looked at Honoka with both blue and Ruby eyes. "I'm glad you're safe Mom. I would have killed those two if they had failed at their one job." 

Haruki exited first from the room in a hurried fashion, "Ohhhhh! I have to check out mother's medicinal reports, gotta go!" 

Alyona disappeared after her, "I gotta go and check up on Mom. Bet she needs some help!" 

Maki, who couldn't believe that one arrogant, hard headed Haruki and another Blazing fury Alyona escaped from the room, stared at the short Nonoka with disbelief flashed on her face.

She excused herself, face palming. "I-i need to go. Use Honoka's room if you need to. Just ring me up after you're done." 

 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Nico who watched as her daughter purred against Honoka while rubbing cheeks sighed, "What the hell is happening?" 

Honoka who felt comfortably content with the skinship she was receiving from the two eye colored girl giggled, "I guess I married you in some other place Nico-chan." 

Nico pushed back the joy she felt as Honoka said that and faced the girl who looked a lot like her, "Okay so, like. Can you tell us why you're here?" 

Nonoka looked up from Cuddling her mother, "Er.. same reason as every other love child that's here?" 

"You mean I died in your time?" Honoka replied, ignoring the fact that it was her own death.

"Yeah, it was weird." Nonoka held up Honoka's wrist and placed a peck on it. "You were happily performing with Mother then suddenly just crashed in the middle of it." 

"Aunt Maki tried her best to bring you back, every method was tried but you just stopped breathing without any reason to." Nonoka placed another peck on Honoka's other wrist, "You weren't sleep deprived, hydrated, depressed, suicidal. You didn't carry any kind of disease. Perfectly physically and mentally healthy. How come you just fainted like that? In live television no less." 

"So," Nonoka continued, "I checked up on the portals. Oh boy oh boy when I found out that Timeline 302,305 and 306 were in a mess. I just had to find that brats who were hiding in this one."

Nico touched the holster that was on Nonoka's thigh, "And what's with these things?" 

Nonoka laughed and took the knife from it's packet. It was a knife that had a space for a hand and knuckles to hold unto to. There was also a small nail coming out from the end of the handle "It's a customized Trench knife," the knife itself looked sharp, and the brass knuckles had small nails coming our from each bump. There was an initial at the handle of the knife 'Y.N'.

"Mother made it while she was in the process of her younger years with Mom.  
Then passed it unto me after thoroughly training me in martial arts." 

Honoka looked at Nico with wide eyes, "You can do martial arts?" 

Nico shrugged, "Just the basics, nothing so jaw dropping."

"And the guns?" Honoka curiously asked. 

Nonoka took out each gun, they were identical in design but one was blue and the other was red. "They're old HK45 pistols, however I tried to modify them with the help of mother during my recent birthday." 

"Do they shoot out unique bullets?" Nico took the red gun from Nonoka, and aimed at at the wall across from them. 

Nonoka hummed, "Well. Yes, everything is bound to be unique once it comes back in time. The red gun shoots out explosive bullets. While the blue gun shoots out paralysis poison, once it enters their system, it'll freeze out the nerves and muscles."

Honoka snapped her fingers, "Like that bullet that shot me!" 

Nonoka squinted as she questioned her mother, "You were shot with paralysis poison?" 

"I wasn't able to move, not even my eyelids after it. Haruki-chan said it was that type of poison." 

Nonoka stood up, with a terrifying smile, she left the room. "I'm just gonna go and ask dear Haru-chan a question." 

 

For a small kid, she carried a whole nother level of killing intent. 

Nico laid down on her back, "I'm sure im not that scary." 

Honoka giggled, "Well... Small people tend to be scarier when they're angry." 

Nico frowned at Honoka, "Exactly my point." 

Honoka laid down next to Nico, "Were you worried about something?" 

Nico scoffed at the question, "Who's not worried nowadays? You're getting killed and some random children come up to us with ridiculous ideas. Only someone so inconsiderate would be not worried."

"Hmm… I don't mind dying If it means it'll get rid of everyone's worries." 

Nico shot up and pinned Honoka down, she sat on the ginger's waist. "Don't.ever.consider.that."

Her red eyes were panicking as they stared at Honoka's calm blue eyes. 

"I'm just hypothetically thinking about it." Honoka wrapped her arms around Nico's waist and pulled her down. "Don't worry about it." 

Nico grunted as she tried to get off the ginger, "Yeah yeah. Try not to be an idiot while this whole thing is happening." 

Honoka held on, "And try to be more honest."

"You could try too, not just us." Nico muttered. 

Honoka heard her loud and clear, she nipped at Nico's shoulder with irritation. "Nmph, I can be as dishonest as I want." 

 

Nico shuddered, swallowing the moan that was threatening to surface, "Just, think about us sometimes. You can't just shoulder everything by yourself." 

Honoka smiled underneath Nico's weight, "Hmm~ I'll keep that in mind." 

 

They stayed in that position for a while with a comfortable silence. Nico calmed down enough to place her chin on the crook of Honoka's neck while the ginger enjoyed the softness of Nico who was on top of her. 

Minutes later, Honoka subconsciously muttered something under her breath. "-da disappointed." 

"Hm?" Nico opened one eye, unfortunately Honoka had squeezed her enough to not be able to see anything else but the ginger's neck and shoulder. 

"Nothing, it wasn't important." 

Nico smirked, her lips pulling up into a playful smile. "Are you disappointed I'm not declaring my love for you like that red wolf and blonde puppy?" 

Honoka giggled at Nico's indirect insult to the two of her 'self-declared' fiancees.  
"A little I guess. I imagined Nico-chan to be the romantic type." 

"Oh no no no, I hate romanctic cliche crap." Nico fearfully replied, "I'd rather run over myself with a car than be in a mushy relationship." 

"What I'm saying is," Nico continued, her voice changed into a gentle and sweet tone. "I don't have to say those words Honoka. I'd rather show you them." 

Nico scooted a bit higher to reach Honoka's ear and nipped at the edge of it, her tongue teasingly lashing at it. "I can show it in more ways than one." 

Honoka giggled at Nico's advances. She pushed Nico up just in time to see the Raven haired girl's slightly flushed face. "And here I was thinking that I should be able to give up my virginity to the seductive Nico-chan." 

"I'm kidding," Honoka pouted as she pulled Nico back down, "Although I appreciate it Nico. I really do. Thank you." 

 

Nico hummed in reply, she was satisfied with that response for now. At least now she knew she had a chance. 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Kotori leaned against the wall just outside the room, smiling as she overhead the two's not so quiet conversation.

Nonoka walked over, her eyes litting up as she saw the ashen haired girl.

"Koto-n?!" Kotori had clasped her hand over Nonoka's mouth.

"Shhhh!" Kotori's eyes darted to the room's door. "They're having a moment." 

Nonoka's eyes widened for a second, before she decided to pull Kotori to the other room and out into it's balcony.

"You're not bothered by it Koto-nee?" Nonoka asked, instantly regretting as she did so.

Kotori smiled, her ever so gentle smile never changing in whatever timeline nor whoever version she was. "No, I'm happy actually." 

Nonoka nervously cracked a smile as well, "Ahaha~ so uhh.. I know you're not an adult and you don't have a clue yet but... Er.. I'm the future or uhh.. hmm.." 

Kotori looked at the stumbling mess that was the almost identical figure of Nico, "Hm?" 

"What I'm saying is.." Nonoka fumbled. "Er.. Please approve of my affections for your daughter!" 

The young Yazawa bowed her head down infront of Kotori, who had a panicky look as she pulled Nonoka's head upright back.

"Umm.." Kotori started to pick off words, "I guess I do? Don't worry about it I mean! You see, when I do have a daughter, I have no intention of interfering with her life." 

Nonoka scratched her chin awkwardly, "Y-yeah. It's just kinda scary.. "

"What is?" Nonoka looked over to the sweet smiling ashen haired Angel and shook her head. 

"Nothing Koto-nee."

A flash of light caught the attention of Nonoka, she squinted to see a blonde holding up a mirror to reflect the light and focus on her. 

"Goddammit!" She shouted, scaring Alyona from the ground. "You could have just yelled rather than trying to blind me!" 

Nonoka gripped the handle of the balcony then jumped off, doing a summersault to cushion down her landing.

Kotori stared after her, completely amuse at the turn of the kid's personality.

"She really is like Nico-chan.." Then the fashionista glanced at Alyona looked up to her before talking to Nonoka. "And she's definitely Eli's daughter. Always looking out for someone else."

Kotori turned her back against the railing and leaned back, "I wonder what's my daughter like.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe~ I kinda liked writing this chapter. Not that I didn't like writing the other ones!
> 
> It's just that, I actually had to research the guns and the knife that Nonoka equipped before I added it into the story. A trench knife looks so cool~
> 
> Also, if anyone's like interested, if you play the game (After school Activities, yes the love live app game) You'd see a handsome OC in the game called Ryo Aikawa. Omigosh, if she had blue eyes, she'd exactly look like Haruki as I portrayed her to be.
> 
> For the dolt that hasn't seen my reply on the previous chapter, go check It out.
> 
> Lastly, I think the next chapter would be late by at least a week instead of the usual 3-4 days gap. I'm going to be busy with my school work since my 6:30 A.M class period science teacher has come back from her seminars.
> 
> For those that read this regularly, forgive me! >.< And for those that had been caught at a cliff hanger. I'll have to pull you guys up next week! Hang tight!
> 
> Lastly, I have no clue what to write next 0-0.  
> Some love to help me out in the comments? Thanks!


	8. 3-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some big reveals......
> 
> Not really!

"W-wait!" Haruki just managed the Dodge another flying fist that was aimed to her chin.

Nonoka grinned, her foot sidestepped the other and she aimed for another upper cut towards The taller redhead.  
"C'mon! You can't be that rusty just by chasing women!" 

Haruki dodged the punch and then successful landed a kick unto Nonoka's chin, "You forget that they chase me!" 

Alyona watched the two in comfortable silence. 

She remembered the times where Nonoka would jump in between timelines just to challenge or train the other girls. Now whenever she'd met up with them, she'll cheerfully ask for a spar as though it's tradition. Alyona's turn was already done in just 10 minutes due to her constant dodging and making Nonoka lose breath. 

It was different with Nonoka and Haruki, the two had a lot in common. Firstly, they were both girl-magnets. Haruki's natural charm and Nonoka's air of badass was the perfect catnip for the ladies. They both loved jumping in between timelines. And the two were possibly the biggest troublemakers/Problem solvers that Honoka had given birth to. 

"W-w-wait! A-h! Fuc-" Although, not surprisingly, Nonoka was far better in fighting than the young trainee doctor would ever be,The two eye colored girl smirked as she smugly sat on top of a defeated Haruki.

Alyona softly giggled as she recalled memories of the two fighting with training swords and then Haruki crying as she lost with Nonoka crying after her. 

"You girls seem to be enjoying yourselves," Eli appeared from the doorway, with her arms crossed across her chest. 

"Hi Papa," Alyona greeted. Eli smiled at her while Nonoka grinned suspiciously from behind Haruki. 

"Heyyyyyy thereeeee Eli-chaaaaan~~" Nonoka jumped straight into Eli's arms, making the blonde catch her but fall in the process. 

Eli rubbed her head, "What's up? Uhhh?" 

Eli had been in the basement the whole two days that they had arrived at Maki's apartment. She had never seen this girl with two colored eyes, however as she focused on the tiny girl's features, something just clicked in her head. 

"Don't tell me...." Eli looked over Nonoka's shoulder to see Alyona scratching her head whilst not looking at them.

"Nice to meet you Timeline 0 Eli, I'm Nonoka." Nonoka's hands went to Eli's breasts, groping them. "I see... They're indeed the best out of all timelines like mom told me." 

Eli with a flushed face pushed the kid away, "Nico's child? What's with the naming sense anyway." 

Something clattered from behind them, "I believe that Honoka would have named them." Umi approached them with a gentle smile.

"Right on point Umi-sama," Nonoka bowed down in front of Umi before retreating to her place in-between Haruki and Alyona.

"Working out?" Umi asked, eyeing the mat that was spread out. 

Haruki wiped the sweat from her brow, "Yes. It's kind of tradition to spar with each other when we meet the others." 

Eli bit the inside of her cheek, "How many are there exactly?" 

Nonoka grinned mischievously, "You never imagined that Mom and Mother would have hooked up haven't you?" Eli jumped to the side just in time to avoid Nonoka's would be glomp on her, "Darn it." 

"What I'm saying is, There's endless possibilities. Time is very complicated in a lot of ways. You'd meet me like this but then there's the possibility that you'd meet me again but parts of my personality and appearance would be drastically different. I'd have more than just one twin out there." Nonoka grinned again as she watched Eli and Umi processed the words she said. "It's the same with Mom. I doubt you'd ever meet another Timeline Kousaka Honoka but in my time she was absolutely in love with Yazawa Nico, in Haruki's time she'd be over the moon with Nishikino Maki and of course In Alyona's time, she'd be inseparable with Ayase Eli." 

"You'd think Kousaka Honoka would be the same no matter what, but that's very untrue. I won't spill unnecessary information, and I don't think it'd be a good idea to. I'll just say this, whatever happens in this timeline, consider yourselves lucky because you have the opportunity to actually interact with the 'Original'." 

Umi asked quickly as soon as she saw Nonoka about to escape from the room, "What do you mean the original?" 

Alyona followed after the silent Nonoka who looked like she was regretting something, " To be honest, we're not supposed to actually say that. Just ponder about it if you want." 

Eli scratched her chin, "Anything else you'd like to say? Haruki?" 

Haruki stopped short in her tracks, "No, except that you should all watch your backs. We don't have one single lead towards the suspect, if she or he could sneak in a guarded place such as a Nishikino Main Hospital, then I doubt she'd have very little hard time to just stab you while you aren't looking." 

 

The two were left quietly thinking about the three children's words. 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"RIKOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUUU" 

A mikan full of curiosity and energy shouted at the busy streets of akihabara. 

"Chika-chan! You know she'd just run away if she heard your voice!" You grabbed hold of Chika's hand and pulled her into a small Cafe.

They sat at the corner of the shop and ordered drinks while making sure that their disguises weren't too revealing nor too weird.

"Riko-chan is such a meanie." Chika pouted, the straw in her mouth poking on the side of her cheek. 

You chuckled, "Yep, Riko's a meanie alright." 

"She should have just stayed while Yoshiko-chan researched Honoka-chan's death." 

The atmosphere got heavy for a moment before You spoke again, "I think she's just very emotional right now. Considering she was the closest to her."

"But maaaaannnn," Chika kicked the table softly, "Why go to this timeline? Everything's so boring here." 

You held Chika's index finger and pointed it to a poster with their name and faces painted across it. "I don't think it's all that boring here." 

Chika looked at the poster with excitement, "We look so young!" 

"We are young!" 

Chika was about to respond, her mouth opened halfway. "Yeah Chika, we're still young."

The hairs on the back of their necks stood up as a familiar almost hypnotic voice replied from You's back.

Riko appeared, sitting next to You. "What're you guys doing here?" 

Chika had recovered first, "To get you of course! Dia-chan's so mad right now!" 

Riko chuckled, "Oh?" 

You scooted a bit away, "Yes, All of them are mad that you're here right now. What gives?" 

Riko reached for Chika's drink, stopping when she saw something from the corner of her eye. "Hm..." 

"What's wrong?" 

"Oh nothing.. Anyway i'd like to stay here longer, at least enough time to finish what i started." 

Chika cocked a brow, "What you started?" 

Riko smiled, and in a flash their table disappeared along with them.

It reappeared In a luxurious apartment, cool and with a good atmosphere. It didn't last long however when the two saw two other kids being tied up upside down from the ceiling.

"What..is...this?" Chika breathed.

One kid had flaming orange hair while the other had a huge chest. It was obvious the two weren't sisters. Their eyes were closed, not forcefully because of the calm breathing they could hear from across the room.

"Bait for my darling <3"

Chika and You looked at each in helplessness, they both knew this was wrong however they also knew that they couldn't take on Riko by themselves.

They would have to just wait it out and see what happens.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Penny for your thoughts?" 

Startled by the sweet gentle voice, Honoka nearly dropped the flower she was holding in her hand. "Kotori-chan?" 

Kotori had wandered into the backyard of the building, in her own thoughts. She didn't expect for the ginger to be out in the garden alone. 

"Ehehe~ what's up Kotori-chan?" Honoka had a somewhat tired look on her face as she walked over to her childhood friend.

Kotori sat down on the one bench that existed in the entire garden, with Honoka sitting idly beside her. "There was nothing for me to do inside the house, I just wanted to explore I guess." 

Honoka smiled, "Kotori-chan got bored?" 

She was adorable. She was precious, but Kotori was far more aware of her feelings than anyone else, "Is it hard to fulfill their needs Honoka-chan?" 

Honoka looked surprised, "Huh?" 

Kotori took one hold of her hand, squeezing it, she decided to push for it, "Is it hard to absorb everything that's happening right now?" 

"It would be shocking if I said it didn't rattle me even a little bit.." Honoka sighed as she leaned back to rest her head against Kotori's shoulder, "But that's my job you know? To make everyone else happy and content." 

"I'm here for you Honoka-chan, if there's something you need to let out, you could just say it to me. Like normal." 

Kotori kept quiet as Honoka considered her offer.

Since they were kids, Kotori had always- ALWAYS- listened to Honoka. She would put her up first before her own needs, and she would do her best to see Honoka's shining bright smile. And now that they've grown up, that one thing would still never change. It would be Honoka first, before anything else.

"Can I just ramble on..?" Honoka asked, her voice small and soft.

Kotori squeezed the ginger's hand again before answering, "Yes." 

Then Honoka started to talk, talk about things that she would never let anybody else but Kotori know. "It's really tiring, I love you guys but it's not like I can fulfill every little thing that you ask of me. I try my best but I always feel that it's not enough. Then there's that weird tension in the group now. This is why I never looked at romance before, it's so messy." 

Honoka went on and on as she talked about her feelings. Kotori smiled at her in response, and Honoka knew deep inside that Kotori would never judge her for her words. 

"-In the end, I'd just have to die don't I Kotori-chan?" 

Kotori didn't hesitate to correct Honoka this time around, "I'd have to die with you then Honoka-chan. You can't just leave me behind." 

Honoka bit her lip as she looked at the oddly confident childhood friend of hers, "Eh? What do you mean Kotori-chan?" 

With so much will to stay her cool, Kotori leaned closer to Honoka, making their noses touch, "I'm saying that I'm here for you." 

Kotori's golden hazel eyes were somehow mesmerizing Honoka's blue ones, neither was breaking off their stare. "That's kind of mean Kotori-chan." 

A hand slipped around Honoka's waist, "I'm not mean, what're you talking about?" 

Honoka giggled as she threw off her guard and let her arms snake around Kotori's neck, "You're too soft to reject." Honoka leaned in to close the distance, moist lips coming into contact with one another.

It wasn't the sloppy kiss that Honoka had expected out of the usual timid Kotori, it started with soft gentle pecks then Kotori had licked over Honoka's lower lip asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Honoka opened her lips without hesitation and Kotori didn't waste anytime to explore the wonders of her mouth and tongue. Kotori's tongue danced around her mouth, sliding with her tongue as though it was second nature. Honoka's quiet gasps and little moaning noises only made the fashionista more agitated to deepen the kiss even more.

Honoka's strength was weak against Kotori, after the ashen girl pulled away, Honoka was left with the familiar feeling of longing. She held unto Kotori's shirt, suddenly feeling ashamed of her clinginess.

"Honoka-chan..?" 

"-mn.." 

Kotori tilted her head to the side in confusion, "Huh?" 

"I said I want more.." Honoka's entire face, neck and ears were flushing red. Kotori couldn't help but chuckle at the rare sight. 

She held unto Honoka tighter, then leaned in closer to initiate the kiss first, "I wouldn't be any more happier to oblige." 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

The silent and cute sleeping posture of Miku made Maki relax as she worked on her schedule and plans. 

First of all, she would need to take a big leave from the hospital. It was going to be a pain to deal with her staff and parents later but Maki treasured Honoka over everything else she had going in her life.

Next would be the press looking for the sudden disappearance of Muse. They had once taken a one week vacation to Hawaii without telling anyone and the media had already riled up to claim that the group had disbanded. Who knows what kind of make up shit they were going to say next? 

Third would be medical supplies and which room she would have to label as her clinic. As far as she had looked over the materials that Kotori had brought, Maki was already prepared for the worst possible situation that might happen. She didn't have any Oxygen tanks nor anesthesia so she would still have to rely on her first born to run to the city for them. 

Fourth and the last issue she had would be her family. She was aware that the other two couples were far more closer to each other than Maki was with her children. However she was also aware herself how awkward it was between them. She had managed to take over looking after Miku for now, but she still had to learn how to converse with Haruki. 

She would need to ask Honoka for help, and as much as she knew how confusing this was for the both of them. Maki knew that Honoka would still accept it.

The door of her room creeped a little and Maki looked over to see who her visitor was, "Who's there?" 

Hanayo and Rin idly stood by outside, "It's only us. We had a question." 

Maki sighed as she stood up to go and face them. The redhead didn't want the risk of waking up her baby.

"Yeah, what is it?" Maki asked.

Rin looked down as Hanayo nervously relayed the problem to Maki.

Maki listened first with curiousity, then with rage then after with understanding.

Maki looked at Rin, then sighing for the second time, she placed her hand on Rin's shoulder. "I don't know if it'll work, but I won't get in between it. You can count on my word." 

Rin finally looked up and her eyes sparkled with happiness. "Thanks Nya!" 

There were approaching footsteps from behind Maki and eventually a grumpy Nico emerged, "What are you lot doing cluttered up in here?" 

Hanayo had to retell her story. Nico's facial expressions didn't at all flinch as she listened with intent. 

"I don't really care at this point. Do what you want." Nico yawned and scratched her arm, "At this rate I have about hmm..  
5 rivals that I could confirm. If two other idiots join in then..." 

There was a glint in Nico's eye for a moment but it quickly disappeared as she looked at Maki, "You'll need to step it up." 

She walked forward, a hand waving as she turned around the corner of the hall. "Gotta go and sleep with my kid! Have fun you brats!" 

Maki sighed for the third time as she slipped back into her room. Nico was definitely right. She needed to step it up.

Maki turned off the lamp then climbed unto her soft comfy bed. Miku's little crib-like bed was only a few meters away from hers. 

She was almost asleep when she felt the bed tilt and someone crawl into her arms. She embraced the person as she smelt the familiar scent of Honoka engulf her. 

"Love you... Maki-chan." Honoka whispered as she fell asleep.

"I love you too .. Honoka." Maki breathed out.

She had a lot of problems, but she could push through all of them if this warmth was her reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so late with this chapter. It's so embarrassing! But school life has been affecting my mental health and it was noooot good. 
> 
> Anyway I hope that this would make up for my (long? Maybe) absence. 
> 
> Grrr... Honoka-chan's birthday is on the 3rd and this loyal servant still hasn't prepared! 
> 
> Leave some thoughts! 
> 
> P.s: I'm considering on doing requests for the plot of the story, or at least adding in a filler with a Honoka paired couple! Just ask me for one and I'll think about it. Just think of it as my apology?


	9. 03- Koizumi Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are both massively and slowly developing.

Violet had woken up first, feeling very dizzy from her previous position. The person beside her started to stir as well. 

They were seated down comfortably on a sofa with a loose chain hanging around their necks. 

"Vi-chan?" 

Flaming Sunny hair with Misty golden eyes looked at Violet with concern. "Vi-chan?" 

Violet smiled gently to assure the younger girl that she was okay, "It's alright Shizuka. I'm fine." 

After receiving her confirmation, Shizuka relieved a sigh, "I'm really sorry we ended up in this position Vi-chan." 

It wasn't at all her fault, nor was it Violet's. It was a total ambush and they didn't have enough time to react, not even mention counterattack. 

"Nevermind that Shizuka. Can you reach her?" 

Shizuka's lips formed a thin line as she shook her head, "That b*tch must've used a temporary severe link." 

Violet tried to form a link as well with her celestial spirits, however she couldn't even manage to get a squeak of a reply from her usual cheery friend. 

"Yeah.." Violet muttered, "It must be one damned contract to even severe my connection." 

Shizuka had already scanned the area while Violet was busy trying to form her link. So far, the only traps were the ropes hanging around their neck. Every other object inside the modest room could be classified as 'Harmless'. 

It wasn't like their hands were stuck together or couldn't move, it was actually the opposite. They had a lot of space to just move and remove the damned rope. But the two girls were far too experienced to fall for the simple trap.

They both stayed still with a frown on their face, Shizuka cleared her throat to relieve the tension in the room. "Vi-chan, can we ignore our previous engagement while we're in this situation?" 

Violet looked back at Shizuka. Precious Shizuka with her alluring golden eyes, Sighing she replied, "Of course, I didn't expect for your answer right away. Take as much time as you need Shizuka." 

Shizuka touched the rope and so far it didn't give her any effect, "We can touch it. Maybe you could try and trigger it?" 

"Do you want me to die? It's obviously waiting for us to pull it down or even shake it loose!" Violet was right, she had shook her head slightly and then the rope got tighter! 

Shizuka sighed, "Based on the interior designs, I'd say we were kidnapped and placed back into the past. At least 15 years back." 

Violet noticed the large window that gave her a good view of the city. It was under-developed compared to their own era.

"Let's just hope that they'll find us." 

•~•~•~•~•~•

Honoka managed to flee a little far away from the house after breakfast, everyone each had their own job to do and they didn't assign one to her, rendering her useless. She had been pestering Maki and Eli to let her help however they had turned her down. Umi was too absent minded to even acknowledge her while Kotori was busy adjusting and making clothes for the kids! Rin and Hanayo seemed to be even busier than the rest while Nico was taken away by her daughter to spar. Nozomi was nowhere to be found as well.

Honoka knew that everyone would eventually get worried so after a good kilometer of walking, she turned around to walk back. 

"Mo-mother?" A soft voice, almost lost to the wind whispered. Honoka wouldn't have had heard if she wasn't on her guard.

Honoka turned around swiftly, then ran as fast as she could as she saw the owner of the voice.

The girl had cuts and bruises on her face, her dress had slashes and parts of the cloth were coming off. It revealed a good bit of fair skin. The girl also had the softest brown hair that Honoka had ever seen, it matched her pretty soft Violet eyes. 

The girl shivered as Honoka held her,  
"I-im sorry Mama." She stuttered. 

For the same reason as the others, Honoka felt her heartstrings pulled. This was a complete stranger, yet the complete dependency and love that she was emitting almost made Honoka choke out tears. It was a connection that she couldn't explain yet wholeheartedly accept.

"What happened...?" Honoka asked, she softened her tone as to not frighten the little girl more.

With wide eyes, the girl replied, "Shikuza-nee-sama and Vi-nee-sama were taken away. Yoshie-nee-sama told me that I had to come and find you." 

Although the girl was shy, her intelligence also seeped through. It was in the air around her, "I know Haru-nee-sama is there with you! I-" The girl coughed, she continued to cough until her eyes got teary.

"Don't speak as of now. I'll call Haruki and we can talk after you're treated."

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Everyone in the house was restless as they searched for Honoka. The first to notice her absence was the baby of the family, Miku, when she had asked for a song from her mother. 

Nonoka had already rushed out with Haruki. The two girls were heavily worried. And they kept blaming themselves as they looked for their mother in the middle of the mountains. 

Their worries didn't at all decrease as they found Honoka trying to drag along an almost unconscious girl with her.

No questions asked, they went home and the girl was taken to the clinic for Maki and Haruki to nurse. 

Honoka knelt down on the floor while Umi and Eli looked at her with disapproval. Miku was giggling from the corner as she sat in Kotori's lap.

After nearly two hours of a lecture from the two, Haruki and Maki finally announced that the girl was alright. Nonoka had pulled Hanayo to the clinic first before everyone else had to see her.

"Why was Kayo-chin taken there first?" A curious Rin asked as she saw her best friend being dragged away.

Nico scoffed, "Probably because it's her kid. Why else?" 

Rin kept quiet for the rest of the conversation.

•~•~•~•~•~

Hanayo had matured even more over the years, her once shy nature was replaced with her other attribute, gentless. Out of everyone in the group, Hanayo had always been a top pick as the Number one bride. 

However she didn't expect that it would eventually lead to her meeting her future child. 

"Are you alright..?" Hanayo asked. Her kind tone made the girl's teary eyes even more moist.

"Mama....." The girl clung on Hanayo. While she vented out her feelings, Nonoka had already pulled in Honoka in the room.

Honoka approached the two, she petted the girl's soft brown hair and kissed her Temple. Making the girl calm down. 

"Im sorry.. I should've introduced myself first." With a wipe of her sleeve, " I'm the only child of Koizumi Honoka and Koizumi Hanayo. Koizumi Satomi." 

"Intelligent Beauty.." Honoka smiled as she looked at Satomi, "It suits you very much Satomi."

Satomi blushed, "I-i was told that you named me yourself mother."

Honoka laughed as she embraced Hanayo from behind, the latter blushed the same Rosy cheeks as her daughter, "Really? My friends had been doubting my naming skills for a while." 

Satomi gave a soft laugh, "Haru-nee-sama and Miku-chan didn't get named by you. I was told that Nishikino-san did. However Aly-nee-sama was named by her great grandmother while Nonoka-nee-sama was named by her aunts and Uncle. I believe that other from me, only 4 other children had their names from you." 

It was a long explaination, but the warmth never left Satomi as she spoke about the others. 

As she babbled away, Honoka whispered into Hanayo's ear, "Can I expect an explaination, 'Mama'?"

Hanayo maintained her composure as she replied, "Do I really have to?" 

Honoka chuckled, "Don't run away Kayo-chan."

Hanayo's cheeks faintly glowed as her nickname was mentioned, "I will. Only after this." 

Hanayo was soft, and she was warm. Honoka's embrace also comforted Hanayo. It was an exchange that both women enjoyed.

As the three finished talking, Nonoka had already fetched Haruki and Alyona. She kicked out her own mother out, with a promise to tell her everything after they had finished.

Satomi gave a brief sigh, "I can't believe this is happening."

"By this point, we have to believe everything now." Haruki patted Satomi's head, "I'm proud that you made it this far Satomi." 

Other than Miku, Satomi was the third youngest in the family. She was spoiled and pampered as much as Miku was, nevertheless she strived as hard as her elders. The simple compliment made Satomi proud.

Alyona worriedly looked over Satomi, "What happened Satomi? Was the portal broken?" 

Satomi shook her head, "No. The portal was perfectly fine, however I was taken to this timeline without consent." 

Nonoka joined in the conversation, "Who's the suspect?" 

"Sakurauchi Riko, Timeline Unknown." 

Haruki typed in the information, "Anyone else caught up with you?" 

"Shizuka-nee-sama, Yoshie-nee-sama, Vi-nee-sama. I was separated by them as we were trapped in one part of the City." Satomi frowned, "I'm certain Sakurauchi Riko moved them by now due to my absence." 

Alyona twirled a strand of her hair, "You can't use telepathy?" 

"All links have been severed as long as my range had Sakurauchi Riko near. It's impossible to contact them." 

Nonoka had a holographic map coming from her watch, "I knew that wiring Violet would come in handy someday." 

Alyona retreated a few steps back, "You wired Vi-chan?! When did that happen?" 

"About the same time that you rejected Haruki, " Nonoka nonchalantly replied, "Alright, location confirmed." 

Haruki crackled her knucles, "I propose Alyona and Satomi stay behind to guard the house. Distract mother while we go and rescue them." 

"I can't come..?" Haruki shook her head, making her point clear. 

"Wait!" Nonoka flinched as she pressed two fingers on her Temple, "I'm getting a transmission." 

The rest of the girls held their breath as they watch Nonoka tensing up as she connected towards the other end of the call. 

Telepathy wasn't something that everyone managed to do in their time, In fact the number of people that can do it wouldn't exceed a hundred out of the 9 billion population in the whole world. That's because it was a personal invention created by inventor that chose to leave his name unknown. Only the most influential had managed to get the blue prints of the tiny microchip that was going to be imprinted directly to the brain. Just ignoring the amount of money needed for the materials alone and the process to do it, the surgery itself had a 75% death rate. 15% went to the crippled state. 10% as the success rate already made millions of people flee. However, everyone that had managed to reach 15 years of age in Honoka's family had their microchips implanted, with all 8 children able to successfully do it. Exempting Miku who hasn't even reached 5 years old. 

The process was normally smooth when they talked to each other, they only needed to be in the same country to be Able to do it. However Nonoka was having a hard time to even decipher the other person's message. 

"Yes." Nonoka gritted her teeth as she finally finished the call, "Hang in there Yoshie. Give us atleast an hour." 

"Well?" Haruki approached Nonoka and brushed the stray hairs that clung unto her forehead. "What's the situation? How bad is it?" 

Nonoka suddenly punched Haruki's shoulder, her frustration clear on her face, "It's close to the worst case scenario. She's currently in a hide and seek game with Sakurauchi Riko, she told me her coordinates however it may change according to the time that we reach her. She isn't physically injured as she reported, but her mentality and soul is going through a tortured phase from having their link temporarily severed. We need to rescue them now or else Yoshie's going to be one useless maniac out there!" 

Haruki's expression remained still as she listened to Nonoka. She waved her hand at the other two girls behind her, indication that she was about to command them. "Stay here and guard the house. Make Eli-san turn on the traps and motions sensors plus monitors on their highest sensitivity. I don't want anyone following behind us. If asked, tell them that Nonoka and I are going to go meet A-RISE." 

Haruki pulled herself away from Nonoka, she approached Alyona with the most serious face that anyone had ever saw her wear. Haruki pulled Alyona into a tight hug, "Remember to never leave Mother's side, She's annoyingly sharp if needed." 

As she pulled away, she mutted words under her breath, "Don't follow us either. If our links wouldn't manage to connect, only assume we're on a fight and not dead." 

Haruki then turned to give Satomi a soft smile, "Satomi, I command you to stay and guard our parents. Make sure to accompany Miku and not let her out of your sight. She hasn't grasped her condition yet." 

Both girls wore solemn faces as they nodded their heads. They were never in a situation like this, but they knew of the risks. 

Nonoka tapped on the door behind them, "That goes with you as well, Don't tell the others." 

Whoever was on the other side remained silent, Nonoka took it as confirmation. 

Haruki held Nonoka's hand as they teleported away into dust.

•~•~•~•~•~•~

Being a daughter of a prominent household meant so much more than just being a literal Young Mistress. Other than always having to be at the top of every aspect you aspire, you must also maintain your dignity infront of thousands of people that would always watch your every move. This causes for lack of freedom. However, Sonoda Yoshie, The eldest Daughter of The Sonoda household never felt the shackles of her responsibilities choke her once.

When one has a path that was forged for them, naturally they wouldn't waste it. They would ignore every other temptation and walk that path towards success. Other people might stray due to the loneliness however not Yoshie, Yoshie had a twin sister whom she both adore and love. Sonoda Yoshie had Sonoda Shizuka to walk her forged path together with. Only being born 15 seconds earlier did not mean that she was going to lead the Sonoda household by herself. 

The two were both alike and different at the same time. Following their names, Yoshie was a calm 'beautiful river' flowing without any rush nor disruption. Shizuka on the other hand was a 'Quiet Summer', she would brighten anyone's mood just by her smile alone. They were both very strong foundations, standing still without anything blowing them away. 

However that only applied when they were both together, even as each sister were excellent on her own, there was still a massive difference when they were apart. The trust they had on each other would compare to even the most strongest soul contract. That's why as Yoshie held her breath, as to hide her presence, she knew deep down that Shizuka was still alright. 

She had originally planned to break out with everyone, but as the torture of her link being slowly severed, Yoshie had only managed to escape with little Satomi. Shizuka and Violet didn't escape alongside them.

Now Yoshie had been playing hide and seek with her kidnapper for the past 2 days, she didn't get a wink of sleep during this time. The exhaustion was there but Yoshie didn't feel it weigh her down, this was nothing compared to mother's training. 

Yoshie's heart trembled as she remembered her parents. Her Mother Umi was a proud soldier and an amazing master. She trained both sisters to not only master hand to hand combat, but also kendo and archery. Yoshie had natural affinity with martial arts, and with her katana she would be able to slice through anything. Shizuka also had the gift for martial arts, however she loved traditional Japanese dance more than anything. Sonoda Umi, their mother taught them with both discipline and love. 

Their other mother... 

Yoshie swallowed the lump she felt pushing down her throat. 

Their other mother was an amazing woman. She represented comfort, courage and determination. Sonoda Honoka would always welcome her daughters home with wide arms open and a bright smile. Her blue eyes would be twinkling as she watched her daughters grow. She would listen to her daughters closely as they opened their hearts to her, and in turn give them the right advice. She handled her wife and daughters with so much care than not a day in their life was spent with regret. She would scold them with a kind heart, then give them a lesson that would benefit them for the rest of their lives. 

Yoshie most of all, loved the warmth that she would feel when her Mother Honoka wrapped Yoshie in her arms, when she would lay Yoshie down on her chest and make her calm down with the beat of her heart. Yoshie had inherited her Mother Umi's sense of strong justice, she was a wild child while growing up, however with her Mother Honoka nurturing her, Yoshie had turned into the Calm And mature woman she was now. 

The death of her mother Honoka made her Mother Umi fall into severe depression. The strong and formidable Umi locked herself in her residence, never troubling with seeing anyone else as she mourned for her late wife's death. Out of everyone that knew them, Yoshie and Shizuka both grew up seeing how the love between both women grew each and everyday. Umi would protect her family with her sword as Honoka would have her back with her endless Love and Care. 

The day of her Mother Honoka's funeral, Their Mother Umi had finally taken the step out of her personal Chambers. On the same day, both twins had disappeared without a trace.

Retracting her attention back to her surroundings, Yoshie felt a stutter in her links. After carefully making sure it wasn't a trespasser of sorts, Yoshie accepted the call. 

"Who is this?" Yoshie had to say out loud for her voice to transmit, her mentality wasnt in it's best condition after all.

[ It's Nonoka. We're at your sent coordinates, where are you?] 

It was already evening, with no stars twinkling at them to illuminate the night. Yoshie had hidden herself in one of the most disgusting and dirtcheap motels. It was about a mile away from the coordinates she had sent Nonoka earlier. 

"I'm at the xxxx motel. Just a mile away, hurry. I'm not exactly at my okay form right now." 

[Understood, hang on a bit.] 

The duo on the other side teleported straight away, by this time, Nonoka had only guessed which room Yoshie was according to the strength of their link. They knocked on the door, only to find it open with a gasping Yoshie on the bed. 

"I-im sorry. It's just really painful right now." Yoshie apologized even though the pain wasn't decreasing at all. 

Haruki shook her head, holding the girl's wrist. Haruki measured her pulse. "As I thought. It's already affecting your physical health." 

Nonoka stood by the door with her guns on guard. "What's exactly her condition?" 

"Only her heart is being strained right now. We have at least 72 hours before it starts to grip. And about 36 before she loses her mind completely." 

Yoshie wiped the sweat from her brow, "Only Shizuka can fix me." She stated.

"Fool." Nonoka faced the older girl with a frown. "You know that by only destroying the root would cure this." 

Yoshie gulped. That was the truth. This time, she wouldn't be able to rely on Shizuka's help alone. 

Haruki sat on the bed Beside Yoshie's lying figure, "Did you manage to get any useful information while you were restrained?" 

"All I know is that woman probably has an intimate relationship with Mother Honoka. No clue what timeline." 

"Probably?" Nonoka probed.

Yoshie sat up, her eyebrows were furrowing as she spoke. "She called Mother Honoka, 'Darling'. She also told us that there was no one in the whole universe that would be able to replace her in Mother Honoka's heart." 

"You know of the camp?" 

Yoshie shook her head. "They moved us at least three times before Satomi and I escaped. Seeing as you're here, I can only assume Little Satomi finished her mission." 

All three Teenage Girls gave a small smile. Satomi was usually reserved and awfully unathletic. Her move alone, already affected a big part of their mission. 

"We can't go further on the move right now." Haruki looked outside of the window as she spoke, "Other than Yoshie's terrible condition, we don't even have a lead towards where Shizuka and Violet are." 

Nonoka nodded her head, she turned towards Yoshie for confirmation. 

"I think it's better if you just send me to your camp right now, then continue on with the search." Yoshie replied. "I'm sure Nishikino-san can treat me. The sooner you find Shizuka the better." 

Haruki and Nonoka looked at each other being nodding their heads in agreement. 

"Alright, Haruki can transport you back while I stay her." 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

It was around midnight as Umi heard the unusual crack inside the large living room area. She was awake because of a recurring nightmare and went down to get a glass of water. 

She was met with two kids, not far from being young adults, one was gasping uncomfortably while the other remained calm as she checked the former's pulse.

"Who's that?" Umi's voice was clear and deep. 

Yoshie whipped her head to see her Mother Umi, around 15 years younger. Their hairs were similar only that Yoshie had hers even having a more deeper color. Umi's eyes, golden Hazels were similar to Shizuka's, only that Shizuka had Misty golden eyes that were full of warmth and compassion while Umi's yelled justice and courage. Those eyes bore deep with Yoshie's own Misty blue eyes. 

"We can do introductions later," Haruki hurriedly replied, she was already lifting Yoshie in a princess carry manner, "Wake up my mother, Maki and tell her to rush to the clinic. We have a patient to attend to!" 

The order was followed without any questions, and thus a grumpy Maki was pulled away from Honoka's room and into the clinic. As she saw Yoshie breathing erratically, She woke up with a start. 

"Her condition?" Maki asked her daughter. 

"Currently having spasms due to link being cut." Seeing Maki's face, Haruki continued. "Yoshie has a twin sister whom she had formed an internal link with. A microchip implanted straight to her brain and connected to her heart is being forced to stop right now. It's affecting both her mentality and physical body." 

Maki scowled as she covered Yoshie's nose and mouth with an oxygen mask, "What the hell am I supposed to do except to calm her down?!" 

Haruki smiled, her mother never lost her cool except on situations she wouldn't be able to control. It was rare and Haruki usually treasured such moments. 

Umi stood by the door, the hair and the eyes were bothering. Also the fact that 'Yoshie' had looked at her with such eyes. Eyes that wanted attention. 

Maki had inserted a needle in Yoshie, one that made her sleep for a short period of time. Umi opened her mouth to ask.

"Again, Who is this?" 

Haruki chuckled, "She's your eldest. Treat her with discipline, I doubt she'll be comfortable if you suddenly engulf her with hugs and kisses." 

Maki had long since accepted the fact that complete strangers would come up to them and announce themselves as their children. So she continued to work while Umi remained speechless. 

There were a thousand thoughts inside Umi's mind however there was only one standing above all 999 of them. 

'Was this the girl who entered my dreams?' 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Haruki gave Maki a few pointers before leaving, things such as 'Dont tell mother about Yoshie's condition' and 'Only contact me if either mother is getting kidnapped or killed or that house is being robbed.' They were actually really vague and that was the only thing Maki could decipher from Haruki's words. 

Yoshie was transferred into Umi's room, and she slept through the night with Umi guarding her.

[Are you coming or not? It's not exactly hygienic being here.] 

Nonoka's voice rang in Haruki's ears.

[I'm coming. I think it's actually kinda good we're gone as the Sonodas met. It would be catastrophic in here for a few days don't you think?] 

[If we were talking about our own mothers then there would be a war concerning countries. I think this situation would be more favorable.] 

Haruki laughed as she transported. 

[I agree.] 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Haruki's voice, Her velvet hair, her soft skin and warm hands. They were gradually being forgetten. Alyona didn't want that but as she tried to chase Haruki, Haruki's figure would only melt faster away. 

Inside Alyona's dreams, she saw her childhood play out. 

Born in Russia, Alyona was raised with love by her parents, aunt and Great Grandmother. Eli taught her manners while Honoka taught her determination. Alyona had been an only child for as long as she remembered, thus she was spoiled as she grew up. On her tenth birthday, she met someone whom she thought she would forever despise. 

Nishikino Haruki was both charming and intelligent. At a young age, the redhead already knew many things that Alyona didn't. She came with her Mother, a similar red haired woman as her. They both displayed Elegance and Nobility. 

As Alyona grew up, she was visited by the red fox every week. At first it was to play then later it was for pranks. Haruki would give her frights and sometimes she'd give her chills. There was never a dull moment while the redhead was around. 

However, as time went on, one by one Alyona's circle of friends increased. Haruki's attention slowly laid off her and into someone else. The unusual behavior ticked Alyona to the core. 

As they became young teenagers, Haruki had only managed to increase her charm even more. She became a handsome young girl whose eyes made every other teenage girl melt. That didn't include Alyona in the mix. 

Haruki didn't visit nor entered Alyona's room anymore, and she would see Haruki far off with some other ladies on both arms. 

The anger that welled inside Alyona's heart increased each and everyday. 

She poured all of her feelings into work, she had the ambition to become Japan's ambassador and Russia's president. The same as her Papa Eli. 

Her hard work had paid off when at age 15, she was elected to be the youngest Ambassador. 

Although on the same day, Haruki had confessed to her with eyes full of genuine looking love. 

With all of her feelings mixed and combined, Alyona rejected Haruki. 

It wasn't her fault that Haruki stopped seeing her. It wasn't her fault that Haruki had a different woman every time she saw her. It wasn't her fault that Haruki had no heart at all!

Still, Alyona remembered the days where she wouldn't even talk to the redhead even as Haruki tried to her best to gain her attention.

It was Devine Punishment. 

And Alyona didn't know whether it was good to accept it or not. 

All she knew was that she needed and missed Haruki's warmth. 

With an Alarm, Alyona woke up from her sleep. 

She felt something trying to break through her link. 

Her sisters (That's what we're calling all these bunch of half siblings) never needed to break into her link. After all, they were all connected to each other.

"No way..." 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Haruki and Nonoka panted like hungry wolves, Haruki was carrying Shizuka and Violet at the same time while Nonoka was fending off the ruthless and seemed like Endless attacks of bullets. 

They weren't in a very good situation.

Only an angel would be able to save them at that point.

And exactly at that point did an angel actually appeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha! Guess who actually wrote like an idiot for god knows how many days before reaching into that sloppy ending. But nevertheless I'm still really satisfied at where I stopped. Miyu-chan, Sorry for the lack of KotoHono! After all, I'm trying to do action scenes here. Maybe I'd actually do a side story for you anyway! (HAHAHAHAHA I'M ACTUALLY DOING KOTOHONO. DRAFTS ARE ALWAYS SAD.)
> 
> Tell me about your thoughts on the new characters, for once I didn't play with the ship names and actually searched through the internet for them! 
> 
> Next chapter might have to come after the eleventh of August. Got my first trimester exams coming up! 
> 
> Only two more left to introduce and the story isn't even starting yet!


	10. 03- Sonoda Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, maybe less exciting, who knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this long awaited! (Definitely well written [cry] ) chapter!

Riko hummed, the tune was from her favorite song. The two girls stared at her as she chopped up ingredients for their meal.

It was weird, Violet thought -other than cutting off the signal of their links and the necessary traps to chain them (they weren't at all harmful if not triggered) Sakurauchi Riko wasn't as cruel as they thought she would be. 

Shizuka opened her mouth to ask a question, "We recognize your identity due to the copy from our own timeline. However there's no possible link that you may have with us or our parents." 

Riko continued to hum, she turned on the stove to heat up a pan. "Not surprised." She replied curtly.

"To be honest, I don't have any interest at all in Darling's kids." Riko started to talk again after a moment of awkward silence, "After all, It's not like I have any business with you girls." 

"On the other hand, Darling is really interested. I think she has it in her head that your lives are her responsibility." Riko poured oil on the pan, "Doesn't she know that you'll be simply reborn if you're ever killed in another timeline?" 

This new information startled the two girls, they never heard about such theory before. Seeing their faces, Riko giggled, "That is, if you're even brave enough to try. It's just the same as going into a comatose state though, you'll forget the whole process while in your 'dead' mode." 

With a wooden spoon, Riko pushed the ingredients into the boiling oil, "My mission is to confirm my suspiciouns on Kousaka Honoka. I don't have any intent to kill her, but I do like to play." 

"What's your relationship with Mother?" Violet asked. Riko stopped stirring for a moment to look at the teenage girl. 

"I told you already, She's my darling <3 " 

Violet continued to press on, "She's your lover?" 

The sizzling of meat broke down the silence that came afterwards, "We are. Well, we are supposed to be." 

'Does that mean that something already changed the flow of events?' Violet lowered her head to avoid looking at Riko's, almost soulless eyes. They were painful to gaze at.

Shizuka who kept quiet after her first question, stared at Riko with interest.

"What is it?" Riko stared back at Shizuka.

"Well, I'm just curious about you. Why are you so persistent on getting my mom's attention?" 

Shizuka cut Riko off before she could reply, "Apart from your mission. It's clear that it's more of a side job at this point." 

Riko smiled, she was amused, "Anyone would try and get their crush's attention you know? Some try to show off, some try to disappear. It doesn't matter how, you just want to." 

"You have a point," Violet interjected. 

Riko momentarily ignored the two as she continued to stir the pan. The silence wasn't as awkward as before, but it was still awkward. 

The door opened the two previous older girls that Violet and Shizuka often saw walked in. 

Chika sat down next to the chained Shizuka, "We lost both girls. Is that okay Riko-chan?" 

Riko didn't turn her head back to look at them, "Yeah it's fine. They're just messengers after all." 

You looked at Violet who was deep in thought, "What'd you tell them?" 

"Hm?" Riko placed the meal down on each plate, "I think I slipped up when I told them about being reborn." 

"And this is where we shut up and tell them to forget about it." Chika grinned. 

You agreed, "We can't tell them more than they ought to know." 

"I know." Riko placed the plates infront of the two girls. "It's just funny when you see their reactions." 

They've been taken hostage for about 5 days. For the first three days, Yoshie and Satomi were with them, and after the two escaped, they've been relocated to another place and there they stayed for 2 days. 

Riko suddenly stopped in the middle of her preparations, her eyes were looking afar and her lips were moving slowly.  
After 5 minutes in that state, she finished with a big smile on her face.

"Who was that?" Chika asked. 

Riko flipped her hair over her shoulder, "My Darling <3." 

Violet and Shizuka looked at her with confusion, "How?" They both exclaimed.

Riko didn't answer as she walked away, her previous soulless eyes now filled with happiness. 

You shrugged her shoulders as the two girls turned to her for answers.

"I have no idea." 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Honoka slept soundly in her room. Maki chuckled as she watched the ginger drool over the new sheets she had replaced just yesterday. 

"You're being creepy." Maki jumped as Nico sneaked up from behind her.

"Don't do that!" Maki pushed her senior away.

Nico smirked, "Well you were still being creepy." 

"Don't mention it." Maki looked at Honoka who was still asleep, "She's adorable. It calms me to see her safe and sound." 

"Ugh, you even more disgusting when you're being honest." 

Maki glared at Nico, who in turn grinned at her. 

"You are right though. This is pretty calming." Nico's features softened as she stared at Honoka.

Someone from behind pushed them even further in the room. "What are you two doing?" Eli demanded.

Eli clapped a hand over her mouth as she quietly gasped. "Honoka's sleeping." She softly said.

"Yeah no shit. Now go shoo." Nico retorted. She climbed up and placed herself at Honoka's side.

"No fair. Lemme join in too!" From behind Eli, Kotori ran passed and took up the other spot on Honoka's other side. The ginger turned to Kotori and unconsciously grabbed on her waist, burrying her face in Kotori's chest. 

Maki calmed herself down and sat down at Honoka's feet. She patted her side and beckoned for Eli to sit beside her.

"What are we even doing?" Eli asked. 

The three other girls smiled as they lifted a finger to their lips. 

Suddenly, Honoka gasped. She grabbed hold tighter unto Kotori's waist. She groaned and moaned but never opened her eyes.

Maki pushed Nico away to check on Honoka far more closely, "She's having a nightmare." 

She looked at Eli, "Go and fetch Alyona." 

Kotori bit her lip as Honoka's nails managed to claw into her skin. She was only wearing a thin nightgown.

Nico had her eyebrows furrowed as she observed from a distance. She had no idea what Honoka was going through and with her interrupting, it would only damage instead of help.

"What's wrong with Mama?" Alyona arrived within the next minute. She looked at Honoka who continued to claw on Kotori's skin. Her expression screamed pain.

"That's not a nightmare..." Yoshie appeared. She approached the girls and forced honoka off Kotori, even with the pressure, Honoka still stayed asleep. Yoshie placed herself to replace Kotori.

"Someone's forcing entry in her thoughts." Yoshie quietly explained. 

The girls looked at Alyona for an explanation, she lifted a finger to her lips and ushered them Down. Then she whispered, "Before we transferred here, a sort of pandemic was being spread. It was an evolved version of our telephaty. This version let's the user talk to to other people even if they didn't have the micro planted on them." 

Looking at Honoka, Alyona continued, "From what I remembered, the downside of it was that the other party wouldn't be able to communicate back. But from this reaction, it seems like Mama is forcing herself to talk." 

Yoshie gently brushed her fingers through Honoka's hair, "It must be Sakurauchi Riko then. I can't think of anyone else that can do this."

Alyona nodded her head in agreement. Looking around the room, "I think it's best if we work on the security to be a bit more tighter. There's a high possibility of Mama running away to meet Sakurauchi Riko." 

Nico stood up first, "I'll mess around in the garage, there should be some useful things there." 

Eli followed behind her, "Like some huge locks?" 

Their voices drifted away, Maki stood up after them and took a hold of Alyona's hand. "Pass me everything that there is of that microchip. I need to do something." She demanded.

Alyona looked at the three girls before she walked away too.

Kotori sat down next to the two, she began to observe Yoshie's features.

The teenager looked fair and elegant. Almost like she was born of Noble birth. Misty blue eyes and her hair that was already a soft teal color. Her lips and nose looked like Umi's, although traces of Honoka could be seen as well. Yoshie looked gentle and mature. A sure mix of the two best friends.

"I suspect Suzume would be the next girl visiting soon." Yoshie suddenly said. Her eyes didn't stay away from her mother's face. 

"Suzume?" Kotori repeated. Then she softly smiled. It must be her daughter.

"Yes, she's your beloved daughter." Yoshie wiped Honoka's neck, as sweat continued to drip. "I met her when I was eight. She's a lovely girl." 

Kotori remembered younger Umi, "Are you two close?" 

Yoshie had a gentle smile as she talked, "Very much so, I consider everyone of them to be my close friends." 

Kotori laid back down, "Nonoka-chan asked me about her some time ago. I guess they're lovers?"

"Lovers?" Yoshie looked at Kotori for a moment before taking her gaze away again. "Certainly they are very close but I don't think they are lovers." 

'Ahh... She inherited the two's dense armor.' Kotori thought as she stared at the puzzled look in Yoshie's eyes. 

"Do you have someone you're very close to?" 

Yoshie let out a quiet laugh, "Yes. I consider my younger sister to be my other half."

She continued, "Shizuka and I are twins. Although she looks a bit different from me, it doesn't stop us from doing everything together."

A sting in her head caused Yoshie to falter for a moment, "W-wha.." She looked at the time on her watch. 

29 hours passed. She only had 5 hours left before she would slowly lose her mind completely. 

Kotori noticed Yoshie flinched, she worriedly stood up to slap her hand on Yoshie's forehead, "Are you okay?" 

"I-im fine. It's just a backlash from being away from Shizuka for too long." 

Kotori bit her lower lip, "I think you should go and see Alyona-chan. I can take care of Honoka-chan here." 

Yoshie looked at Kotori and Honoka, switching her gazes at them. Finally she reached to a decision as she gently placed Honoka's head back on Kotori's lap. 

"From her expression, Mother Honoka should be finished with her 'dream'. When she wakes up, play dumb. It's bad to initiate anything when she's in that condition." 

Kotori nodded her head. She watched as Yoshie hesitatingly left the room.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Riko hummed softly as she worked on the locks around the girls' necks. She didn't provide any explanation despite the amount of questions she was being asked. Her soulless eyes were somehow filled with happiness and joy.

Violet looked at her with suspicioun, she didn't pester the older woman much as she was afraid to ruin her mood. Riko was unpredictable, everything she did, she didn't give an explanation to. 

Shizuka once asked Riko about it, merely being curious, Riko answered with a "It has it's own charm doesn't it?" 

It was a frustrating answer. However Violet understood what Riko meant. From the way she had handled them, it was clear that she had no real malicious intent. They were simply bait for their mother. 

Shizuka sharply gasped, she clutched her head and Violet could only watch helplessly as the color of Shizuka's bright orange hair faded away to a soft peach pink. 

"C-can I have some medicine?" Shizuka depressingly asked. 

Riko looked at the young girl with an indifferent reaction. She reached inside her pocket for a little box and proceeded to take the pill inside and fed it to Shizuka.

The medicine worked immediately as Shizuka fell in Riko's arms. She was sweating profusely and her breathing was irregular. 

"29 hours.. the two Better have located this place or I would have to deliver you girls personally." Riko muttered. 

Violet tapped Riko's arm, "Can I hold her?" 

Riko pushed Shizuka to Violet, feeling no different as though she had just passed some sort of junk. This made Violet both scowl and smile. Riko was so neutral towards everything that Violet didn't know whether to laugh or cry. 

"You're going to give us to Mom?" Violet asked. She clutched Shizuka in her arms.

"Yes." Riko looked at her watch again. Her brows knitted, she looked at Violet with very mild concern. "Sorry little lady, before I let you go, I just have to warn you that I'm not the enemy." 

Huh? Violet didn't get to react as she suddenly got her links back. The panic stricken voices of her sisters immediately flooded straight to her system. 

[Violet! Are you okay?!] Nonoka's transition voice, even when monotone, was full of warmth. 

[Vio! Give us your coordinates now! We don't have much time before the twins go insane!] This was the first time Violet ever heard her younger cunning sister be as terrified as she was. 

Violet didn't notice until the last minute that Riko had already teleported them out of the apartment and into an abandoned alleyway near a busy street. 

"Remember." Riko firmly looked into Violet's eyes, "I am not the enemy." 

Without being given the chance to ask again, Riko had already departed.

Not the enemy? Then what was she? 

Shizuka groaned in her unconscious state, although it was slow, the change of her hair color was still visible. 

Violet rearranged her princess carry before contacting the two girls on the other line. 

[I'm fine, for some reason Sakurauchi Riko let us go.] 

[I don't think I'm capable of teleportation, neither is Shizuka. We're both spiritually fatigued.]

There was a pause on the other line before Haruki replied again, [Understood. Pass the coordinates and we'll be there.]

~•~•~•~•

 

"Senpai, are you sure this is the right place?" 

A girl, no older than 14 stared around the vicinity with her big blue eyes. Her soft flaming orange hair cut down below her ears gently swayed to the wind. She wore a white tank top that elaborated her well toned abs and slim waist. She only wore shorts which made her tanned legs appear even more longer. She had inherited both of her mothers genes, capable of a soft yet athletic body. 

She looked at the older girl beside her, which was older with a year. This girl looked gentle and somehow alluring. Fresh would be the right word. Her hair that flowed down to her waist was an ashen khaki color, she had a long braid on the side of her head. She also sported blue eyes, similar to her junior yet also different. Her junior had blue eyes that looked similar to a sharp hawk, hers however, looked as soft as the sky. She wore a simple green dress, which didn't cover her blossoming figure. 

The older one, Suzume, looked at her Junior with a smile. "Jun, we need to hurry. Remember that auntie Dia told us so!" 

Jun grinned and cracked her knuckles! "Don't worry! I already located the other senpais! In fact," Jun pointed a finger to her watch, "Haru-Senpai is just at the corner!" 

Suzume sighed in relief, she was most comfortable with the trainee surgeon. 

Jun, oblivious to the change in Suzume's soft eyes held her Senior's hand and then transported right at their other sister's location.

With a crack, they were suddenly thrown in a barrage of bullets and knives.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BOTH DOING HERE?!" 

Jun stared wide eyed at her senpais. First of all, It looked like the oldest in the group, Violet was unconscious next to Shizuka, one of the Sonoda twins, they were both being carried by the second oldest and tiniest, Nonoka. Haruki had an unusual panicked look as she stared back at them.

Suzume was faster in reacting, she noticed two all blacked out people relentless attacking from behind. Nonoka already had a hard time defending while carrying. Haruki's offensive attacks weren't much help either.

She decided to join in the fray, while she hoisted up her own gun, she asked about the situation via telepathy.

[What's happening here?] She asked Haruki.

Jun finally realized the dire situation. She jumped into the battle with both of her daggers out. Ignoring all the bullets with her agile reactions, she was managing to close in the enemy a step at a time.

Haruki gave a small sigh, at least it wasn't as stressful as before .

[Long story short, those two shitheads had been following us all over the place! They can teleport as well so we aren't able to go back home. Vio and Shizu are both fatigued. We need to finish this first, I'll really fill you in later!] 

Suzume nodded her head. She had always been a patient child, no matter what happened, she would always be a patient child.

The 4v2 obviously ended with the two enemies retreating. Jun had closed in the distance and managed to land a strike on their necks with a swift swipe of her dagger. They had to retreat with them holding unto their necks to prevent the blood from spilling out. As they walked away, the trail of their blood was still a big amount!

The three girls looked at Jun with interest, Jun was the youngest aside from Satomi and Miku, however she was the most terrifying! Nonoka met her when she was 4 and had included her in her mother's training. Nico found out about Jun's natural talent and decided to stop the training when they turned 10. Nevertheless, those few years of labor still laid within Jun. Making her carry a dagger or two wherever she was.

Haruki and the gang didn't need to talk about anything else as they teleported back into Maki's house.

They were stationed directly in the clinic. Where Maki was working alongside Alyona, Yoshie was in the worst state they had ever saw her in. Yoshie had sweat dripping from all over her body and she was gasping and moaning delicately. Maki had no clue about her condition and could only provide the aid she knew how to do.

When they arrived, Alyona had screamed in joy and immedieatly stole away Shizuka from Nonoka. She placed the twins together. Yoshie somehow knew Shizuka was there, and vice versa. Their fingers intertwined, and their foreheads pressed against each other.

Violet had given Haruki the data she needed when they first met, and thus with hard labor, she was able to produce a pill with the little amount of ingredients she had on her bag. She fed the pill to each of the twins and watched as the two gradually relaxed and practically melted into each other. 

Nonoka placed Violet on another bed while she herself laid beside her. The tiny girl was beyond tired! She had spent the couple of days looking everywhere, with no rest and then finally seeing, and carrying! Her two sisters while still defending them from unknown enemies! She was so short after all, her body could only take up so much torture.

Maki saw the two new additions to the group. The uncanny appearance of Suzume and Jun made her snicker as she realized that Honoka had practically seduced every single one of the members in the group. At this moment, she was the first to accept that Honoka would never be only hers, she could only be Honoka's. 

They had arrived in the middle of the night again. Jun slipped out of the group , she was closest to Suzume however she always felt the need to find Satomi. 

Suzume herself had Nonoka use her as a lap pillow. 

It was slowly becoming peaceful again in the house, with the two other girls and the other two girls finally joining in the family. They had managed to escape a major disaster. 

Still, however peaceful one place can be, it would have to be a battlefield once more.

Morning came and the house became lively due to an adorable Miku screaming out "SUZU-NEE-CHAN!" As loud as she could when she found herself in the clinic. The youngest baby in the house managed to wake up everyone else with just one sentence.

One by one, the ladies and the girls gathered into the large living room. 9 ladies and 10 girls to be exact. Honoka was immediately squeezed by 5 girls at once! 

Yoshie and Shizuka had recovered after a night of sleep, their once deep and bright hair had each turned soft and mellow. However the smiles on their faces never darkened as they hugged their mother Honoka. 

Violet had big assets, so just by ignoring her other assets as well, she alone was already enough to drown out her mother.

Suzume on the other hand had only taken a hand of Honoka's as her way to show her affection. 

Jun, being the youngest apart from Miku had jumped in Straight into Honoka's arms. Her kitten-like actions made the ladies turn their heads to look at a red-faced Rin. Jun was definitely her daughter.

After separating the girls, (with the help of Haruki and Nonoka) Honoka was finally able to breathe. She took a few seconds to recover her breath before turning to her daughters and giving them a dazzling smile.

Yoshie and Shizuka walked to Umi, and stood infront of her her. Umi was older and taller than them, and their inherited looks from her made them almost look like sisters! Yoshie held shizuka's hand as she introduced herself and her sister to the group, 

"My name's Sonoda Yoshie, and here is my other half, Sonoda Shizuka. We are the proud daughters of Sonoda Umi and Sonoda Honoka." 

Violet followed thier lead and immediately placed herself next to her mother, Nozomi. Despite their similar appearances, Violet was much shorter, a little less fuller and looked to be much more mischievous than Nozomi was. She was groping her mother's chest as she introduced herself. 

"I'm the only daughter of the Tojou family! Tojou Violet from Tojou Nozomi and Tojou Honoka, Hehehe!" 

It wasn't apparent on her personality whether she had just survived a kidnapping or not.

Suzume walked to Kotori with pink flaming cheeks. She held unto her mother's hand as she introduced herself softly to the group,  
"My name's Minami Suzume. I'm the only child of Minami Suzume and Minami Honoka. Please treat me well."

Suzume didnt entirely take on Kotori's looks. Actually she was the perfect mix of both girls! Although she definitely took on Kotori's gentle personality.

Finally Jun ran to Rin on a fast pace. She swung an arm around her much more taller mother, (which she failed at and instead had herself hoisted unto Rin's shoulders) and then grinned to the group. 

"I'm Hoshizora Jun! My moms' names are Rin and Honoka! Ask me for anything and I'll help!" 

Her personality was definitely something fresh. She had a naive and childish aura around her that made everyone in the group relax. Albeit to Miku who was actually the youngest in the room. 

Haruki stepped into the middle and clapped her hands to get everyone's attention, "We managed to dodge a bullet. However from this problem that we solved, brand new problems just floated into the surface. I suggest that while we take the time to know each other here, we also take precautions from everything we do."

Alyona who was standing next to Eli added in, "And while we are on the subject. How much are we allowed to share with our parents?" 

Umi voiced out her own concerns, "I don't know if we're able to help however we're still the adults here. We need to help."

Haruki looked around the room before sighing, "First priority. Keep everyone and especially mother safe. After that comes everything else."

She didn't tell their parents everything. After all, what use would that actually be? 

With breakfast done and finished, (thanks to Nico's amazing cooking skills and also her managing skills) every lady and girl found themselves something to do.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Rin fidgeted as she sat in front of Honoka. They were alone in Honoka's room. Maki had sniffed out Rin's intent and left for their sakes.

Honoka giggled as she saw Rin's concentrated face, "You look like you're about to burst Rin-chan!" 

"Ah!" Rin covered her face and turned away from Honoka. "Don't tease me!" 

She felt soft arms go around her slim waist, "I'm sorry. You're just so cute!" 

The heat that was going in Rin's head kept on increasing. 

Rin and Honoka. They were both on the same wavelength. Both were active and their hobbies were the same. Apart from their own friends, Honoka and Rin could practically get along than everyone else. Although the term, "Opposites attract" seem to not fit their relationship, there was still a loophole in it. 

Rin had always admired the strong willed Honoka. Always stepping forward, no matter the risk! Other people would ridicule her for being reckless however Rin would just fall in love with her all the same.

Despite the unofficial declaration, it was pretty obvious that Rin had a crush on Honoka. 

However she never managed to voice it out due to her plummeting self esteem. 

But now she had the chance!

"Honoka-chan.." Rin gritted her teeth. She forced her shyness out of the drain and reversed her position. She pinned Honoka down with her hands over her head. Honoka looked at her with a surprised expression. 

"Hm?" 

Slow. Everything moved too slow for Rin. "I love you."

No reply. Honoka simply grabbed ahold of Rin and brought her down to her embrace. 

Both girls would be normally very chatty, however right now, this silence was enough for the both of them to get their feelings across.

"I'm very happy that you like me rin-chan." 

"Hm." 

"But like I told Maki-chan and the others, I'd like to put the kids before myself." 

"Okay." 

Simple and short. But it was enough. 

•~•~•~•~•~

Umi huffed as she followed to teenage girls into their brand new room. 

Yoshie and Shizuka both looked the same in terms of appearances, but the feeling they both gave as a whole was entirely different. 

For example, Yoshie had a gentle yet firm hold of Umi's hand. While Shizuka had a rather loose yet still not letting go kind of hold. 

Yoshie opened the door and immediately sat down on the huge bed meant for 3 people. She remembered how her mother Honoka would tell stories about how Aunt Maki was the richest girl they had on the group. The room they were staying in right now was well deserved for Maki's reputation as a "rich girl." 

The walls were painted soft ocean blue and most of the furniture had a neutral color. It was a relaxing room.

Umi sat in between the two girls. She actually wanted to spent some time with Honoka however Shizuka's puppy-honoka-like eyes made her follow them here.

"Mother Umi, we're really happy to meet this other you." Yoshie lovingly said. She was holding hands with Shizuka but her eyes were staring straight into Umi's.

"I'm happy as well. Are you both okay?" 

Shizuka leaned into Umi's shoulder, slightly whimpering. "It feels familiar yet distant at the same time." She muttered.

Yoshie leaned against Umi's other shoulder and gave a light nod. "Agreed." 

Umi felt relaxed. These two were strangers to her, but they were her family as well. Somehow being relied on was her own form of relaxation. Her feelings grew for Honoka due to the constant looking after the ginger. Honoka would run to her if something went wrong, she would always pick Umi above everyone else. So having these twins, her daughters alongside Honoka, was something that Umi had started to cherish in her heart.

Shizuka decided to restart the conversation, "Violet confessed to me." 

Yoshie shifted her position but didn't panic as Umi thought she would do so, "Confessed? Like how?" 

Umi started to get curious as well, "Nozomi's child?" 

Shizuka had a rather poker face as she replied yes. "I don't think I like her that way as well."

"What way?" Umi and Yoshie both asked at the same time.

Shizuka shook her head and gave a bitter smile. Her Mother Honoka didn't exaggerate when she said Umi's dense armor was as tough as Mithril. Apparently her older sister was as oblivious as well.

"We do this all the time." Yoshie commented, "Most of the time we go to Mother Honoka for advice and stuff, but sometimes you make time for us to bond as well." 

"Was I good parent?" Umi anxiously asked.

"The best we could ask for." Shizuka comforted. 

"Oh... I know it's forbidden but I'm curious. Was my relationship with Honoka stable?" 

Shizuka looked at Yoshie for approval before responding, "It was very good. Not mentioning your jobs and the state of our wealth and everything, I'd say it's the best. You and mother Honoka are too lovey-dovey if you ask me."

Yoshie gave a rare chuckle, "Usually you're very strict and polite but when it came to Mother Honoka, it was like you turned from a dragon to a mere house lizard." 

Umi couldn't retort anything else but only say 'shameless!' as a way to scold her future self. 

These two continued to tell her stories that were safe enough to tell. As she listened, Umi noticed a few more things about these two girls.

Yoshie would listen willingly to the chatterbox Shizuka while Shizuka would cut her older sister off whenever she was the one listening. Yoshie was patient contracted to how impatient Shizuka was. Yoshie's gaze was firm yet there would be a strand of confusion in her eyes. Shizuka's eyes were resolute, yet they also felt like she would be able to fly without anything to strap her to the ground.

From top to toe, to inside and out. These two girls were both different and similar. 

Umi smiled, she loved these two girls already. They were the fruit of hers and Honoka's love. 

Then her thoughts wandered to somewhere else.

Would she be able to experience this? See these two from being born to teenagers? Would she be able to have Honoka to herself? Marry her? Make her content and happy? 

Then she shook her head.

It wasn't possible. But Honoka was Honoka. No matter how hard Umi would try to persuade her. Honoka would always step ahead. 

She wouldn't be able to do anything else but follow behind her. Hoping that she'd looked back and remember that she wasn't alone.

"-So that's why you should attack head on!" 

"Huh?" Umi and Yoshie, again, looked at Shizuka with confusion.

It's going to be a long day.

•~•~•~•~•~

"T-0 Kousaka Honoka. Location still not confirmed. I repeat, Location not confirmed." Riko reported into the mini-mic in her watch.

The other line gave a 'hmph!' then went silent after.

Chika waved an orange in her face, "Are you sure that it's good to trick the boss like that?" 

"We've been doing this for 10 years. Holding it for another 10 won't hurt." 

You drank her beer in a gulp, "Yeah. I suppose that's enough time for Riko to get satisfied." 

"Enough. Dia already said that she had a solution. All we need to do is stall."

"That was what Mari said last time. Look at where it got us." 

Riko glared at the two, sending a chill up their spines.

"THIS TIME IT WILL WORK. I WILL NOT LET HER SUFFER AGAIN."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahahaha! The exam week finally finished and I had also finished circling my teachers for everything that had to do with my grades! Hehehehe, I was supposed to post it tomorrow for my birthday but I decided to write another (actually it'll probably be only 500-1000 words) chapter to delay celebrate Honoka-chan's birthday as well! 
> 
> So look out for that one! And please tell me about your thoughts about the story so far!  
> Thanks Yuuu!


	11. 4-   Minami Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lemon scene in this one, just skip if you don't wanna read it.

Honoka rolled to the side of the bed, only to fall into an empty space instead of Maki's arms. She groaned as the morning light from the window burned through her eyelids, making her wake up instantly.

"Grrr..." Honoka growled to herself, not too sure if she was grumpy that Maki wasn't there or if it was because she had woken up too early.

She felt a slight tug to her back and hurriedly turned around to see a really adorable sight. Miku, her youngest, was still sleeping with a thumb to her mouth.

"Mnya.. mnya.." The Little gingerhead mumbled. 

The grumpiness faded away and a dazzling smile appeared on Honoka's face. She sat up properly, taking Miku into her arms and cuddling her. (Which was turning into a morning thing now.) 

Honoka pondered over the happenings of the past few days.

She met this little girl with royal purple eyes, following with her older sister that pleaded instantly that she was their mother. Maki, her precious kohai, confessed her love for her because of this event happening. 

Honoka was happy of course, a little love was always appreciated. 

But then Alyona came, declaring also that she was Honoka's child. And then Eli confessed too. Two would have been still fine.

Then Nonoka came, along with Nico and it just started to become a repetitive thing with the rest of her best friends. It wasn't something that should have been a problem, but Honoka knew from each of their eyes that they weren't willing to share of completely. Sooner or later she would have to choose one and hurt everybody else.

Honoka stood up with Miku in her arms and proceeded downstairs to greet the other ladies and girls of the house. It was already a lively home with 10 kids littering it.

Nozomi first saw her, a grateful expression appeared on her face as she ran away from Violet, who had been groping her before Honoka arrived. 

"I swear to god I'm almost regretting highschool." Nozomi breathed. She hid behind Honoka, avoiding her own daughter.

Honoka giggled, she never had the chance to bond with either mother nor child so she was delighted to see them first. "Want to go out for a minute?" 

Violet answered for the two of them, "YEAH!" she quietened down when Honoka gestured towards the sleeping toddler. 

Maki's house had a large courtyard behind it, providing a lot of space for anything they would have wanted to do. It was lovely due to the large old Sakura tree, the shade underneath it was perfect.

Hyaaah! Hyaaah! Hyaaah! 

Shouts and yells that would have woken Honoka erupted from two teenage girls wearing a set of tank top and shorts. Nonoka and Jun sparred against each other barehanded, neither wanting to lose to the other.

The sight of Honoka, Nozomi and Violet coming to the courtyard startled Nonoka, making her lose focus. Jun stripped away her chances of winning by throwing a kick and almost touching Nonoka's neckline with it. 

"I win!" Jun excitedly announced. Only after a jump in the air did the airhead saw her mom. "Mom!" 

Nonoka rubbed her forehead, she glared at the sight of the ginger head fawning over Honoka. "Idiot." 

Nozomi pulled Violet over to the tree, Honoka and the two kids following behind. 

"Miku-chan sure can sleep." Jun poked Miku's cheek. 

"I'm sure she's just tired," Honoka smiled, making the atmosphere homey.  
Suddenly she grabbed ahold of Jun's hand, with a glint on her eyes, she asked. "Tell me about yourself Jun-chan!" 

Jun looked a taken back from her mother's sudden energetic side, she scratched her nose, embarrassed, "Ehehehe, like I said before. I'm your kid!" 

Nonoka leaned back against the tree with a scowl on her face, while Honoka and Jun conversed, the frown on her face never went away. Nozomi had left to take care of other matters, leaving Violet to her. Violet looked at Nonoka with a mischievous expression, "You jealous?" 

"Hah?" 

"Oh don't pretend around me." Violet sat beside her, closing in the distance, whispering low. "Tell me, did Suzume reject you again?" 

Shuddering,Nonoka didn't reply. 

Jun noticed the two, "What are you senpais acting so chummy for?" 

"Mind your own business!" 

Honoka giggled, "Somehow you girls really resemble your moms. I kinda don't see me being the other parent." 

Nonoka cocked a brow, "Eh? Mom's like me?" 

Violet joined in, "But Mama is so timid and gentle." 

They both looked at Jun, "We don't doubt about her origins." 

"Rude!" 

Adjusting Miku in her arms, Honoka smiled. "Nico-chan was the only girl in the group that was never afraid to voice out her concerns. People often called her a two-faced person since she would smile and act so cute in front of a camera but infront of us, she's the most realistic person there is." 

Violet chuckled, "Yeah, I'm starting to doubt how she resembles Nico-chan." 

Honoka looked up at the branches, "But Nico-chan often liked to hide her weakness. She took pride for being someone strong willed after all." 

Nonoka stared at Honoka in a trance. Everything her mother was saying was something she never knew about her other mother. Nico always treated her with an iron fist, making it clear that only the strong would be respected. 

Honoka looked at Violet, "Did you know Nozomi-chan liked to go around school and grope girls?" 

Violet blushed. She never knew that. "Eh?? But mom's always red-faced when I play with her!" 

"Probably taking it as her Karma." Honoka pouted, making the two girls subconsciously stare at her. "Nozomi-chan liked to threaten us with her naughty hands. She was really cunning as a senpai." 

"Then again.. I wouldn't be here with everyone else if she wasn't that cunning." 

Violet and Nonoka looked at each other before asking their mother again, "How about you Mama? Were you naughty too?" 

They didn't notice the new arrival but her voice startled all of them, "Honoka was a lazy, whimsical, irresponsible kid." 

Maki smirked, "She once collapsed due to overworking herself." 

"But Mama had always been overworking herself." Jun piped up. 

"So even her future self didn't learn her lesson." Maki glared at Honoka. She sighed as she took Miku away from her arms.

"I'll go and give this one a bath. I haven't had the chance to play with her."

Dumbstruck Honoka was left gaping at Maki's back. 

"She's being unusually... Er.. playful?" 

•~•~•~•~•~

Haruki looked over the data she had managed to collect from the past few days. Alyona was across the table, similarly looking over the same data Haruki had.

"Weird.." Alyona sighed. They had another report from Suzume added. 

"I'd say." Haruki frowned as she remembered Suzume's words. "Who's 'Aunt Dia'? I don't remember being acquaintances with someone named Dia." 

Suzume didn't reveal anything else from her report apart from an 'Aunt Dia' warning her and telling her to jump in Jun's timeline, grab her and go to this timeline. Suzume had said that she didn't know anything else about the woman apart from the warning.

Yoshie placed a mug of coffee for each of the two, "I don't think Suzume's that stupid. She's not going to blindly follow someone's 'warning'. There's something more to it."

Shizuka laid the tray of donuts she made on the table, smiling at the girls, lessening the tension in the room. "We all have secrets. For the meantime, let Suzu-chan keep hers." 

Haruki frowned, she took the coffee and drank it slowly, "You'd think that secrets would be the reason we'll all get killed." 

"Like you don't keep some to your Sorry self." Alyona scoffed.

Yoshie looked back and forth between the two of them with question marks floating on top of her head. Shizuka sighed, she hugged her sister from behind. "Give up nee-chan, you'll understand soon enough."

Haruki stood up suddenly, "I'll go and ask Suzume about this. We can't afford anything running past us."

"Kay." 

•~•~•~•

The squeaking of the mattress seemed to align with the whimpering and moaning on top of it. Suzume, through watery eyes looked straight into her lover's sharp, yet longing gaze.

"Suzu.. you're so beautiful." Her lover traced a finger from her neck down to her naked chest. Her bountiful chest, shivered in delight from being given attention to. 

"Y-you're embarrassing!" She managed to squeal. Her lover chuckled as she pressed her own naked breasts, although a bit flatter, on Suzume's chest. "Does this help?"

"No!" Suzume wrapped her arms around the girl, her hands feeling up the rather masculine features her lover had. She was masculine yet so soft too.

"I wish you'd let me show you off Suzu.." Her lover sighed into her neck. The hit of the soft wind making her shake slightly.

"You know why we can't.." Suzume felt the weight of the girl's words. 

Her lover placed kisses up and down her neck, seemingly happy still. "I understand. But Nonoka-chan seemed to be eyeing you."

"And you seemed to be eyeing Haruki-kun too." 

Her lover's hands had already travelled down to her nether regions, pressing a finger on top of her swollen clit. "Hyaaah.!" 

"I wouldn't mind someone else admiring you.." the growl on her lover's voice reached Suzume's ears. "But I don't very much like it when you're the one showing interest in others."

The already wet place made the incoming fingers slid in easily. Paired with the kisses on her neck, Suzume couldn't manage to reply with words, she was only capable of whimpering underneath the angered lover of hers. 

"You're mine Suzu..." The pace didn't at all slow down. The fingers were slender and long, fully capable of driving Suzume nuts with the pleasure she was receiving. 

Her lover stooped down a bit to reach her blossoming peaks with her mouth. The sweet taste of Suzume's skin was enough to make her lover to suck and bite as gently yet passionately she could.

The stimulation was reaching it's limit. The crack of electricity that travelled all over Suzume's body made her launch her back upwards and made her toes curl. She gasped for breath, feeling the aftermath pleasantly.

She didn't forget the girl who stared at her with intense longing. "I'm sorry. It's not that I'm interested in Haru-kun. I only see her as a big sister. I only love you."

"I honestly don't know whether to believe you or not." The girl sighed as she placed her weight on top of Suzume completely. "You're so thoughtless after all."

Suzume pouted, "Its true! I only love you!" 

The adorableness would be too much for any normal person to handle, but her lover seemed to take it in stride with ease. "I can worry if I want to. In fact, it's my right to worry." 

She rolled to the side, turning her back on Suzume. "I just don't want to lose you."

Suzume smiled, she wrapped her arms around the girl's slim waist, "I love you."

"I love you too."

•~•~•~•

Hanayo looked at her daughter with interest. Satomi was reading a thick book with an intense expression on her face.

Seeming to feel the gaze, Satomi looked up to see her mother. "Is there something you need Mother?" 

"Oh no." Hanayo shook her head. "Nothing important anyway."

"There's still something though?" 

Rin popped from behind Hanayo. "What are you guys doing?" 

Satomi raised a brow as she held up her book, "Reading?"

Rin sat down on one of the couches with a grunt. They were in Maki's huge library. It was fairly dark with only soft lamps to illuminate the room. It was relaxing for introverts like Hanayo and Satomi.

"I'm curious." Satomi striked a conversation while reading. "Did you guys confess yet?" 

Satomi's poker face didn't help from embarrassing the two ladies.

"Well?" Satomi looked up to see both ladies blushing. "Wow.."

Hanayo smiled through her embarrassment. "Don't poke fun at adults Satomi-chan."

Rin grinned through her own pink cheeks. "That's right!" 

Satomi bit her lip. "Okay okay. But..." She trailed off for a moment before continuing. "Would there be something wrong with me if I'm unable to feel stuff like that?" 

Hanayo worriedly answered back, "Of course not! Everyone has choices."

"Huh..." Satomi looked down at her feet. "I can't feel desire for others."

Rin became worried as well. "You mean sexual desires?" 

"Hm.. I guess that's a part of it." Satomi's voice was weak. "Everyone pampered me when I was younger, I think that's why I lost interest in desiring things from others."

Hanayo sat beside her. "And?" 

Satomi let herself be comforted by her mother's warmth. "Im just scared other people would look at me weird."

"I don't think they will." Rin said, she hugged her knees. "Everyone has their own likes and dislikes."

Hanayo rubbed her daughter's head, "I don't think you're incapable Satomi. I think that the person you're destined to be with just hasn't arrived yet."

Satomi nodded her head. "How does it feel to want someone?" 

"It's a sweet and painful feeling." Hanayo looked at Satomi with affection. "It's something that's so simple yet complicated that it managed to control the whole world." 

"The feeling of loving someone is so.. difficult that you wouldn't understand it completely unless you're going through it." 

Hanayo continued, "When I first started to develop feelings for Honoka. It was so.. different. To say the least. I became self conscious with every action she made and blamed myself for the smallest weirdest things I'd do infront of her. The longer I looked at her, the more painfully sweet my heart seemed to feel."

"You see I'm different from the others."

Satomi looked at her Mom with the same expression she had when she read books. 

"My friends, especially Rin-chan. They all walked forward without worrying. Maybe they did worry, but it wasn't enough to stop them. I was different, I only managed because of the desire I had for our leader. Our fearless, yet so adorable leader." 

"It could be magic for all I know. The most forgettable words she might said to me was enough to be a precious memory. The most insignificant feelings she shared with others, it made me jealous to the brim." 

Rin was nodding along with hanayo's words. She felt those too.

"It's not the desire you need to look out for Satomi." Hanayo rubbed her hand against Satomi's cheek. "It's the love. Only the feeling of loving someone would make you desire them." 

Satomi nodded her head obediently. 

"Loving someone makes you desire them.. huh.." 

•~•~•~•  
"Kotori-chan…? Are you busy?"

Honoka minded her noise as she peeked inside Kotori's room.

Earlier, she had pestered Maki to give her the house structure plan. She was shocked to see that the house had 30 rooms. 2 of which were queen Chambers and 1 Master room. The rest were all guest rooms. Even for someone like Maki, it was definitely something!

Each room was already designed by their own owners. Except for Maki and Honoka who chose to share a room, everyone else had their own. As for the reason of the room sharing. Maki had stated that she was the most sensitive when it came to Honoka, (pfft. Even the author is laughing) and thus she could feel if there was something wrong with the girl. Being a doctor, everyone else had just accepted the reason. It wasn't like they could commit any perverse act too, since Miku was allowed to stay with them.

Currently Kotori's room would be only described as FEMININE. Incredibly feminine. There was a huge warehouse just a 10 minute walk from the mansion. It wasn't surprising to see wall paper there. The girls had chosen their own and Kotori's pick was a pale pink flower patterned one. Her bed which was as huge as a queen mattress was covered with colors of mint green. On top of her desk was her designs and even the side of her mirror had them. Her make up littered the dresser and Honoka could see the closet opened filled with skirts and dresses. It was really simple to say that Kotori had won the girl power in this house.

Kotori herself was sitting on top of her bed with a dress and sewing materials on hand. She had dropped them as soon as she saw Honoka and pushed her work on top of a chair that was already piled up with other dresses. 

"No! Is there something you need Honoka-chan?" Kotori asked sweetly. 

Honoka smiled as sweetly as Kotori did. She walked to Kotori with thoughts filled of warmth and affection. Kotori was simply the most kindest being she had ever met. Ever since they were children, Kotori would put herself last before everyone else. She would think of their gains even before her losses. She would think of their wants instead of her own needs. Honoka mentally slapped herself as she remembered how stupid and reckless she truly was. Letting someone precious like Kotori to the outside world without any protection would be the same as letting a beautiful butterfly flutter through a sea of Venus flytraps! 

Honoka sat across Kotori, leaning back on her pillow. As far as she was concerned, no one but Kotori could understand her selfish desires.

"It's just that.. remember that night I was poisoned? The one at the hospital?" 

Kotori nodded. She remembered being on the verge of hopelessness that night, all she could do was watch over little Miku and not lose her cool infront of the toddler.

Honoka leaned over to hug Kotori, she hid her face in Kotori's chest. "I had a dream.. no. I definitely know it was real." 

"Mhmm?" Kotori patted Honoka's head, urging her to continue.

"Someone visited me that night. A woman. I couldn't see her face but her scent was very.. alluring." 

Honoka scrunched up her nose as she tried to remember the woman's features. "I'm not saying I'm attracted to her. Rather is..."

Kotori couldn't help but frown a little as she saw Honoka's face turn into a wine red color.

"Go on." Kotori said. She delicately hugged Honoka back.

The single action made Honoka sigh in relaxation. 

"It's just that.. that woman. She did something to me. I only recently dreamt about her again but whenever I wake up, Maki would look at me with her eyes. Her eyes would look so scary as though she wanted to eat me! She didn't even explain why."

Kotori pushed Honoka back and gripped her shoulders tight, "Did Maki do anything to you?" 

"Huh? Like w-what?" 

Kotori was different from Honoka. Although she would be pointed as an airhead, it would be sufficient to say that she was the most conscious person when it came to romance. It wouldn't be surprising since she had developed her crush on her childhood best friend back when they were in middle school. 

She exactly knew what that woman did to Honoka for her to have such dreams and for Maki to react so aggressively. However she wouldn't be able to do anything to that stranger, but to Maki. To Maki she can certainly do something.

Also, if anyone wanted to label someone as a airhead in Muse. They should have picked Honoka. 

"Oh..." Honoka seemed to realize the context of her words. "No! Nothing like that."

"Besides.. all they ever do is kiss me anyway." Honoka mumbled. "Cowards."

"Hm?" Kotori laughed in her inner self. "What was that?" 

Honoka pulled away completely, "Ehehe, nothing!" 

They shared a good amount of silence before Honoka broke the ice,  
"Kotori-chan. Can you kiss me?" 

Without replying, Kotori leaned in for a kiss. 

"Mhnnpp.." Honoka parted her lips as soon as Kotori kissed them. 

It wasn't that she was lacking skinship, Maki and the others would kiss her here and there. But she wanted to know what was beyond that. 

At first it was like a regular kiss, but then Kotori felt Honoka's hands wandering around her waist and up to her chest. Focusing more on Honoka's mouth that was the sweetest thing Kotori ever tasted, she let the girl take the lead. The insides of her mouth got explored with Honoka's tongue, and with her own, Honoka sucked and played with it. Kotori's quiet moans seemed to only motivate Honoka to be more handsy with Kotori. 

Her hands were already inside Kotori's dress, tugging on the clasp from the back- she pulled the troublesome bra away and threw it on the floor. Kotori's chest popped out and instantly got Honoka's hands to massage them. 

Before they got too far, Kotori pushed Honoka away. Breathing to take in the lost air, she tried to explain, "I'm sorry Honoka-chan. It's just that.. I have it right now."

Honoka's dazed eyes were still locked with Kotori. When she heard her words, Honoka hastily helped the girl put on her clothes. "I'm sorry!" 

"I-its okay. I dont mind." Kotori tried to hide her embarrassment with a giggle. 

"Ugh.. I think I'm at that age now." Honoka slumped away from Kotori. Thinking back, before even her friends confessed to her, she was so busy with her work that she never had the time for romance. Now her hormones must have been going crazy due to the large amount of skinship she was being given. 

"I didn't think you guys would stop there." 

It must have been another reason for Kotori to pull away, because Umi wandered into the room looking amused. 

"H-how long were you watching Umi-chan?" Honoka asked. Her face gradually turning redder.

Umi held up her hands, pointing to her lips and saying, "Kotori-chan, can you kiss me?" 

A flying pillow landed on Umi's face. Precisely from Kotori who couldn't hold her embarrassment any longer. "How come you're teasing us? You're supposed to be even more embarrassed than us!" 

Umi laughed through the pillow. "We're adults now. Well.." Scratching her head, she looked at Honoka. "Besides.. I realized i probably acted that way because it would make Honoka see me in a different way." 

"Different way?" 

Umi smiled and scooted to Honoka closer, she held up a hand to gently rub Honoka's cheek, "I know you probably didn't look up to me back then, but I wanted to set a good example for you. Being a lovestruck person just didn't fit a good example."

Laughing, Umi hid her face in Honoka's shoulder, "Of course I was pretty embarrassed too. I kept imagining doing all sorts of stuff with you and it just made my imagination run wild." 

A sudden chill went up Honoka's spine, and a mini realization happened. Choosing to ignore it, Honoka giggled and rubbed Umi's head. "You're so silly Umi-chan." 

Kotori looked at the two with a satisfied smile. It was like back then when life wasn't as choking as it was now. "You're both silly."

"I guess we're all pretty much silly."

•~•~•~•~•~•~

Dia frowned. It was a special frown since it occurred because of a huge, HUGE, problem. 

She clutched the just bought watch in her hand, crushing it. Veins could be almost physically seen popping on her forehead.

"That damn kid!" 

Kanan and Mari watched her from across the room. They held stacks and stacks of memory files. Sorting through it was part of their job.

Mari, who was bored from all the manual labor decided to pipe up. "Did Riko mess up or something?" 

Dia threw the watch at her face, hard. "What do you think?! Shes going to delay the mission by another ten years at this rate!" 

Kanan took the watch from Mari's face and comforted her with a rub, "10 years is practically nothing to us, so what's the buzz?" 

Dia sighed. May it be another century to pass but her friends would always stay the same. "Don't you think the last 10 years wasn't troublesome enough?" 

"Well.." Kanan picked up a memory file and inserted it into the wall. "I guess it is. It's not T-0 Honoka that's troublesome anyway. It's those brats from the underground sect."

Mari pouted, trying to pinch her nose without feeling the pain. "I don't get why they're so persistent on killing her. But then again, if they weren't so persistent, we wouldn't have this job." 

The door opened and Yoshiko walked in, "I just came back from another mission and you're gonna throw another one at me?" She complained.

"It's not exactly a mission though." Kanan stood up and closed the door. "Just a question."

Yoshiko sat down and stared at Kanan. "What?"

Dia interjected. "You've been dating Riko for the past few years. Has she told you anything that wasn't mentioned to us from her experience in her mission?" 

Yoshie cocked a brow. "Look we're only fuck buddies. I don't pry into her stuff and she does that same."

Mari decided to leave the mountain of memory files and sat beside Yoshiko. "Is she any good with her tongue?" 

Before Yoshiko could retort, Kanan had already grabbed the girl and pushed her out of the room.

"What was that for?" Mari pouted.

Kanan gave her a soft glance. Ignoring her, she turned to Dia. "I think we won't get anything valuable from Yoshiko. Riko treats her like crap." 

"Like you guys treat me." Mari mumbled. 

"If only we can bribe Chika and You with something. They've been with her all this time." Dia tapped the table with her finger.

Seeing the woman so concentrated. Kanan left her side and went back to sorting. Another minute, she felt Mari's arms wrapping around her neck. "I wanna be all romantic too." She muttered.

Kanan chuckled, "We can pester Dia later. Let's just do our work right now."

"Fine."

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Clad in an all black outfit with her face covered by a mask, this woman sat on top of a tall tree to leisurely look over the Kousaka Mansion. (Since Honoka practically owns Maki now.) 

She saw only the kids outside training, and through the windows, Only Yazawa could be seen cooking in the kitchen.

"Senpai, why aren't we barging in there?" 

A shorter girl, with the same outfit asked her. 

"Actually, I don't really wanna kill her." 

"The target?" The kouhai looked at the house with interest. "Why not?" 

Her senpai laughed, "I don't know myself. But she doesn't seem to be that kind of monster, Master said she was." 

The kouhai didn't reply. She started to think about the target they were pursuing.

Kousaka Honoka, age 22, single and mainly focused on her career. That is, until all the random crap started to appear. Basically to the kouhai, Honoka was someone who was naive to the world. Like her senpai, she didn't believe this girl was as dangerous as their master had said.

"That's why we're scouting?" The kouhai asked.

Her senpai snickered. "On the surface we are. But I'm not giving away her location."

"Why not?"

"Let's just observe her some more before we make a move."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMGGGG OMFGGG DID YA GUYS SAW THE LAST CHAPTER OF CITRUS??!  
> *Breathes in deeply* so did ya?  
> Okay so I have this habit of waking up early just to check the new updates of my favorite mangas and hoooooh I fell down my bed half awake due to the last update.  
> On another note, my citrus-NTR crossover fanfic draft isn't worth anything anymore because of that update. 
> 
> And lastly.... I think this chapter was on a rocky road. I hope you guys don't mind me adding some lemon from now on. 
> 
> I don't know when I'll post for another chapter but if I cross two weeks before posting, it's probably going to pass 5k words. Ahahaha! 
> 
> Gimme some review puh-lease! Love love!


	12. 4- F. Maki- F. Eli

Chapter 4-1

"I wanted to ask this earlier but..." Nico trailed off, She was sitting a distance away from the kids. "Why did you guys learn how to fight?" 

Nonoka, her daughter, was someone whom would wake up as early as her just to jog around the perimeter of the house. 

Nonoka grabbed ahold of Alyona's arm, massaging the sore muscles that had slowly come back, "Hmm.. Well i was already training even before i met these guys. Er.." 

An awkwardness floated above their heads as Nonoka tried to pick her words. 

"Just spit it out." 

Everyday without fail, Nonoka would always be at the backyard training with one or two of the other girls.  
"Well.." Nonoka continued, "My mother would always tell me that only strong people could get respect, so i pestered her to train me." 

The corners of Nico's lips tug into a small smile, "And how did that manage to influence everyone else?" 

"Hyaaah! Jun you jerk!" Suzume shrieked from the other side of the tree, she didn't notice Jun quietly observing from the branches.

Nonoka switched to Alyona's other arm, "The others told me it was probably because i had mother's and mama's blood flowing in me. They said i was too whimsical. That's probably how i made everyone else train." 

Nico gave Jun and Suzume a side glance, the two looked pretty cheerful from whatever they were talking about. She had been hanging out at their training spot for some time. And she noticed some really interesting things from the girls.

Firstly, It was clear that her daughter was crushing on Kotori's daughter. Nico felt like she was looking back through time as she saw the subtle hints of Nonoka trying to pursue Suzume. It was pretty obvious too, if you looked hard enough, You'll see Nonoka's cheeks reddening slightly as she talked to Suzume. She would stutter on her words, she would slightly tremble when her body would touch Suzume's. 

 

Although, She was quite unlucky as Suzume ignored her advances. Nico had spent enough time with Honoka to notice that Suzume knew about Nonoka's feelings. She was a minx if Nico was honestly describing her. 

Jun. Rin's daughter was someone Nico was the most wary of. From the outside, she was the same idiot as Rin and Honoka. Although if you try and describe her based on her skills. Only one word was enough to do it. Ruthless. Jun , from Nico's perspective was someone who knew how to lay low and then strike the enemy at his most vulnerable time. 

Nico hadn't had the chance to talk with the other kids. But she looked forward to unraveling all their secrets. 

•~••~•~•~•~•

Eli sighed as she finished her call. They were gone for the past week without giving any explanation to their manager. The stupid reporters hadn't seen any of them from their regular hang outs and just like last time, it was blowing up on the news that they were gone. That or the group broke up. 

She had gotten her information from Alisa. Everyday, without fail, she would check up on her sister. Even though Alisa was already in college, it never stopped Eli to be concerned for her. 

"You tired?" Honoka sneakily went behind Eli to give her a soft hug.

Eli leaned back on Honoka, "Mhm. Mind if i rest with you?"

" 'Course not. Your room?" 

"Mhm." Eli let herself be pulled along away from her work and into the soft sheets of her bed. Somehow, she didnt notice how tired she was until Honoka had asked her about it.

Landing on the bed headfirst, Eli grumbled, "The outside world is so chaotic right now."

Honoka sat beside her deadbeat body, "Outside world?" 

"That's what I'm starting to call the world from outside this house. " Eli rolled to her side to face Honoka, "Besides doesn't it feel like that? " 

Honoka giggled as she stroked Eli's hair, "I kinda get why the younger girls were head over heels for you senpai." 

"Senpai? " Eli repeated the word as though it was an old language, "Why are you calling me that? " 

"I looked up to you the most Senpai." Honoka's sweet smile stunned Eli, "You're so cool after all. " 

"Just because I'm cool?" 

Honoka's fingers reached Eli's cheek, slowly stroking it as well, "Hmm.. Everything you do is well-done but I think I prefer your cute side better. "

"I have a cute side?" Honoka nodded and smiled again, "Did you know that seeing someone usually so composed suddenly blushing is considered 'cute'?"

Without realizing it, Eli's body was curving up towards Honoka's, "Is that so? Like the way Maki stutters?"

"Mhm. Maki-chan is cute in her own way." Leaning down to hug Eli's waist, Honoka buried her face in Eli's chest. "Senpai, if I were to suddenly disappear, what would you do?"

Pulling Honoka closer to her, Eli replied in a depressed tone, "I'll probably lose sight of myself. I'll disappoint all the people around me." 

"You won't look for me?"

"Silly." Eli's lips found themselves kissing Honoka's forehead, "I'll dedicate my life searching for you." 

"I guess I can't leave for now huh.. " Honoka mumbled. 

"Hm?"

With a smile, Honoka replied, "No,nothing. "

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••

"Honoka.. Miku.. Haruki. Where are you.. " 

Maki fliched as she felt a sharp pain hitting her forehead. Feeling it with a finger, she was surprised to see a trail of blood flowing down after. Looking around, she found herself alone in a sea of broken walls and falling ceilings. 

"Honoka.." Maki called out weakly. Her throat was dry and every word she muttered felt like stinges of pain. 

She couldnt remember anything. Anything that just happened. The last thing she did remember however, was trying to knock down on her wife's door. She wasn't sure why, but she felt danger the moment she had arrived from work.

[Maki. Nishikino Maki, can you hear me?] 

The voice transmission. That was weird.. No one else except her family could have sent that.. Unless..

[I can hear you. What timeline are you from?]

Thankfully her brain wasnt damaged. Maki could still use her voice transmission.

[Its Eli. Timeline 305, parent of Alyona. Where are you? Are you alright?]

Maki groaned from the series of questions. No matter what timeline, Eli was still as meddlesome as ever.

[Im fine. I cant recognize where i am. Just use the radar.]

[Something is cutting the signal. Describe your surroundings.] 

Looking around again, Maki began to tell Eli what she could see. 

[Everything's destroyed in here. There's a chandelier threatening to fall and some bookcases that already fell. I can't recognize anything else, they're all burnt.] 

Closing her eyes, Maki breathed in deep. Freaking out wasnt something she could afford to do. Her family wasnt here and the wife of her wife from another timeline is looking for her. What happened?

Maki leaned back against the broken wall, thinking again. What did Eli said about the signal being cut? The signal couldnt be bothered unless the person you were talking with, is fatigued or crippled. 

"My my. I arrived too late it seems." 

A teasing voice came from across the room. Maki looked up to see a silhoutte of a woman approaching her. She couldnt make out the woman's features.

"Who are you?!" 

No one could be trusted at her situation.

The woman laughed and stooped only an inch away from Maki. She stooped down and yet her features still couldn't be seen. 

" Listen, your kids are trying to meddle in my business. Take them before they ruin anything precious of mine." The woman's voice was raspy and possesive .

"Where are they?!" 

"The Nishikino children are at Timeline 0 right now. I suggest you hurry before their existence disappear."

Without another word, the woman teleported away. 

Maki struggled to understand the woman's warnings. First of all, what were her kids doing at Timeline 0? And how did they get there? The portals were all destroyed.

[I found you.] Eli's voice vibrated inside Maki's head. 

"There was a door?" Maki muttered as she noticed a large, oak door being kicked open. 

A woman walked in, her long dirty blonde hair tied up on a high ponytail. Her clothes that consisted of a office woman look was torn to shreds and smudges of dried blood could be seen everywhere. The concentrated look on her face formed a tight smile as she saw Maki struggling to keep awake in the corner of the room. 

"I'm so glad I found you.. " Eli's voice trembled as she walked towards Maki. The doctor could see bruises and light cuts on her face. 

"Find me a kit and I'll fix you up. There's no way you're holding up better than me." 

Not refusing to follow Maki's orders, Eli dragged her to another room where it was a bit more decent. She laid Maki down on the roughed up couch and preceded to take a first aid kit from the room. After sitting down and letting the redhead treat her, Eli finally started the discussion. 

"Do you remember anything before you collapsed?"

Maki shook her head as she dabbed the disinfectant on Eli's cheek. 

"Me neither," Eli frowned as she explained her situation. "My timeline is still on a normal flow but Honoka and Alyona isn't anywhere to be seen. Alisa couldn't explain anything to me, going as far as to say that she didn't know who Honoka or Alyona are."

"Why did you come to my territory then?" Maki demanded. She wasn't being ungrateful, but being on edge wasn't helping her at all. 

"A woman told me about Alyona jumping into timeline 0. The portals were somehow working and I figured that I should at least try if I can reach any other passage before T-0. Your territory was the only one working." 

Maki frowned as she slapped a bandage on Eli's cut, "You mean the others are all broken?"

"Probably," Eli bit down her pain as Maki started to dab her other injuries with alcohol. "We should just go on first. The others would come after."

"Honoka.. Miku..Haruki." Maki mumbled. 

"We should ally okay?" Eli worriedly stared at Maki. "I'm just saying but I don't think you could handle it solo there. Who knows what kind of people are actually lurking in that timeline." 

Maki finished her work with a dissatisfied frown. Those bandages would likely fall on the drop of a hat.

"I get it. I'll ally with you. Just dont expect me to be at your beck and call for everything." Stuffing the tools back into the kit, "Especially when it comes to fighting with the others."

Eli looked down, everything was a mess. She couldn't find Her Honoka nor Alyona. And now she had to join forces with Another Maki who was also A wife to a different Honoka.  
The last time she felt this conflicted was when Maki's kid out of nowhere appeared in her territory.

"I get it." Sighing, Eli stood up and helped Maki on her own footing. "Number one Rule as always."

"Dont interfere with what's not yours." Maki recited along with her.

"I wonder who Honoka's dating in that timeline anyway." Maki chuckled as she adjusted her position. 

"Here's a thought." Eli slowly walked, "Do you think the younger us would be jealous if their future versions show up?"

Maki smiled, she remembered her own selfish ways as a kid. "Probably. I guess our number one rule will have to suffice here." 

 

As they made their way to the portals, never did they imagine that the situation they were in was only getting a bit more complicated.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Nozomi slowly turned her book down to see the others nervously fidgeting. All of the ladies of the house gathered inside her room to talk about something. What that something was, Nozomi didnt know. 

"Someone like to fill me in?" She said while looking around.

Honoka was the only one not present in their little meeting. Obviously this was about her.

Maki sighed, "I'd like to talk about our relationship with Honoka. How it will affect our friendship and so on."

Umi followed up, "Im sure that everyone here had received the same response from Honoka."

Everyone nodded yes. 

Continuing, "Then its agreed that no one here is fully acknowledged as her lover. Every single one of us is on the waiting list."

"After everything is finished," Nico interrupted. "Im doing everything i can to win her heart."

Again everyone nodded in agreement.

Eli scratched her head, "Can i add something?"

Everyone looked at her.

"Well.." Eli had a tint of a blush on her cheeks. "C-can we take turns sleeping with her?" 

Rin stood up from her seat and stared towards Maki with a determined look, "Yeah! Can we??"

Hanayo stared at Maki with soft yet somehow scary eyes. 

Maki cleared her throat. "Im okay with that. Er... How does the scheduling work?"

Eli took out a notebook and started to write on it. "8 girls, somehow im kinda jealous of Honoka." she muttered.

Nozomi grinned and poked her cheeks, "You also want a pretty girl Harem Elicchi?"

Nico scoffed, "When she fails, Im sure there's a mountain of women waiting for her with their arms open wide."

Eli didnt take offense, instead she subconsciously replied, "I don't what them. I want Honoka. "

Maki agreed silently with what Nico said. Eli was definitely a bachelor waiting to be snatched. 

Before they could finish their meeting, The door got forcefully opened. Haruki glared at all 8 of them.

"What?"

Haruki crossed her arms, "Where. Is. My. Mother?"

Nico pointed at Maki. 

"Not her! "Haruki shouted, "My other one! Where's mother?!" 

Eli stood up to comfort Haruki, "She said she was going to jog. Isn't Nonoka with her? "

Nonoka peeped from doorway, "She used me as me as an excuse? " She asked. 

Everyone immediately got worried. Kotori walked forward to grab Nonoka by the collar, "She's not with you??? "

Nonoka shook her head quickly, "No! I last saw her this morning. " 

It was already nearing nightfall. 

"Shit.. Shit. " Haruki paced back and forth, clutching her shirt. "We haven't placed a tracking device on her yet. We planned to do it earlier. Fuck."

Hanayo and Rin quietly left the room. No one stopped them from going. 

"She asked Eli for permission around noon." Maki looked at her watch, "It's soon to be 7."

Nico gritted her teeth, "I'm sure she was last seen at noon then. We were all busy with the stupid meeting. " 

Eli was messing her hair with her hands. She had her eyes closed and her knees were threatening to fall. She felt a hand on her shoulder, With Nozomi being the owner of it. "It's not your fault Elicchi." 

"I-i should have checked on her, on the very least." The fear on Eli's eyes wasn't subtle. "It's going to be my fault if something happened to her."

Alyona sped into the room, "Mama's fine!" She hesitated before adding, "I think? "

Haruki grabbed her hands, "Where is she?" 

Alyona slapped her hand away, "I'm not sure. Shizuka and Violet are with her. They won't tell me the location and they purposely blocked the radar. They told me she had something to do. " 

Stomping the ground, Haruki yelled, "Those morons! They knew that she was looking for Sakurauchi Riko! Why the hell are they helping her?! "

Maki asked, "Sakurauchi Riko? That's one thing you haven't shared with me."

Haruki's short tantrum was broken within a minute by her mother's question. "She's uhh.. The kidnapper from last time. 

"She's not a bad person. " Haruki shook her head. "I'm not sure of her nature, but Shizuka and Violet were fine when she had took them. I think she's mainly interested in mother. " 

Fuming, Maki angrily stated, "And that's a good thing? "

Haruki retreated back, "I'm sorry. I'm going to try and force break their barrier. I'll do my best." 

Haruki fled from the room. 

One thing that really scared her was Maki. No matter how strong her resolve was, no matter what age her mother was, she was and always would be scared of Maki. 

 

Maki sighed, "There's nothing we can do but wait."

The quiet room echoed with one word. 

"Yeah."

 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 

Honoka huffed, she was still in her youth so why was it so hard to lose two kids in her tracks?

"Well, in the end I still lost them. I guess I win. " Honoka muttered.

[I'm in the building across from you. Just enter. I'm there waiting.]

Following the voice in her head, Honoka walked her way into a modern hotel. 

There was no one there as she entered. No guests, no employees. 

"We finally meet." 

 

A sweet voice. Full of desire and affection. Not the least bit scary, on the contrary it was a voice that Honoka felt she had longed to hear. 

"A-ah" Honoka's words caught up in her throat. 

She was beautiful. Her eyes were filled with something mysterious, easily entrapping anyone who stares at them. And that's what Honoka did. She stared at those captivating eyes. 

 

"Hey there. " Riko walked up to her, waving a hand to Honoka's face. "You okay? "

Honoka gulped down, "Yeah. I was just er..  
Well. "

'adorable. ' Riko smiled at Honoka. "Shall we get in? "

"Mhm." Honoka slightly shuddered as Riko's hand grabbed hers. 

With Honoka staring at her, Riko giggled. She didn't explain as she led the way to one of the rooms. 

Opening the door, Honoka was surprised at how luxurious the room was. Well, anything out of a love hotel would probably be luxurious. It was the way they were made after all. 

Honoka ran in first. Settling herself on the fluffy bed, Riko came after her. 

"Comfortable?" Riko smiled at Honoka's adorableness. 

"Mhm!" as though she just remembered her mission, Honoka lowered her enthusiasm. "How do you know me? "

Riko countered back, "Well, how do you know me? "

"You visit me in my dreams... " Honoka's ears were burning red. "Ah.. Saying that is so embarrassing. " 

The sight of this woman was enough to fuel Riko up, "Do you remember my touch?"

"Your touch?"

Riko didn't reply as she crawled towards Honoka. Similarly Honoka didn't push her away as Riko's hands touched her. 

"It's comfortable.. " Honoka muttered. "It's not scary."

"Uh-huh.. I'm happy to hear that." Riko leaned forward to drop a kiss on Honoka's cheek. "You're adorable darling."

"Why did you take Shizuka-chan and Vio-chan?" Honoka whispered. 

The joy in Riko's eyes faded a shade away, "They were to attract you darling. I can't get your attention in a normal way."

"Why not?"

"They're watching us darling." Riko rested her head on Honoka's shoulder. "You're not even my Honoka. But you're all I have right now. I have to protect you. " 

"So you know about the people who's chasing me? " She wasn't angry. Merely curious.

"Of course, but you can't know anything about that for now." Riko glanced at the window close to them. "You just need to live forward. For now. "

"You are..? "

Riko flashed her a rare smile, "Riko. Sakurauchi Riko. Nice to meet you Honoka."

"Y-yeah Riko-san"

"You can call me Riko." 

There was a crack from the outside, it made Riko frown. She stood up and took a small cylinder box. Placing it just a little away from the bed, she pressed it and an invisible field surrounded them. 

"What's that?" 

Riko walked back to the bed, "Like a force field I guess. Although this one has a time limit."

"How long?"

Riko pulled Honoka into a hug, "Enough to tell you that you need to be careful. Not everyone is a good person Honoka."

"I know, but maybe they're like you Riko-chan, maybe they're just judged roughly." Honoka replied. 

What a truly naive girl. 

Riko's hold became tighter, "After this we're not meeting again. I'll only come in your thoughts just like before."

"I-is it because of those guys?" Honoka's shaking hand pointed towards outside the building. About three people, (most likely women from the curves of their body) were clad in all black and had a mask on their face. They were staring straight at Honoka without moving. 

"Shit." Riko cursed. She hurriedly took out a watch and put it on Honoka. 

"This watch is special Honoka. " Riko held up her wrist gently, "Press this and then think about your destination. Don't think anything else but that. Use.it.now." 

Honoka nodded her head. She was aware that she got into trouble again. 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Shizuka and Violet were running everywhere looking for their mother. It got to the point that they even turned off the barrier just to ask for the others for help. 

Of course they had screamed their heads off at them, but mother would need to come first before anything.

"Wait. There's a new signal transmitting near here." Satomi said. She had followed stubbornly. Out of everyone, she was the most intelligent when it came to technology. 

"Hey there little lady. " The night streets of Tokyo were always going to be lively, but this particular one was extra special. The girls noticed four guys ganging up on one girl. 

"Ignore it, we need to find Mom first." Nonoka said. The others shrugged and started to look around. However a very familiar voice made them stop in their tracks.

"THIS IS MY WIFE, ASSHOLE. NOW FUCK OFF."

Haruki was paralyzed on her spot. If you looked closer, her eyes seemed to be watery. 

Jun had already ran to the source of the voice, there she saw the 'girl' who was being hit on and two women who looked as fierce as wild animals.

Honoka looked surprised to see Maki and Eli, she was sure that she made Shizuka and Violet promise to give her privacy. 

However.. This Maki and Eli were.. Different?

They looked a bit more mature, not in terms of physical appearance but on the aura they were oozing out. 

"Maki-chan..? " Honoka squeaked. She was on her toes.

Maki gave her a smile, it was a satisfied smile. 

"Eli-senpai?" Eli had an eyebrow raised but she looked happy nonetheless. 

Maki's eyes darted all around until it landed on a target, with a clear Voice, She called out. "NISHIKINO HARUKI. GET HERE THIS INSTANT."

Nonoka and the others had already fled back to their home. Haruki unwillingly walked to her mother with her head down. 

Of all the things that was going to happen to her,being hugged by her mother wasn't something she expected. 

"I'm so glad.. So glad you're fine." Maki sighed. It was a sigh of relief.

"Ah.." Haruki's tears started to flow down. 

Honoka looked at this scene wide eyed. What the heck was happening?

Eli pulled her to an empty alleyway,grabbing the mother-daughter duo with her other hand. "Sorry to break it up, but we have to go. Haruki,take us to your base."

Haruki nodded, after a solid minute, the whole group vanished and reappeared inside their mansion's living room. 

Immediately, Honoka was piled over by her girlfriends. They all had different reactions but all were joy and relief.

Only after a minute of hugging and apologizing did Honoka realize something.  
"Ah! Who are they?!"

Maki who already noticed her body double was glaring straight at her. It was weird seeing yourself.

Eli who was similarly staring at her own clone was sizing up the older Eli. 

Future Eli chuckled, elbowing Maki, she commented, "Hey,they think we're probably some sort of ninja or something."

Future Maki didn't retort back, instead she repeated her younger self's action and glared back. "I'm not about to be bullied by my past self." She said. 

Alyona had ran to her Future Eli with record breaking speed. "Papa! Papa!"

"Angel." Eli hugged Alyona, lifting her off her feet. Alyona wasn't short but she was only up to Eli's ear. 

The other ladies were focusing on the two future girls. If memory served right, the oldest in the room was 21 while the youngest was 5. The two didn't look any older than 25.

Honoka had calmed down when she saw Alyona's reaction. Alyona was a very cautious girl, she wouldn't be easily tricked by some sort of mask. 

Nozomi had ushered the other people out, it was a good move. Having everyone around was bound to make something go wrong. 

 

Maki and Eli stayed back, glaring hard at their future selves. Haruki still hasn't looked anywhere else but Future Maki's shoulder and Alyona sat at inbetween the present and future ladies. 

Honoka was sitting at the other inbetween of the circle, even she could feel the tension in the room and it wasnt something she wanted to trifle with.

"Okay let's start with introductions," Future Eli smiled at all of them, she was even more charming than the present Eli. Maybe it had something to do with experience. 

"I'm Ayase Eli, I'm from the same timeline as Alyona." Future Eli looked at Future Maki, urging her to do her own introduction.

"This is stupid and you know it," Despite that Maki still did her own greeting. "Nishikino Maki, parent of two."

Honoka was feeling giddy from seeing the two older women, "So I'm married to you guys?"

Amused, Eli chuckled, "Technically I guess? I mean I have my own Honoka. Maki has  
hers. So yes? " She looked at Maki for help. 

Maki was rubbing Haruki's shoulder as she joined in the conversation, "Mhm, you could say that we are. Us being married in our own time means that fate already tied us up, it doesn't matter what dimension or galaxy it is. As long as there's a me, there's a you thats connected to it."

Maki slightly felt better, but she still felt as though her future self was bathing in on the wrong room. "Why are you here?" She icyly asked. 

Future Eli didn't answer, she let Future Maki do the talking.

"That's what we want to know too," Future Maki had an outraged expression. "One second I was happy with a wife and two kids and the next I woke up alone and beat up."

"Beat up?" Haruki raised her head to ask. "I left home with Mom dead and you practically half inside her grave."

Future Maki raised a brow, "Haruki. Your mother was fine when I went home from work yesterday. Heck she was even singing her lungs out to the maids at home!"

Eli massaged her temples, "Things are getting more complicated. Alyona are you recording everything?"

Eli and Alyona had worked together for the past few days. Alyona nodded her head, Making Future Eli laugh. 

Everyone looked at her with a questioning gaze. 

"Its just cute to see my past self interacting so closely with my Angel. I mean, Ally is obedient and all, but she's not a dog."

Future Maki shrugged Future Eli off, how can she be so carefree at this time? 

Honoka was quietly speculating, she knew only SOME things they were talking about. It wasn't that she didn't care, but somehow she was starting to feel really REALLY useless. 

"I met Riko. The one that took the kids from before." She blurted out. 

"Riko? Who's that?" Future Eli looked to Alyona for an answer. 

"Other than being a kidnapper, I honestly have no clue. The others don't know her any way too."

Honoka frowned as she continued, "She was really nice. She told me I wasn't her Honoka but I was the only person she had." Her eyes darted at Maki and Eli for a moment before wandering away, "She's been protecting me from the shadows."

Maki huffed, "We're doing our best too. It's not logical to just trust a complete stranger." Her face was getting quite red. 

"You trusted the others enough for them to live with us. Why not Riko-chan?" Honoka demanded. 

Eli looked conflicted as she tried to butt in, "They're someone whom we are literally connected to Honoka. No one knows who Riko is. If someone did then it wouldn't be as hard."

Honoka, who had her blue eyes flaming turned her burning gaze towards Eli. "IM JUST TRYING TO HELP." She stated loudly.

Future Maki and Future Eli kept quiet, this wasn't something they should meddle with. 

Maki crossed her arms. "We get it. I understand Honoka. But in the way we are right now, we just can't afford to lose anything."

Honoka walked away without responding, she emitted an aura of authorization that she often used on the group before. Before leaving, "Im not sleeping with you tonight." She spat at Maki. 

With the door slammed shut. Everyone either stared at Maki or avoided looking at her. 

Maki released a tired sigh. "I can't just tolerate everything she does. Even if costs both of our happiness."

Haruki was silent all through out. It was her first time seeing her parents fight. 

Future Maki approached Maki and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm glad you're sticking up for both of yourselves. But you really should remember how sensitive Honoka is. It's because of the smallest details that she gets upset so easily. Try to mend it before I lose my wife in the future too."

Maki stared her Future self for a moment before nodding and leaving the room. 

Eli watched her leave, "I feel like I'm somehow blamed too even though I mainly do the third approval in this house."

Future Eli chuckled, "Just let her do whatever she wants with you. The key is resisting as much as you can then admit defeat at the end."

There was like a pile of red roses behind Future Eli. 

"I'll take note of that." Eli absent-mindedly left the room. 

The four looked at each before sitting down and getting into the real agenda for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My 3-day vacation ended and it feels like all of my nerves and bones just wanted to play poke at each other. So painful. 
> 
> I hope you like the new chapter, it's somehow rushed but I really can't do fillers all that good. I hope the flow of the story isn't so much affected. 
> 
> I hope I can see you again next time!


	13. 4- F. Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's like a new season. New people and new problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back~~~

Eli held her breath, she watched Honoka skip on a few stones before getting frustrated and throwing them into the other side of the garden. Her lovely ginger hair was now a bit longer, a bit shaggier. It reached Down to Honoka's waist. She remembered at the time when Honoka had announced She was growing her hair, she had been all giddy with excitement. It did her good, Eli thought. Long hair definitely suited her better. 

A tap on her shoulder made Eli gasp sharply, A flash of Bright Ginger hair made her calm down. Rin, Her junior smiled at her apologetically. "We should go talk to her. Even I can see she's really upset." 

Rin being serious ticked Eli the right way and she nodded, however she didn't follow the younger girl into disturbing Honoka. Maybe a different kind of company would calm the leader down.

Eli gave them a last look, it being Rin holding Honoka's hand shyly. It made her think, when push came to shove. It wasn't only her that was willing to reach out to Honoka. It made her smile, then frown. 

\-------

"Rin?" 

The lack of "-chan" made Rin smile slightly. They were growing up and even if it scared her that Honoka was growing up faster, at least The older girl wasn't changing much. Just a snidge. 

 

"What are you doing here?" Honoka asked again.

Rin shook her head and held Honoka's hand, she noticed her own nervousness but shrugged it off. If she was going to compete with everyone else down the line in the future, she needed to do this much. 

"I just missed you." She replied smoothly, Making both of them surprised. Rin didn't expect for her inner feelings to gush out. 

She decided to go along with it, She pulled Honoka towards under the tree and made her sit back against it. Their hands never separated.

"I missed you too Rin. I'm sorry for not being able to spend as much time with you." Honoka's eyebrows furrowed, she looked frustrated. "I need to work on my schedule."

"You don't have to." Rin didn't like the way Honoka's face scrunched up like that. It was cute but Honoka felt bad and that made Rin feel bad. 

"I don't have to..? "

Rin held Honoka's hand tighter, "You don't have to schedule spending time with us. Just... Pretend like we're teenagers again."

Honoka's giggle made the atmosphere a bit lighter. "You mean when I basically spiralled between each girl? I forgot how much I was able to get by just teasing and prodding into you guys."

"Yeah.. Like that. Just be you Honoka-chan. Like, Just be natural." Rin smiled when she saw Honoka genuinely smile. This was the prettiest version of Honoka she knew. Full of raw sunshine.

The smile vanished and Honoka became serious again. "Do you think Riko-chan is that bad? Sure she kidnapped Vio and Shizuka and Yoshie but they looked like they were well taken care of. Plus she looks really nice and talks really gently-"

 

Rin let Honoka rant. Honoka was chatty in general, no matter the topic she somehow made it interesting. She talked with her expressions and sometimes with hand gestures. Honoka huffed as she waited for Rin's input. 

"I dunno much about Riko-chan but I think she's... Nice. Just not that harmless."

Honoka's eyes widened as she absorbed Rin's opinion. Rin was right. Riko may have been nice to her but she was still dangerous. In ways she didn't know. She was blinded by her infatuation with the red head. Of course she knew Riko would never hurt her, she just didn't know if Riko would act as gentle with everyone else. She needed to stop being selfish.

Honoka wrapped Rin in her arms, "Thank you so much for listening Rin-chan. You don't know how much you had changed my thoughts."

Rin gave a throaty chuckle. "I'm glad."

Rin hoped that more of this in the future would be stored for her. 

\-----  
"Ugh.. I forgot how ugly this place was."

Future Maki grumbled. Her comrade, The slightly different Future Eli chuckled. They were chilling to themselves in the secluded part of the house. It was at the locked room at the farthest back of the hallway near the Master's bedroom. Maki had given them the room because her Future self Specifically requested it.

"Little Rin looked like she was ahead of the race." Future Eli commented. She sipped the tea in her hand slowly. The courtyard could be seen perfectly from their room. 

"Rin had always been sensitive. Dont know why she liked to pretend that she was an idiot anyways." Future Maki replied. She wasn't that interested in the pursuit that was happening to T-0's Honoka. She already knew who would win anyway. 

There was a knock on their door, Future Maki raised a brow as Future Eli stood up and opened the door.

They were greeted by a blushing Honoka. 

Both women sucked in their breaths. No matter what timeline, no matter what galaxy. Honoka was still able to make them fall in love with her. Simply by just existing.

(Calling them regular Maki and Eli here, considering they're the only versions present rn. They're the future ones.)

Maki cleared her throat first, silently indicating that She and Eli had a deal. Eli smiled, "Did you need something Honoka?"

Honoka, with her face flushed didn't directly look into Eli's eyes as she replied. "I was just wondering if I could talk to you Guys."

'Strange, Why does she want to talk to us?' Maki dismissed the thought when she remembered how Eli's Honoka drilled her with questions when she first visited their timeline 

Honoka walked into the room, her eyes wandered around. She never actually had the chance to explore the mansion. She only went to the rooms that mattered. She heard the door click behind her, she assumed that Eli closed the door. 

Eli, in her gentle stride, guided Honoka to the table near the window close to the courtyard. Maki sat nearest to it, and with a smile, she asked. "What can we do for you?"

Honoka blushed as Eli pulled out a seat for her. This Eli was different-not hugely different but still she was not the same Eli she knew. Somehow she was even more graceful and charming. 

"I Uh.. I guess I just wanted to get to know you guys."

Eli sat beside her, and poured her a cup of tea. From across she heard Maki give out a hearty chuckle. "We can't tell you anything too future related."

"I'm not interested in aliens actually existing or how teleportation works." Honoka paused, she stared at Maki who was paying close attention to her. Like Eli, Maki looked the same but she felt different. "I just, wanna know how I married you."

"Oh." Maki replied. She subconsciously played with her ring, "Well, I was supposed to propose to you- to MY Honoka. But You- She beat me to it." Maki massaged her temples. This was confusing.

Honoka noticed, "Just talk about her as though she's me. We're still the same."

Maki disagreed internally, HER Honoka was a demon in angel's disguise. This Honoka was pure as HER's when she had first met her. She sighed and nodded her head. No use arguing, this was still Honoka after all. 

"You played a dirty trick on me and I was surprised. I actually thought you were breaking up with me," Honoka winced. She wasn't that idiotic was she? Maki continued, "Anyway after a few days of separation and a drunken call. I came back home and you reenacted everything."

Eli chuckled, "You're both idiots basically. It was a simple riddle and Maki couldn't figure it out and panicked."

Maki shot the blonde a dirty look. Eli peacefully sipped her tea, she noticed Honoka's questioning gaze. 

"I proposed to you if that's what you were going to ask." Eli adoringly gave Honoka a smile. As though she was actually talking to HER own wife. "Our situation was different since you were already carrying Alyona inside you."

Honoka's eyes widened. "I was?"

Eli hummed, "We were a casual couple that roamed around the world. We visited almost every country and My wife had this.. Freedom of sorts that I didn't want to interfere with. Tying her down just felt shameful."

"Then how did the pregnancy happened?"

Eli gave Maki a side glance before giving her full attention back to Honoka, "My Maki had just discovered the amazing miracle of same sex fertility. She wanted to test it and My wife had volunteered. She was at her maternal phase."

Honoka leaned back in her seat and stared up the ceiling. Sure, she did want children but she didn't expect for herself to get one so early. Wait.. How early was it exactly?

"How old was I?"

"About 35 actually. If you're wondering why we don't look that old. It's another one of Maki's discoveries. Cell Regeneration. It's not going to make anyone immortal, it just stops your aging physically. You can still die however."

Honoka leaned slightly to her right, her head touching Eli's shoulder. She rubbed it there, as though asking if it was okay. Eli made eye contact with Maki as she wrapped an arm around the ginger. 

"How are you?" Maki tentatively asked. 

The ginger heaved a sigh, "It's just a bit tiring. The girls are amazing, I don't have much to complain about, but it gets all boring."

Maki nodded in understanding, so did Eli. Honoka had always been a free spirit. She never stayed at one place, she would rose higher and higher. But that was why she was so precious, if she did stay at one place, at one group and at one person. That was simply because she was loyal. Wherever she was, she was still going home. To her Home. 

That made her wives in all different dimensions look forward to welcoming her home. Honoka was going back to them, not to anyone else. She was their home. 

Another knock on the door captured the trip's attention. Maki sighed and stood up to open the door, she had enjoyed Honoka's company. It wouldn't have hurt for the ginger to have stayed longer. 

The guest turned out to be Nozomi, who was looking for Honoka. She had guessed that the girl would have ran to the FV's (Future Versions) , Honoka's curiousity always led her to the most predictable places. 

"Hi." She greeted Maki. Her smile hid away about a dozen other emotions. Including jealousy. 

 

Nozomi peeked her head inside, "I was looking for Honokacchi, I need her for something."

Eli could feel Nozomi's penetrating gaze on the back of her head . She had been bestfriends with this woman for so many years, Heck she was even bestfriends with the other Nozomi of another timeline. She could read her actions like an open book. No, more like billboard. She quickly took her arm off Honoka and ushered for the girl to walk to Nozomi. 

"I uhhh.." Honoka hid behind Nozomi, clutching the older girl's arm. She suddenly felt shy and she had no idea why. "Thanks." 

Eli and Maki smiled at her. They were both blindingly Charming. "It's our pleasure." 

Nozomi flashed them a small grin. She didn't have to be overly friendly with them. Being civil was enough. She didn't need more rivals. 

\--------

Maki (Present One) took out an unlit cigarrete from her pocket. She never smoked, and she would never smoke. She only liked to hold the joint. She was stressed, Honoka hadn't slept with her for a week straight. She wasn't getting ignored, considering that Honoka would talk to her, sometimes visit her in the clinic and even cling to her. But the lack of Honoka's warmth was getting to her nerves. She was Honoka's first. Technically she held the power in the house. 

She observed Honoka play with Miku and Kotori. Something she also noticed was that Honoka became closer with every other person in the house. She'd catch the ginger whispering things to the other girls. She didn't like it one bit. 

"She slept with me last night." Nico interrupted Maki's bitter thoughts.

"I know you're curious, c'mon ask away." Nico pressed. She had a silly grin on her face.

Instead of Egging Nico on, Maki slid closer to Yoshie who was massaging Umi's Neck. They were seated On the living room couch. Honoka and the others just across from them, playing on the grand piano Maki had brought out from the warehouse. 

"Mother Honoka is just being shy." Yoshie commented. Umi groaned underneath her, she was seated on the floor,leaning back against the couch. "She reflected on her actions and she's shy about admitting she was wrong."

Maki liked Yoshie, she favored her from the rest exempting Haruki and Miku. Yoshie was reserved and disciplined. She also had an interesting mind. "Yeah?" 

Umi grunted, "Just give her the space Maki. Honoka's been on edge since she talked to the other versions of you guys. Maybe she talked to them about something personal from the future and she's reflecting on that too."

"Like Maki cheated on her or something?" Nico snickered. 

A voice, that was Maki's but much more refined answered from behind them. "I think some other Maki had on a whole different timeline. I think she even cheated with you Nico-chan." 

Nico yelped and fell on the floor. Maki turned around To see her future self grinning deviously. 

"What are you here for?" Maki asked. 

Future Maki shook her head at her other version. "I had to test Haruki. Review on her training. I didn't want her slacking off."

Besides Maki, Haruki was also the doctor of the family. Sometimes Alyona could be also seen loitering in the clinic as well. 

Hanayo entered the room and walked over to Honoka and the others. She was holding a handmade bear she had made for Miku. Satomi, hot on her heels had followed with a little tophot for the bear. It's fur was as orange as Miku's hair and it's beady eyes were purple. It had a toothy smile that made the toddler smile as well. 

"Miku must be really overjoyed with the attention she's receiving." Future Maki murmured. She hadn't neglected spending time with her youngest.

"She's a child,of course she'd be overjoyed." Nico replied. She had three siblings and those three savored every moment of attention. Much like their older sister. 

Future Maki shrugged and left the room. They didn't need to know any unnecessary information. 

Meanwhile on the other side. 

"I think Maki is going to snap if you don't sleep with her tonight." Kotori held Honoka's arm, they were given a bit of privacy since Hanayo and Satomi came to play with the little ginger. 

Honoka smiled a bit, she didn't mind sleeping with Maki again. However, she had a plan. "I'll sleep with her if she asks. I'm not her pet ."

Kotori had her eye on the other group, "Maybe she will if you lead the conversation on."

"I'm just waiting for her to approach me first."

For the past week, Honoka had maintained a good schedule for everyday. She'd help Nico at cooking every morning and evening, visit Kotori and Umi at 9 at their bedrooms, eat with the whole family. Take Miku out to visit Eli and Nozomi after lunch. Bother Maki, Alyona and Haruki in the clinic at 3 and spend time with Hanayo and Satomi at 5. After Dinner would be spent with Rin, Jun and Nonoka. Then before bed, she'd spend time with Suzume, Yoshie, Violet and Shizuka. She would already promise to sleep with someone for the night at the day before. 

Miku was only 5 and she was still clinging to Honoka so it was natural to take her in every other bedroom that she slept in, thankfully the toddler was a heavy sleeper. Some nights were more eventful than some others. 

 

For example, due to stress because of her work (whatever it was that Eli actually did) Honoka would massage her neck, shoulders and back before bed. On her designated night, Eli had been far more energetic than Honoka had assumed. It could only be said that the massage that night had a happy ending. (If you don't get what a happy ending massage is, google it up.)

Kotori too, had been very active. At first, (on their times alone) it had been only heavy make outs. But now she had even invited Umi to join in. She had spent two nights sleeping with the two of them at the same bed. For some reason however, Kotori wouldn't go farther than make outs. And she wouldn't kiss Umi either, (which was weird because Honoka thought the purpose of making Umi join was that). Umi agreed with Kotori, they wouldn't tell her the reason and Honoka wasn't bothered enough to ask why.

Hanayo was gentle, she only did goodnight kisses with Honoka. (She'll visit Honoka in whoever room she was in and give her a kiss). At her designated night however, Honoka got too curious and fondled her. It led to... Improvements in their intimacies.

Rin liked to rush in their alone time, they never crossed the line either but Rin could be very sensitive and.. Climax without needing to cross that line. 

Nozomi had never kissed her before, but it didn't stop her from almost being Honoka's first when the ginger came to her room. Maybe it was because Nozomi had a lot more pent up emotions than Honoka expected, but like the rest, she had stopped herself before it got any more intimate. 

Nico had the same taste as Maki when it came to intimate situations. She was filled with raw passion to dominate Honoka. However, she wasn't as much of a "top" since she'd let Honoka dominate her too. She didn't like "sweet nothings" at regular situations, but she was a sucker for it when they were In the middle of their make outs. Still no crossing the line with her though.

Every single girl had asked her to go to their bedrooms and Honoka was just waiting for Maki to ask. Everyone was special to her but it didn't mean she had to favor someone. It'd be unfair to the others, especially since Honoka was already guilty for the feelings she had developed for Riko. She wasn't sure what those feelings were, but since they had met last time, Honoka had missed her terribly. Riko's touch was far more different compared to The other girls. She was somehow different.

"She's coming over."

Honoka saw Maki walking to them with a pissed off expression, she hadn't noticed Kotori practically clinging to her. 

"Honoka. Let's talk." The redhead demanded as soon as she arrived. 

Honoka smiled and tilted her head slightly, she wasn't going to give Maki an easy pass. "About? If it's something insignificant, Can Kotori stay?"

She could see a vein pop on Maki's neck, which was oddly attractive to her. "It is significant! Come to my room."

Pressing further, "Because?"

Maki pushed Kotori off of her firmly, she walked closer to Honoka and leaned so close that Honoka had her back pressed to the piano. "You. Will. Sleep. With. Me."

Without hearing Honoka's response, Maki walked away looking satisfied. 

"Well, that's certainly one way to ask someone to sleep with you."

\-------

"You're still not gonna tell the head that we found her?" 

"No, and you won't either."

"But she's already planning on sending more groups to look for her."

"We'll kill them before they could land a foot at that place."

"Right."

Things behind the scenes are far more complicated than anyone could understand.

\----

" Damn it, where am I ??" A certain short, raven haired, ruby eyed woman looked around her vicinity. The technology looked very old to her, people looked too natural and there were still cars driving around. Definitely not her timeline. 

Shrugging her shoulders, she walked to a complete stranger and asked for the year. 

"Woah! I'm this far back?" 

She needed familiar faces. She certainly needed to find her (considered deceased when found) daughter. 

Concentrating hard, She connected to all the links she could reach. 

[I'm here assholes. Better prepare. Oh, and tell Honoka I said hi.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeya. Are you glad I posted again? I got a new phone and I had to sift through old emails to recover this account T-T. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter, had to write it from scratch. Haaaaaaah~ my crazed Self never had a muse for this story, I wish I had one. Anyway~ I don't know where this is going so just strain yourselves for the next chapters.


	14. 4-3

[Time when Honoka was only 5] 

 

"Okaa-chaaaan!" Tiny little footsteps roamed the empty side walk in search for her mother. She had woken up in an empty bed with no Mommy or anybody in the house. 

The weather to say the least, was serene. Little Honoka had never seen the sky red and the pretty clouds were gone as well. The wind blew softly, and the tall trees looked very... Empty. There were no other critters in sight. It was just a little ginger head girl walking around. 

"Mama..?"

Riko wiped her dry eyes and observed the little girl from a far. She had done this mission countless of times already, every time she kept failing. It didn't matter how many times she failed, Riko still tried and tried.

Honoka skipped to the far end of the park, her head tilting side by side. 

"Heeelloooo?" 

Three silhouetted figures appeared before the toddler. Each with a katana in hand. 

Before the silhouettes could react, Honoka was already swiped away by Riko who kept watch on her the entire time. 

"Huh? What's happening? Onee-san?" 

Riko smiled gently at the toddler who was panicking. She didn't have time to completely comfort her. She didn't dare to turn her head back, she made the mistake a lot of times and it didn't end well. 

Running up the wall of a tall building, Riko kept a firm hand on Honoka. A second later, she barely dodged a knife thrown at them.

"HAND THE KID OVER.!!"

"NO FUCKING WAY YOU PSHYCO.!!" Another knife, and another and another. It seemed like an endless shower of blades.

Riko dodged each one, she already felt her breathing quicken and her lungs heavy. 

She can't fail everytime, this could change something in the present time. She reached the roof of the building with the three in tow. This wasn't looking good.

"Are you okay Onee-san?" Honoka timidly asked. "I'm fin-"

Her words got cut by Honoka's sliced off head.

"Onee-san....? " Her tiny head croaked.

Riko whipped her head to see the three already jumping off the building as though they didn't just kill a toddler. 

"Ugh. Again and Again." Riko kneeled down to place her fingers on Honoka's opened eyes, closing them gently.

She opened her watch and began pressing keys, before she could travel back. A call interrupted her.

[What is it? ] 

Dia's voice greeted her on the other end. [When are you coming back? You have other missions to attend to.] 

[Soon, it's all repetitive anyway. I'll come back soon.] 

[You've been doing that mission for 5 years now. Nonstop too. Well, you did take a break to visit 23 year old Honoka. I think it's better if you stay with that one.] 

[The one you replaced me with was useless. I'd rather stay here, I might change the present if I could just complete this.] 

[We're keeping the balance aren't we?]

[I don't care, call me again if there's something more urgent to do.] 

Something could change. That's what kept Riko going.

 

\------- 

"P-please? " Squeaked Honoka.

Maki smirked and lifted her brows, she stared back at Honoka from her position below.

"Please what?" 

"Please.. Kiss me. " Maki grinned and slowly made her way up to Honoka, when she finally reached Honoka's face. The door to their room bursted open. 

"What the-"

"GET UP GET UP! WE HAVE A VISITOR" Nozomi smiled at the two slyly, not even a bit sorry that she disturbed their private time. 

Maki sighed and began to clean up her appearance, starting from buttoning up her collar. 

Honoka blushed pink and started to clean up too, her crazy bed hair being tamed down by a brush.

"I wonder how we keep getting visitors? I thought this place was crazy hidden or something." Honoka wondered.

Maki sighed and stood up. 

She held Honoka's hand as they left the room, Miku was left with Nozomi earlier before bed. 

"Maybe it has something to do with their telepathy thing, like sensing someone who's linked to you. Kind of how snapchat tells you where the other people are?" 

Honoka whistled a high note, "So that's how. But isn't it worrying Maki-chan? I mean what if some other person comes here because they're, 'linked'? "

Maki internally face palmed. 

She had been far too busy with matters outside the house that she forgot to talk to Eli about this specific problem. That needed to change. 

"I'll do something about it. Honestly, I think we forgot that we're dealing with aliens here." Maki frowned as she took Honoka's hand and clutched it with hers.

As she was about to go out, a loud and obnoxious (for Maki especially) was heard. 

"HOI! Maki Maki Maki! The hell are you doing here you ASSHOLE?"

Assuming that it came from the dining room, Present Maki pulled Honoka to the direction of it. 

"Shut up. I already ruled out the impossibility of you coming here." 

They arrived to find Future Maki and Future Eli sitting across a veryyyyy different looking Nico. 

This Nico still looked the same, however she was an inch taller, her hair was down and one eye had a long scar from the forehead to her cheek written on it. Her outfit looked similar to Nonoka, even the guns and the knife. However, Honoka looked distracted by the increased amount of fat added to Nico's chest, it wasn't a lot but her cleavage still looked very..... Appetizing.

"-so it's alright?"

"Ow!" Honoka rubbed her forehead, her doe eyed face peeked from her hands as she stared at the person who chopped her. 

Immediately she lowered her head down as Her Maki glared at her, not angry but.. Well Honoka couldn't pinpoint it. It was like, she was disappointed but she understood as well. 

"Great. Now I have two tomatoes to look at." Future Nico crossed her arms. Her fiery red eyes settled softly and adoration filled her expression as she stared at Honoka. 

"Um hi....?" Honoka shyly greeted the older woman. 

Somehow she always got shy around the future versions. She felt nervous, because of their eyes. Their eyes always looked like they knew everything about her, they looked like they wanted to wrap their arms around her, and just protect her. Of course her Own 'girl friends' or whatever these girls were had those eyes too, but maybe because of the situation going on, The Future versions had intense longing looks. 

Nico, the present one broke the tense atmosphere by going in with a tray of fresh baked muffins. "Woah, are you guys okay?" She smiled at the sight of Honoka and immediately made her way to give the ginger a muffin. 

"Hey guys, have you seen my- Oh wow this looks bizzare." Eli entered the room. A bunch of hushed voices followed behind her. She smiled at the group before dipping her head back outside, and whatever she did made scurrying noises. 

Future Nico made a move to walk towards Honoka too, Future Maki and Future Eli grabbed a hold of her arms and made her sit down with them. ( A/N Gonna use F. Before the name of a character to make it shorter. Ex, F. Maki. Future Maki) 

Maki eyed the trio as she pulled Honoka to sit down at the other long couch, Nico sat at Honoka's left. Eli walked back and settled herself on the couch behind Honoka, laying her hands on Honoka's shoulders while the other two placed a possesive hand on each leg of the ginger. 

F. Nico laid a hand on her red gun, she pulled out the gun and started to play with the trigger. She grinned at her other self with a poison-like grip. "So what the Fuck are we doing?" 

F. Maki grimaced, "Shut up with the profanities. We have Honoka here. You know she doesn't like it." 

"She's not our Honoka!" Nico retorted. Her eyes didn't match her words. 

F. Eli smiled at the two, "Yes but every version hates it."

"I don't hate it." Honoka piped up. All heads turned to her, making her own dig down at Maki's shoulder. 

"She acts like she's a teenager again. Like shyer even." F. Nico commented. She noted how Honoka acted. 

"Great. Now should we lay down rules?" 

Maki mainly glared at F. Nico and F. Maki as she spoke, "No any kind of flirting with OUR Honoka."

F. Eli chuckled, "We know. It's kind of a rule to not mess with other cuties. We have our own." Her blue eyes seemed to fall for a second before falling back into it's usual cheer. 

Eli watched her other self, sizing her down. "That's great too, I guess it's just a reminder. That we don't want ANYTHING, beyond even just seeing ourselves, seeing our future daughters and trying to keep up with our personal lives, complicate things further."

Clearly, Honoka could feel the tension rise up in the room. She curiously glanced at Nico who didn't say anything else besides the intro she did. "Are you okay?"

Nico held Honoka's hand and rubbed her leg with her free hand, "Yeah. I just don't have the energy to join in. Seems like a waste of saliva."

The two Versions plus F. Nico kept arguing back and forth, the topic not really making sense anymore. Nico held her breath, this wasn't pleasant to the ears. She stood up and walked in the center of it all. "Will you all chill down! You've been scaring Honoka!"

Honoka tried to smile to lessen their worry. "It's okay. I'm kinda getting used to it."

Eli bit the inside of her cheek, Honoka getting used to arguments happening infront of her isn't such a good thing too. "I'm sorry Love, maybe I can escort you to back to bed?"

Maki stiffened at the endearment, "No, I can do that. You can stay here and discuss what you need to with them."

Honoka stood up, brushing the trio's hands off of her. "I'll be fine on my own. I dont even get why I'm here with you guys." She dipped her head down to give each girl a kiss. "Good night." Maki glanced at her, a bit intensely. "Yes, I'll go back to our room."

The other trio stared at them sharply, Honoka smiled at them and waved. She didn't want to start up a bigger flame. "Good night to you guys as well.".

Nico pinched the bridge of her nose, out of frustration. "She's going to be fine. Leave her alone for a bit."

Honoka gave Nico a grateful smile before leaving the room. 

\----

"-But they're already planning to raid the house the next night!"

A woman, with sharp eyes sighed and placed a palm to shut up her kouhai. "I know already!"

The kouhai calmed down after seeing her usually calm and collected senior frustrated. "What are we going to do?"

The senior glared at her, "We only save the target. Don't worry about anyone else. They're replaceable. Honoka isn't."

"Okay.. What about the kids?" The kouhai pressed again.

"Forget about them. They don't even belong here In the first place."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too calm lately.   
> Let's stir up some trouble, yeah?


	15. 5- A new Chapter Part One

"Split up. Three on the back, five on the front. Remember, do everything to take the target. I dont care if you kill someone."

 

\-----

"We need to go grocery shopping. We're running low on everything and unless y'all want canned beans for dinner, then shopping is the big thing you need to do." Nico complained. 

They've been eating canned foods for a bit of time now, it happened a few days ago and with Miku eating solid food as well, Nico got tired of it and finally snapped.

"I can go back with two other people and buy all the necessities." Eli raised her hand. 

Umi nodded, she sat beside Eli. "I'll accompany her."

Nonoka raised her hand as well. 

"I'll guard them. "

Haruki had had brows furrowed as she thought about the situation. "Sending our best soldier away? Maybe Jun can escort them Nonoka. I have a bad feeling about this."

Nonoka smirked, "Nothing will happen. It's been weeks since the last attack. I doubt they'll find this place, I made a field around the house since mom came back."

Haruki still looked reluctant so Alyona made the decision for her. "Alright. But don't take too much time, at least 5 hours will be enough."

Eli stood up, "I'll go and inform Honoka and the others."

\----

"What are we gonna do Senpai?" Jeni finished wiping her weapon, her attention back to the current situation.

Her Senpai smiled, her sharp eyes making it scarier than the smile actually looked. "We're grabbing Honoka now."

They were behind the house, hiding on the branches of the tree. Jeni kept an eye on Honoka who was currently secured in her own room. 

The older of the two disappeared, with the kouhai following behind. 

\---

Honoka paced around her room, she had been doing this for the past half hour. Something felt really off and she had no idea why.

"Mama.." Miku grumbled from her bed. 

The ginger smiled as she relaxed, this child kept her mind off every other problem that was happening. 

When Honoka spent time with her "children" , instead of freaking out on the impossible, she relished the feeling of being a mother. She was a young adult but her motherly instincts made her seem older. She walked to her youngest and prepared to gently lay beside the toddler.

"Plok."

Like a hard tap, something drew her attention to her window. 

\--

With Eli, Umi and Nonoka gone, it gave Maki more anxiety to watch over Honoka and the others. She wouldnt admit it to anyone else but having Eli and Umi around kept her sane. To her, those two were the largest rival she could have but they deserved the title to be so. 

She scribbled on her notes mindlessly, her attention already miles away from earth. She didn't notice the shadow that loomed over her until it wrapped itself around her head. 

"WHAT THE F-"

"Shut up. Talk anymore and your brain is going to splatter around your desk." A hushed voice warned her. 

The bag on her head got smaller, the part on her neck got tighter. She felt her wrists being tied up and after feeling cuffs on her ankles as well, she was left tied up to something hard and heavy. She couldn't properly hear their steps but minutes later, the entire house blasted with profanities and screams. 

"LET GO OF ME YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Haruki's voice echoed inside the room. A bunch of clinks and a plop later, Her oldest sat beside her.

"Why can't I teleport?!" Haruki exclaimed. Her connection was cut off and even a try of linking to someone else made her head hammer itself. 

"Shush Haruki." Maki tried to calm down the other redhead. She needed to know whether there were shots or if someone else would be brought to them. 

"No!!" Haruki slammed her body on Maki, making one quick teleportation.

They disappeared without a trace, their trace absolutely gone. 

\--

F. Nico heard the screams and made herself invisible immediately. She clung to the wall as she walked to the source. She arrived at one of the rooms where several black suited silhouettes walked in and out. She saw a unconscious nozomi and Violet being placed on the bed with a trail of blood each pouring from their foreheads. The bed next to them laid Kotori and Suzume, unconscious as well. 

[Are you guys okay?] F. Maki's voice startled her. 

[I have Alyona with me right now, we have the Hoshizora's and Sonoda Twins with us.] F. Eli replied. 

[I have the Minami's and Toujo's.] F. Nico made her way to the room inside slowly. She observed as they hoisted in her past self. [Also my other self here.]

F. Maki hissed on the other line, [I have the Koizumi's and no sign of my kids nor Honoka anywhere.]

The line began to buzz and that told the short soldier that time was indeed ticking. [I'll take them somewhere I know. We can't be together, we don't know what they want nor why they want it. Use the watches, no more links after this. Maki, you focus on your kids while Eli can contact her other self, Sonoda and Nonoka.] 

F. Nico watched the last silhouette walk outside then made her way to gather the five others into a pile of unconscious people. 

"I knew that I shouldn't have trusted them with the force field." The ruby eyed woman grumbled as she forced herself to teleport the 6 of them away. 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only the first part because I suck at action scenes and sequence. Hang on 'Kay?
> 
> Also here's a link to my tumblr where you can my OC designs. It ain't a drawing so lower those expectations.  
> https://haruki0w0.tumblr.com/post/179793200787/my-oc-designs-for-the-kids-from-several-destiny


	16. 5- Part Two

The campfire drizzled relentlessly, Maki didn't know whether to cry or yell at her situation. Instead, she stroked Haruki's head gently. Just earlier her daughter tried linking with the others and ended up with a pretty bad head ache. 

In all her life, Maki had never experienced being as loss as she was now. Sure, when she first fell in love with Honoka, she felt like she was stuck in an abyss, but comparing the loss of control she had with what's happening now, Maki could easily let the present win in this one. 

Haruki's watch lit up and Maki took it off from her wrist, she completely forgot about this thing. 

She pressed the button that said receive and a second later, F. Nico stared back at her.

[ Where are you guys? ] Maki could hear the exhaustion in her hoarse voice. 

[In the middle of some forest, even Haruki herself doesn't know where she took us.]

[Is she okay? I bet she's got one hell of a migraine right now. Don't worry it isn't going to kill her.] 

Maki stroked her daughter's forehead gently. At least some good news came their way. 

[Just sleeping. What happened? ]

F. Nico sat down and adjusted the camera so it'll only show her shoulder and up. The wall and sofa indicated that they were in a hotel and not a house. 

[We got raided. Right now, I have your Nico, the Minami's and the Toujo's. My Eli has Alyona and The Hoshizora's and the Sonoda Twins. The other Maki has the Koizumi's. She recently got your Eli, Umi and Nonoka back there with her. We are not in one place.]

Maki's heart throbbed painfully, [Where's Honoka? And Miku?]

F. Nico sighed. The exhaustion just radiating off of her. [I believe that Honoka was their target, they probably took Miku as well. We can't find them for now, but I saw the stupid logo they had and I think she's gonna be fine.]

[How so? ]

[Because we got a rebel there, She's hopelessly] F. Nico managed a chuckle, [In love with Honoka, even if she denies it a thousand times.]

\----

Honoka woke up, feeling oddly comfortable with small arms wrapped around her stomach and a small face buried in her chest. She looked around to find herself laid down on a fluffy bed, with 4 blue walls around her. The room literally had one bed and that's it. No other furniture in sight. 

"Are you okay?" Gentle. Why did it sound so concerned? 

Honoka whipped her head to the source of the voice, it sounded so familiar, it sounded exactly like-

"Tsubasa!"

She wasn't the only one shocked, even Tsubasa herself seemed surprised that Honoka knew her name. She was dressed in a tight black suit, it fit her curves in all the right places and Honoka could feel her own eyes straying down to Tsubasa's chest. She was developed alright. 

"*cough* You're must be mistaking me for your own Tsubasa. I'm sorry but I don't belong in any timeline." 0.Tsubasa replied. (0 before a name means they're either an original, or their origin is unidentified) 

Honoka looked over her, 0.Tsubasa had her old shoulder lenght hair, with it straight down. Her emerald eyes that once intimidated the ginger now looked at her with concern and confusion. Definitely not her Tsubasa, her Tsubasa still sported her above the shoulder hair and should be touring Japan right now. 

"Um.. Can you come closer? It's hard to talk when you're all the way there." Honoka said. 

0.Tsubasa tilted her head slightly, "No, I think it'll be better if we go and eat in the kitchen. You should be starving."

As if she could read minds, "Don't worry, Miku-chan knows me. We met before and she trusts me. "

Feeling her own stomach rumble, Honoka sighed and stood up from the comfortable bed. She leaned down to place a kiss on her daughter's neck before leaving the room with this brand new stranger. 

"So.. What happened? " They didn't need to walk far before arriving in the 'kitchen'. The room had a table, a refrigerator, a microwave and a stove. The utensils didn't look like they could provide for a dozen people and the plates didn't look like it either. It was the simplest kitchen Honoka ever saw. 

"You were supposed to die you know? " 0.Tsubasa replied. She gestured for the Ginger to sit at the table while she fiddled around to cook. 

"Huh?" She knew people were after her, but she didn't hear anyone else break in before she was snatched by someone in all black. Smaller than Tsubasa even. 

"Don't cook! I've got food here!" A high pitched voice emerged from the other hallway. A girl, not older than 14 entered. She had the same haircut as 0.Tsubasa, only her hair was plain black and she wore a sailor uniform. Her eyes sparkled the same emerald ones as 0.Tsubasa. She placed the plastic bag infront of Honoka with a huff. 

"Jeni, Did you buy fast food again?" 

'Jeni' pouted and took a seat next to the ginger, she pulled out a burger from the bag and began to unwrap it. "You can't cook Senpai, let me live."

0.Tsubasa sighed, "That's Jeni, she's my subordinate. Sorry about her attitude in advance."

Honoka smiled at the younger girl, being friendly with someone who kidnapped her sounded bizzare. But what was normal even anymore? "Hi, I'm Kousaka Honoka."

Jeni chuckled as she bit into the burger, "Yes I know. I had to learn everything about you. Nice harem you had there."

The ginger could feel 0. Tsubasa's stress as she took the other seat next to her. "Um.. Thanks? I like to think of it as a family."

"Well.. That makes it kinda normal in a way I guess. " Jeni took a coke and opened the can, "I don't even know what normal means anymore, hey Senpai is a harem normal?"

0\. Tsubasa arranged the items in the bag, pulling out two burgers and giving the other one to Honoka. "In some countries and other dimensions yeah. But in Japan, I don't think it is."

"Well being normal isn't exactly my problem here." Honoka replied. 

Jeni finished her meal and licked her thumb, "Oh yeah, what did you do to be targeted by the Underground? Did you kill someone important or something? The mission didn't state the cause."

"I'd love to know why as well. " Honoka murmured, "Nothing would have changed if no one messed with the stupid line in the first place."

The teen stared at her with interest, "You know about that? I thought they kept it from you."

"They?? "

"Your children or whatever, you, of all people, shouldn't have been told what was happening. You're the reason all of this is happening in the first place"

"I thought you didn't know why-"

A can of coke stopped Honoka in mid sentence, "She's not supposed to know either." 0.Tsubasa gave her subordinate a stern look. "Don't worry about all this nonsense Honoka. What Jeni means is that you're just supposed to go on with your life, without being disturbed by aliens every single second."

"I didn't particularly mind my.. Kids." Honoka started opening up again, "I mean, if they're a part of my future, whichever possibility they're from, I still feel attached to them."

"Is it bad that I wanted to never have met them though? I feel like, everything's ruined because I met them, my friends used to be just my bestfriends, now I don't even know what to c-call t-them a-anymore-" Honoka hiccuped, tears freely fell from her eyes. "I l-love all of t-them, but my l-life was so n-normal before they c-came. I just w-want my peace b-back."

0\. Tsubasa moved towards Honoka to give the ginger a hug, with the latter wrapping her arms back to cry on the khaki haired girl's shoulder. Jeni awkwardly stepped away from the scene. She wasn't good with emotions and feelings, they confused her. 

It confused 0. Tsubasa too, however she knew when people needed someone to comfort them and she wanted to be that someone to Honoka. 

"Thanks." Honoka wiped away at her red eyes. "I need to check on Miku, she's going to freak if she wakes up and I'm gone."

"Sure." The awkwardness after the hug set 0. Tsubasa on edge. She wasn't one for skinship after all. 

Honoka gave her a smile, "Thank you again. Let's talk later okay?"

"Okay."

Her heart was beating fast, and she could feel her hands sweat. She never felt this way before. Not even on her most dangerous missions. What was happening to her?? 

\---

"Are you fucking sure?"

"Of course I am, you know I don't bullshit."

"Then I'm coming back, I didn't predict them to join so soon. Prepare my stuff."

"Got it."

\---

Alyona paced back and forth, this wasnt the situation she wanted. No no no, definitely not. Her Mother stared at her from her seat across the room. "Are you worrying about the Nishikino's?"

She pushed back her streak and shook her head, making the same strand block her view. "Of course I am. That blockhead probably took themselves just a mile away, they could be caught and used as hostages."

F. Eli smiled, her daughter reacted to situations like this like she did when she was in her teens. Over thinking everything. "Calm down, it'll be better if she did, then they can find the road and hitch hike back. We can't use any of our abilities, but that doesn't mean we became stupid."

Her daughter sighed, "I know Papa, I just can't help but worry. Haruki tends to be stupid when she doesn't have the control."

The older blonde chuckled, "Oh yeah? Like mother like daughter then."

The door from the other side opened, "Whose kid are we talking about?" Rin joined in. 

Alyona and F. Eli briefly glanced at each other before shrugging at the strangeness of Rin's actions. The past ones never usually talked to them, unless deemed necessary. 

"Maki's," F. Eli took it in stride and answered. 

Rin already noticed the tension and held her hands up, "Don't worry, I'm not here to cause eternal awkwardness, I just want news. Any news."

Desperation noted. "Well, our Nico has contacted Your Maki and Haruki. No news about Honoka and Miku however."

The shine in Rin's eyes blurred even more. "I figured." She turned her back to them and began to walk out. "If you need anything, don't forget, I'm an adult too."

Alyona could feel a familiar chill up her spine, "Will do. Thanks for stopping by."

Like a switch, Rin turned her head to smile goofily at them. "It was my pleasure." Her head disappeared into the other room and with the sound of the door shutting, both blondes released a heavy sigh. 

"Did you feel it?" F. Eli asked. 

Alyona ran a hand through her leg, "Exactly like Jun, her anger seeped through me. She's spending too much time with Jun."

F. Eli could see her own little hairs stand up, "Her rage shouldn't have awoken so early. At least, not this early."

Alyona opened up her watched and scrolled through her files, "It seems like she's the only one out of the 8 whose talent awoken." She shuddered at the thought of their Rin, the rage they felt earlier was different from F. Rin's. F. Rin's could shake up a room. 

"Are you sure? How about Nico's calm? Or Nozomi's spirit?" F. Eli walked over to Alyona to read over her shoulder. 

"Nozomi hasn't once asked her spirits since everything started, Haruki warned her when they first met. Nico. I don't know, she hadn't once lost her temper, but she recently became the rock in between, causing fights to stop. They're developing but not activating."

F. Eli ran her fingers through her hair, "We could have used theirs, it would have been helpful." She remembered back to all the wars F. Nico has stopped on her territory, and to all the predictions made come true by F. Nozomi in her own. "How about Hanayo?"

"I don't even think she's once developed it. She's too occupied with Satomi to release it."

"Ruling myself and Umi out, Kotori's the next bet. No, actually no one can help." F. Eli pinched the bridge of her nose, "We could train Rin, just limit her."

"Do you really think this could be a good idea?"

F. Eli folded her arms, "We need all the help we can get."

"Then I hope it's enough."

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It sucks I know.   
> Also the girls don't have super powers,atleast not supernatural powers. They're "talents" developed over certain circumstances, almost like how you become omnipotent because IDK, you're someone perfect. They won't activate unless they're developed, or practiced. It's all boring until someone uses it to their full potential.


	17. 5-2 The Enemy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been getting the right flow.

Jeni blew away her senpai's stray hair away, it was blocking her view. The wind was strong at their position above a tall large building. "What are we doing here again?"

Tsubasa glared at her, it should have been frightening because of her sharp eyes but Jeni had grew up and got accustomed to treating it as something funny, "Mission Jeni. The mission."

"I thought our mission was to hide away Kousaka?" Jeni pressed a finger on her mic.

Tsubasa followed the gesture and hardened her glare, "It is! But they'll get suspicious if we stop doing other missions. My rank isn't something I abuse."

The raven haired girl pouted, "What was this mission again?"

"I finally decided that it should be time for your first kill. Go and assassinate subject 306 without them noticing you."

"Why?" Her kouhai crinkled her nose.

Tsubasa sighed and mentally punched herself for spoiling her subordinate too much, "Because I said so. Jeni I'm your superior, don't disrespect me."

The younger girl sat down on the edge, wiggling her feet at the view below. " No, I mean why do we have to kill people? What did they do to us?? "

Quickly realizing that this was going to be another life lesson, Tsubasa sat down next to her kouhai. "Because we were taught to be this way, it doesn't matter what they did. Don't forget why you owe the underground in the first place."

Jeni remembered back to the old times and shuddered, "Yeah.. But don't they say in dramas and stuff that with power comes responsibilities? Can't we use it for the good?"

"What is good for you Saki?" Tsubasa used her real name, the one she had introduced herself with 8 years ago. 

(using Saki, as Tsubasa herself is the only person available) Saki stared up at the starless night sky. "Good is when... It benefits others and not yourself."

"It's when.. it does something better to others. It's not selfish and it's humane." 

'A new word she looked up again,' Tsubasa smiled to herself. Saki was a little sister to her, almost like a kid because of the large age gap. Saki, almost embarrassingly, knew more than she did. She recognized emotions and feelings and she taught Tsubasa more every day. 

"We're helping the underground aren't we? Everything has an opposite reaction Saki, that means when something good happens, something bad happens as well."

Saki furrowed her brows, "Then what about Kousaka? From what I gathered, she's as lovely as any flower. Of course she has a dark side, but everyone has one. I don't think she did something bad us for her to be targeted."

"Her story is different. It goes down to the roots of our home. It wasn't supposed to be this big anyway, someone just stepped on the line and it turned out this way."

The mission already at the back of their minds, "What's the story?

"Well, it all started xX years ago-"

\---

"No I don't think they'll come look for us anymore, it's clear we're not the ones hiding Honoka away." F. Nico spoke to the other two. 

F. Maki shuffled in her seat before replying , "So, where should we reunite? Another house of mine?"

"Uhh hello?? Dont you mean my house??" Maki retorted from her side. F. Maki cursed herself for saving her other self. She was hella annoying.

"I don't care, it's still mine." F. Maki retorted back. 

Maki glared at her, before she could reply, Nico cut her off from another screen. "Hold back until we meet personally, I want to smack you both."

F. Nico looked like she wanted to high five her other self, she settled instead for a smirk. "I can help you with that."

F. Eli smiled at the scene in front of her, "So the plan?"

Eli scooted closer to Maki and spoke up, "We can use our vacation house up north. Not as big as Maki's but I suggest we use mine because they'll assume we're gonna use Maki's again."

"Coordinates?" F. Nico asked. 

F. Maki lifted up a finger, "We'll send them later, for now, what should we do about our upcoming visitor?"

Maki raised a brow, "Which one?"

Nico added in, "Definitely the other redhead. She's probably burning up at the fact we lost Honoka."

F. Eli chuckled, making the other girls look at her, "We can expect her by the time we move in together again. She's considerate, which is really ironic."

"I'm still confused as to why we're not talking about how we're not looking for Honoka right now."

"Well," F. Nico smirked at Eli who spoke up, "Believe it or not, but Honoka's in a really secured place right now. I'd even tell you guys that it's better if we leave her there."

"Why???" Maki nearly stood up from her seat. 

F. Nico wagged a finger at them both, "Honoka is with someone who's very close yet distant with the one person who wants her most. That someone will do anything to protect her, hide her at all costs and fight off anyone who dares lays a hand on her." 

Umi appeared at F. Maki's side, squeezing in between the two Maki's. "So that means we can leave her alone for now? How long are we supposed to wait? We don't even know how to solve everything that's been happening."

"We can sit still for now, that woman will take care of Honoka." F. Nico flinched for a second and it startled Nico beside her. "What's wrong?"

"I tried the link if it was working again, it got jammed on the last assault." F. Nico began to rub her temples, "Well, I'm almost done fixing mine. It just hurts from time to time."

"Speaking of," The raven haired woman stared at her allies, "Are you both halfway done with yours?"

F. Maki smirked, "Almost, I may finish faster than you." 

Haruki peeped from the corner and raised a thumb, "Tell Alyona I'll finish faster than her."

Crossing her legs, Nico asked "I don't get it. How exactly do you fix Whatever's wrong with your brain? It's not like Maki's poking at it every time we turn our heads."

Maki joined in, "In the first place, how did it get 'jammed'? "

F. Maki leaned back, "Well, it's like how Bluetooth or Wi-Fi or any kind of network work. Except that it's embedded in our brain. It's not the alpha version which means that there are still devices that could either 'Jam' or 'Hack' our links. At the same time," She raised her watch, "These are connected to the chip, we can work our way into removing whatever 'virus' that had entered the system."

"And how does the whole teleportation work?"

F. Eli whistled a high note, "That's going to be much more complicated. We're not wasting time to talk about science. Anyway," the door creaked from their background. "We have something to talk about as well. It includes the 'Aura's'. "

Alyona sat beside her, "Aura also known as Extraordinary Talent. Affects people with certain power or force. Nothing too amazing in the future because most people can use it with technology, however in this era. It's something to our advantage."

"And we're talking about this why?" F. Nico asked. 

F. Eli sighed and pushed up her hair with a swoop, "Well it seems like Rin's rage had developed to a point."

That caught both F. Nico and F. Maki, "How high??"

"Let's say 6/10." 

Maki bit the inside of her cheek, hearing Rin and Rage in one sentence bothered her terribly, "Rin's rage?? What does that mean?"

"It's her Aura," F. Maki answered this time. "We call it rage because well, when you feel it, it's like her rage blowing up. I can't explain it in words, but it's like her bloodlust. Her intent to kill. Only sensitive trained people can feel the normal intents, however Rin can raise hers into a level where it's undeniable intimidating."

"And why are we talking about this? It's not like an intent can stop attacks."

F. Nico laughed at Maki's words, "That's because the only thing with ordinary bloodlust is that you feel it, but can still move. Rin's rage is different, it focuses on your nerves on the inside and grapples them. It freezes you with fear. It's like, facing your worst fear and having no way to escape it. That's how frightening it is."

Eli shuffled uneasily on her seat, "All of us have these 'Aura's' right? Why do we have them?"

F. Eli looked away while F. Maki cleared her throat, "Let's say.. There's been a loop and this happened."

"What the hell?" Nico grabbed F. Nico's collar, "What does that mean?"

F. Nico sighed and pushed away Nico with a palm, "It's not our story to tell. You'll know soon."

Maki rubbed her temples, "And what about Rin again?"

Alyona popped in again, "We want to train her, specifically,Jun to train her. But we need someone like Nico-san to guide and watch over them through it. Rin-san's rage needs to be at least level 8, just enough to be used without her blowing up on the inside."

F. Nico raised a thumb, "I'm fine with that. Any objection before we close the meeting?"

"None."

"Well fuckers, lift up your asses cuz we're meeting again."

\----

Riko tapped the base of her knife impatiently, she had been tailing one of the idiots who had tried to kidnap her beloved Honoka for the past 2 hours without rest and it seemed like the target was finally taking off her guard to rest. 

Sighing, she disappeared from her current position to only reappear at the back of her target. Without a sound, she dragged the woman off to an alleyway with a palm to cover her mouth. 

"Shush. I'm only going to ask questions about the last assault you made."

Her target's eyes widened at the sight of her and she immediately nodded her head in understanding.

"Good," Riko released her grip on the woman's mouth. "What happened?"

"We infiltrated the house to collect target 0, however no matter where we went, we didn't see her. Someone had taken her away a second earlier when we arrived."

Riko sighed, "Any suspects?"

The target shook her head, "Not that we're aware of. The girls who had been with her during at the time do not have her at the moment. We have been monitoring them nonstop for the past few days."

Her golden irises shone and a second later, the woman's neck broke open and a fresh gush of blood poured out. 

No one to tattle on her on that annoying asshole.

\---

Honoka felt conflicted, that should have been the least of her worries however she was trapped somewhere that she was sure was a void with only her youngest and even if she didn't want to admit it, she was both confused and scared more than her first concert, or that time she was shot. 

What made Honoka feel this way was Tsubasa, who kept visiting her every 2 days to stock up on food and to talk to her. Some days Jeni was with her and some days she was alone. 

Now that wasn't what confused her. The problem was that she recognized how much Tsubasa lacked emotion on. She barely reacted to Honoka's stories, whether it was funny, sad or exciting. Jeni had explained that it was because Tsubasa was raised that way. Cold and merciless she said. 

Now on this one afternoon, she was sure it was afternoon because of the clock, Honoka planned on getting some sort of response from Tsubasa.

With Miku safely playing with Jeni on another room, Honoka marched towards Tsubasa on the living room couch with full intent to seduce her. 

If other emotions didn't work, lust might still entice her. 

She had stolen one of Tsubasa's white dress shirts the other day and wore it over her naked body. The woman was fully distracted by the television that she had reacted too late when Honoka straddled her lap. A light blush immediately covered her cheeks and to her ears. 

"W-what are y-you doing?" Good, she was losing her composure.

Honoka rubbed her chest against Tsubasa and purred softly, "I'm boreeeeeeed~."

The blush kept on getting darker as Honoka rubbed herself up and down on the poor victim. 

Neither one of them was prepared for the door from the entrance to fly into the living room. 

"HONOKA DARLING~ YOURS ONLY IS HERE TO SAVE YOU."

A voice so rich in excitement shouted from the hallway. Tsubasa hissed while Honoka REALLY did purr. She had missed that voice so much. 

\----

"We have a problem." Yoshiko entered the base with a serious face. So serious that the gang took her seriously (lol I can't with me.) 

Dia propped herself up and asked first, "What is it?"

"I'm not sure if it's actually a problem but half of the Missing Ones just reappeared. I checked every timeline and they were there as though they never actually left. Now they're wondering where the Fuck those three went."

Kanan raised a lazy hand and pressed a button on her watch, "Mari. Call those three and tell them to come back. They're not needed there anymore."

"Roger babe."

Ruby followed behind with a worried expression, "What about the girls?"

You sat herself up and followed with a point, "I think the kids should go back as well. At least the ones whose Missings have come back."

Chika shook her head, "Let them stay, just let the three go back, say their farewells and then help on the up coming war."

"War?"

"Oh like you guys weren't expecting it. It's about time isn't it?"

Ruby piped up, "Time for what?"

"It's nearing the loop. They need all the help they can get."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect full right on war on the next chapter or two. Everything takes time. Honoka needs to get her ass home and this fuckers who's on her tail 24/7 needs to die. Also, AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA IM HOLDING BACK A PLOT TWIST I JUST LITERALLY BRAINSTORMED RIGHT NOW AND IM SO HAPPY AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA. 
> 
> -Leave a comment, it's highly appreciated :3
> 
> *It's ON HOLD for now*

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some notes? Some love? Anything to help me write the next chapter.


End file.
